


瓜皮梅pwp

by acloudgoingtorain



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 100,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloudgoingtorain/pseuds/acloudgoingtorain
Summary: 瓜皮梅pwp，ABO，没错，就是瓜迪奥拉，皮克和梅西的3p飞车。皮克是大少爷，瓜瓜是家庭教师，小梅是男仆，看到以上介绍，聪明的你应该能感受到这是一篇惊天大雷。读着读着发现哪里不能接受就关了吧，因为这篇文只会越写越下品（。不确定更新，也没有任何剧情和逻辑，想到哪里写到哪里~





	1. 猫

Gerard还很小的时候，母亲就给他买了一只猫，一只只有几天大的小奶猫，眼睛都没有睁开，皮毛湿漉漉的，嘴巴边一圈粉红。Gerard觉得小猫太小了，自己根本养不活它，可母亲告诉他：“猫就要从小养到大，才和你亲。等到大了再接近，它就会挠你了。”  
猫是一种既温驯又狡猾的动物，它露出哪一面取决于它如何看待你。

Leo是十三岁来到巴塞罗那的，他的父亲无法承担他的医药费，不得已带着他远赴西班牙，而当时只有一家公司愿意接受他们——Gerard的外祖父正是那家公司的高管。于是，Leo自然而然地成为了Pique家的仆人。  
说是仆人也许并不合适，当时老爷夫人正为精力无比旺盛的小Gerard犯愁，结果一眼看中了文静乖巧的可爱Leo，他们觉得是时候给Gerard找一个互补的对象让他消停消停了，于是让Leo住到了他们家里。  
Leo从小和Gerard同吃同住，甚至共用一个家庭教师。十七岁Gerard分化为alpha后就从家里搬了出去，住到了另一处别墅里，分化成Omega的Leo也跟着他去了。他们搬出去的理由只有一个，那就是Gerard想要自由自在地亲吻拥抱他的小竹马，而不用在意主宅里那些形形色色的目光。  
他还记得那一天，他把Leo压在草坪上，抱着他的脸亲吻他的脸颊。他们刚玩了一会儿足球，都热得脱了上衣，勃起的下身隔着裤子抵在一处摩擦，他骑在Leo身上耸动的样子像雄狮骑着母狮一样但他自己根本没意识到。结果一抬头，Gerard就看见了父亲冷酷严厉的目光，他意识到事情大条了。  
父亲把他单独地叫到了书房，却并没有责骂他，只是告诉他，他已经到了年龄——作为一个上流社会的大少爷，他已经可以学着去征服异性。  
“你爱怎么上他怎么上他，”父亲说，“但别让他怀孕。”  
就是那天以后他们搬走了，Gerard知道父亲把Leo当做礼物送给了自己，他可以随意享用。他愉快极了，满心幻想着该如何拆开这个漂亮的小包裹，然而心里的另一个地方却十分矛盾。Leo是不一样的，他不想因为一时冲动做出无法挽回的事情。  
他们打十六岁起就开始互相用手解决生理问题，接着就没有进一步发展。Gerard决定在Leo的十八岁成人礼那天拆开这个礼物，当他把甜甜圈当做戒指套到Leo的手指上，并提出这个要求时，Leo红着脸同意了。  
那一天很快到来，可遗憾的是，白天还有家教课。如果是别的老师Gerard肯定早就把他们轰得远远的，但Guardiola不一样，他是他们的文学课老师。Gerard和Leo甚至有点怕他，因为他向来不苟言笑，严格治学，当他朗读那些优美深奥的文段时总是富于激情，他甚至会写诗和谱曲，说话也那么文雅好听。  
从他们十三岁起，Pep就会在每个周末登门拜访，教他们文学。在Gerard父亲和Leo父亲时常缺席的成长岁月里，他几乎扮演起了教父的角色。上课的时候，连向来皮的Gerard也很用心。但那天不一样，Gerard的心思早就飞到九霄云外去了，写作文的时候悄悄拿脚尖踢Leo的小腿不说，写出来的东西也仿佛一首谁也看不懂的意识流情诗。Pep气得拖了很久的堂，直到他写出了像样的东西为止。  
Pep一走出房门，Gerard就把书一掀，欢呼着扑倒Leo，把他的衣服拉到了胸口，裤子褪到了膝盖，急急地揉弄他的下身。天啊，他真的憋坏了！不只是上课这五个小时，而是整整五年！  
正在这时，书房的门突然被打开，Pep面无表情地出现在门口：“……我忘记拿书了。”  
Gerard和Leo像冰雕一样冻在了原地。  
“你们在做什么？”Pep没有识趣地离开，反而走进了房间。  
Gerard鼓起勇气，一把抱住了身下的Leo，遮住了那些不该露出的皮肤。在这一刻，他格外清晰地意识到Pep不再是他的老师，而是一个成熟的富有魅力的alpha。“就像您看到的那样，”Gerard搂紧了Leo的腰，冰蓝色的眼睛却盯着Pep，“我们在做爱。”  
“你们做过吗？”Pep挑眉。  
“……没有，先生。”Leo老实地承认了。  
“你们有上过哪怕一堂生理课吗？”Pep又问。  
两只懵逼的小崽子整齐划一地摇头。  
“所以现在你们就想凭着本能抱在一块，稀里糊涂地插进去捣几下完事？”  
这番言论让Gerard和Leo惊呆了，真不敢相信Pep嘴里会说出这样粗俗的话。  
“起来，”Pep说，“去卧室。Gerard，别告诉我你连避孕套都没有准备。”  
“当然准备了。”Gerard不满道。却仍然听话地横抱起了Leo，去了卧室。  
Pep也跟着进来，反手关上了门：“这本该是父亲教会你们的，但我想他也没有那个空。”  
他很清楚Gerard的父亲是什么样的人，他久居上位，情人繁多，在床上从来没有过体恤和宽容。而Gerard在这方面完全继承了他的血统，如果让他瞎胡搞，指不定他最心爱的学生会被折腾成什么样子。  
“我会，不用你教。”真·处男·Gerard仍在嘴硬。  
Pep不理他，转头问Leo：“你答应和他做了吗？”  
“嗯。”Leo有些羞涩，但还是承认了。  
“让我来帮你，好吗？”  
“好。”Leo点了点头，Pep的信息素闻起来像清淡的茶，不像Gerard那么香醇浓烈，很大程度上缓解了他内心深处不知名的恐惧。他愿意相信Pep，他分化成Omega最惊慌失措的那段时间，是先生教会了他关于Omega的所有知识，先生是完全值得信赖的。  
“现在，脱衣服吧。”Pep说，“要是害羞的话，可以留一件上衣。”  
Leo听话地脱掉了外套和裤子，只留着一件宽松的白色T恤和内裤。  
“内裤也脱掉，”Pep从包里拿出了教鞭，似乎在准备一场教学，“坐到床上去，张开腿。”  
Leo慌了神，有些不知所措地看向Gerard，Gerard安抚地揉揉他的脑袋，“去吧。”  
Leo坐到床上，在两个alpha面前缓缓地脱掉了内裤，他害羞得连身上都泛起了一层薄红，双腿绞在一起，手拉着衣服下摆遮掩着下身。他的性器稍稍有些抬头，颜色浅淡，也很秀气的样子。  
“我说过，张开腿。”Pep的教鞭抽在了他的腿上，就像上课时犯错的惩罚。  
被冰凉的金属教鞭抽到的一瞬，Leo忍不住惊喘了一声。他听话地张开了腿，脸偏向一边，咬着下唇，胸口因为剧烈的喘息而不停起伏。  
Gerard简直看呆了，Leo的腿有着牛奶一样的白色，屁股挺翘饱满，布丁一样，再加上他糖果味的信息素，一切都看起来可口极了。那个隐秘的入口在他面前半遮半露地显现，泛着淡淡的红色和隐隐的水光。  
“首先，每次进去之前，必须先扩张。”Pep的教鞭顺着Leo的腿划过，引得他止不住地颤抖，最后停在了小穴入口，轻轻画着圈，“哪怕是Omega，也承受不了一下子全进去，你必须一根一根手指地插入，让他慢慢习惯。”  
Gerard虚心受教，单膝跪在床上，试着插入了一根手指。他没有想过那里会那么紧，居然连一根食指都很难进入，一开始他的确还想着提枪就上呢！Gerard心里顿时有些羞愧，他看到Leo的眉头蹙起来，好像有些痛苦的样子，便放缓了速度，一点一点蹭进去。  
“很好，”Pep赞许道，“接着你有必要知道一个常识，Omega最敏感的地方一个是前列腺，一个是生殖腔。生殖腔我们以后再说，你先找一找他的前列腺，那是一个小小的突起，碰到他就会有反应。”  
Gerard点点头，手指开始加大幅度搅动，四处戳探寻找。Leo不自觉地蜷起了脚趾，所有的感觉都集中在那个地方，浑身都是酥酥麻麻的。他咬紧嘴唇，不想让丢人的呻吟漏出来。  
Pep温柔地拍了拍他的脑袋，让他转回去：“叫出来，没关系，你的alpha喜欢听。”  
Leo瞪大眼睛，像只羞怯无害的小动物一样惊讶地看着他，然后轻轻地“嗯”了一声。Pep差点破功，他的下身因为这个可爱的小家伙而变硬，只能在脸上勉强维持淡定。  
Leo转回了头，一下子就看到Gerard的手指玩弄着自己的后穴，他修长的手指一会儿深深地戳进去，一会儿又浅浅地抽出来。他情动得不行，于是试着小声叫出了：“嗯……唔……慢一点，少爷……”  
Gerard哪里受得了他这样叫，耐心找了一会儿，唧唧都快爆炸了，也没找到传说中的小突起，“我觉得差不多了，无论碰到哪里他都叫得那么浪，别管什么前列腺了，可以进去了吧？”  
“别那么着急，才适应了一根手指，现在进去会伤到他的。”Pep牢牢掌控着节奏，“记住，首先要让你的伴侣感到舒适，才是一个合格的情人。”  
他挽起了衬衫的袖子，示意Gerard让一让，手指慢慢地挤进了Leo的后穴。Gerard的手指还没有出去，然而小穴还是很好地接纳了两根属于不同alpha的手指。Leo的声音带上了哭腔，可怜兮兮地祈求道：“先生，请不要这样……”  
Pep不为所动，他的手指比Gerard灵活多了，在小穴里四处游动，Gerard不甘示弱，也争着搅动。Leo感觉简直快被这两个男人玩坏了，想要逃走，两个男人却极有默契地一边一个抓住他的腿，将他禁锢在原地，把腿分得更开。  
就在这时，也不知道是谁的手指突然碰到了一个地方，一阵强烈的快感传向四肢百骸，Leo的后面猛地一缩，呻吟声也变了调。  
他快被吓坏了，不知道这种可怕的快感是什么，Pep却颇为得意地朝Gerard挑了挑眉，“就是这里。”  
很快Gerard的手指也游走到了那里，和Pep一起你来我往地反复按压揉弄，眼睛好奇地观察Leo的反应。Leo看起来的确舒服得很，双眼迷蒙着一层泪水，嘴里呜呜咽咽地胡乱喊着不要，大腿在他手下颤得厉害，又烫又软的后穴更是绞紧了，好像在往里吸一样。  
Gerard问：“被插得舒不舒服？”  
说话的时候，他还故意加快速度，让淫荡的小穴发出一阵咕啾咕啾的水声。  
Leo的长长的眼睫扑闪着，砸下两颗泪珠子，声音既像是撒娇又像是求饶：“不要弄了，少爷……进来好不好？”  
当然好！Gerard正要点头，Pep却突然插嘴：“还不行，这是Leo的第一次，必须扩张到能容纳四根手指为止。”  
Gerard已经非常不耐烦，可他心里明白，自己的尺寸可不是闹着玩的，现在那个地方似乎的确没法容纳那么大的东西。他勉为其难地点头，又往里面加了一指。  
Pep配合地帮他扩张，他的手法更好，能让Leo更加舒服。虽然他劝住了Gerard，可自己也根本没好受到哪里去。他这辈子拥有过很多Omega情人，可没有一个像眼前的孩子一样如此……如此适合被操。他敏感到不可思议，再简单的技巧也能激起巨大的反应。他还是头一次见到光是被玩后面阴茎就能硬成那样的，很多Omega都是渐渐被开发出来的，但眼前这孩子初次的反应就比他们更加生涩也更加诱人，简直无法想象被玩熟之后他会变成什么样子。  
我正在用手指操一个处，而且他还是我从小带到大的学生，这个认知更加刺激了Pep，他的手指每深一寸，都是在开掘无人碰触的禁忌之地。他在开发自己学生身上最淫荡的一面，他试图用手指让他高潮，他对他产生了情欲，这简直是一个师长最不可饶恕的罪恶。  
Gerard显然也注意到了他不加收敛的信息素和明显的情动，于是不动声色地放出了自己的信息素，像划地盘一样搂住Leo的腰，亲吻他的眉心、脸颊和唇角。他们俩信息素的较劲可苦了Leo，很快他感觉快感已经堆积到难以忍受的地步，前面的阴茎一跳一跳，快要射了。  
“少爷……Geri……”他下意识寻求着Gerard的帮助，用阴茎蹭他的手，“帮帮我……”  
Gerard自然乐意帮忙，可Pep突然按住了他的手，给了他一个眼神。  
在一个瞬间Gerard突然和他产生了alpha之间的心领神会，不但没有帮Leo撸出来，反而加大了手上的刺激。  
后穴里巨大的快感冲垮了Leo的理智，光凭借着刺激后穴他就射了，前面甚至从头到尾都没被碰一下。这感觉太过舒服，他得到了一种他从来没有体验过的强烈又漫长的高潮， 身体软软地靠在Pep和Gerard的身上，微微发着颤，好长时间只能发出一种黏糊糊的餍足的呻吟，Omega甜甜的香味溢满了房间。  
Gerard的脸都要红了，Leo高潮的时候穴肉也在剧烈地颤动，像张小嘴一样吮着他的手指，大量粘稠滚热的淫液从他身体深处溢了出来，把床单都打湿了一块。  
Pep默默地抽出了手指，什么都没说。此刻他意识到这孩子的确是一个Omega中的尤物，并不是所有Omega都能用后穴高潮的，可是他第一次就做到了。  
然而这样美好的孩子并不是自己的，他很清楚这点。看到Gerard像抱着宝贝一样抱着他，Pep叹了口气，拍了拍Gerard的背，“差不多可以进去了，记得戴套。”  
Gerard急不可耐地戴上了套子，试图调整一个姿势进入，不过这对他来说也颇具难度，因为Leo一看见那个矿泉水瓶大的玩意要戳进来，就吓得直往后缩，说什么也不配合。他甚至还转身奔投Pep的怀抱，躲在里面不出来，把Gerard的鼻子都气歪了。  
Pep决定最后帮这对傻屌小情侣一把，坐上床，抱住了Leo的腰让他先靠在自己怀里，然后示意Gerard摆好姿势。  
Leo在他的怀里蜷起来，害羞地捂着脸不敢看，可小穴显然已经做好了准备，微微开合着，往下滴答着粘稠的淫液。Pep抱着他慢慢放到了Gerard的腿上，让他的小穴先浅浅地吞下那根肉棒的前端。Leo感觉也没有自己想象得那么可怕，反而还有种被填满的充实感，于是自己也开始往下坐，粗长的肉棒破开柔软的穴道，一点一点往里挤。  
Gerard从Pep手里接过Leo，把他收到了自己的怀抱里，接着坏心眼地松开了手，Leo惊呼一声，一下子坐到了底端。肉刃插到了前所未有的深度，那里尚还是块处子地，谁的手指都没有碰过，可是一下子就被贯穿了，一种热辣的痛感伴随着更加可怕的快感冲上了脊背，Leo感觉又要到了。  
Gerard也爽得头皮发麻，天知道他等这一刻多久了，他没忍住直接抽插起来，贪婪地想要进入更深的地方，当然也没忘记摩擦早就找准的敏感点。这一点上他是无师自通的天才，很快就让Leo的呻吟变得零零碎碎，只知道抱着他的腰求饶，湿漉漉的眼睛里盛满盈盈晃动的情欲。  
Pep被晾在一边，真想抽烟。虽然他没有烟瘾，但空着的手指真的很需要烟的安慰，他闲闲地插了句嘴：“第一次用后入式比较好，这样的姿势Leo容易累。”  
两个学生这时候倒听话极了，Gerard把Leo放在床上，从后面侵犯他，反正他长得高，还可以轻易地把Leo的头掰过来亲吻。  
这个姿势他掌握了主动权，也终于进入了更深的地方，某一个时刻，Leo的身体突然一缩，Gerard也停住了。  
Pep了然地问道：“是不是碰到了？”  
“什么？”Leo说不清楚，但那个地方被碰到让他兴奋得不行。  
“像是一块软肉，比别的地方都要烫，好像有一条缝……”Gerard用心感受着，继续往缝里戳刺，“唔，流出了好多水……”  
说着说着他也意识到了这是什么地方，向来厚的脸皮也忍不住红了。而Leo此刻已经完全把脸埋进了枕头里，羞得根本不想抬起来了。  
“是生殖腔，如果你不戴套内射的话，他很可能会怀孕。”Pep严肃道，“永远不要做那样的事，除非你能发誓一辈子对他负责。”  
“嗯，我不进去。”Gerard说，他就在外面转转。  
他退出了一点，然后开始反复撞击那块软肉，Leo抱着枕头，被操得一晃一晃的。Pep到底没忍住，抽走了枕头，让他趴在自己怀里，然后闲着的指头富有技巧地揉捏他的乳头。  
那两颗小东西估计从来没被玩过，小小的，颜色也淡淡的。刚开始Leo只是觉得疼，但随着Pep的碰触，渐渐有了种酥麻感。  
Pep观察着他的表情，在他耳边问道：“有感觉吗？”  
“是的，”Leo对他突如其来的亲密还不适应，只是怯怯地点头，“先生。”  
Pep啧了一声，然后压低了声音，在他耳边吹了口气：“小荡妇。”  
这三个字比任何触碰都来得刺激，Leo惊讶地睁大了眼睛，难以置信他向来文雅的先生说出了这样的话，用来形容自己的话。他感到委屈极了，而且在那一刻他涌起了可怕的情欲——对着先生的情欲——这让他羞愧万分，但同时情欲高涨。  
Pep望着他，笑了笑，突然捏起他的下巴，亲吻了他的嘴唇。这个吻破除了魔咒，百无禁忌，他再也不是什么师长、教父、先生，或是别的什么玩意。他想操眼前这个孩子，货真价实，想把阴茎放进他的身体，他也好奇那个淫水充沛的生殖腔，他像所有的alpha一样充满着让Omega受孕的渴望。别不承认，伪君子，Pep自嘲地想道，你喜欢他，你禽兽起来和自己十八岁的学生Gerard没什么区别。  
Gerard不满他们在接吻，强行掰过Leo的下巴，自己吻了上去，并且探出了舌头。他释放的信息素充满侵略性和排他性，相比之下Pep就内敛地多，他并不是没有占有欲，只不过不会用那么幼稚的方式展露出来。所以他只是耸了耸肩膀，表示退让。  
没有人比Leo能更清楚地感觉到信息素战争的了，Gerard放松钳制后，Pep并没有对他僭越一步。但Leo却有心为他做些什么，他伸手解开了Pep的裤链，在Pep惊讶的目光下，隔着内裤亲吻那根怒涨的阴茎，把灰色的内裤舔出了一块湿痕。  
“先生，”Leo吐出来的气息就喷在他的胯下，他黑亮的眼睛从下往上看向他，耳朵尖尖是粉色的，“我帮你舔出来好不好？”  
Pep曾为说出“小荡妇”那三个字而后悔，此刻他简直觉得自己过于天真。这个小家伙满身是纯情的肉欲，天真的放荡，是天使和撒旦的结合，这个神秘的矛盾体直接让他灵魂深处超脱于肉欲的那一部分也为之发狂。他摩挲着孩子的脸颊，眼神逐渐变得幽暗，把他的头按向自己的阴茎。  
Gerard不能说没有不满，但反正口交服务他以前就享用过了，倒也不必和Pep争第一次。Gerard搂着Leo细瘦的腰，肉棒深深地操进去，他只需要稍微用些力，就能感觉到平坦的小腹被浅浅地戳起。Leo被他弄得不知道是舒服还是难受——他嘴被填满了说不出话——反正只能可怜地摇晃着屁股。Gerard看到那白白的一团晃动着，心头满是邪念，忍不住“啪啪”打了几巴掌，在上面留下红色的掌印。他每拍一下，Leo的小穴都会狠狠地收缩，把他吸得很舒服。  
Leo现在可不好受，心里后悔极了。Pep根本不像看起来那么无害，他用阴茎大力地操着他的嘴，每次都深入到喉咙口，逼迫他用舌头舔弄马眼。他还很喜欢蹂躏他的卷毛，手上的力道倒是轻飘飘的，仿佛不是在按着自己学生的头口交，而是上课时一个在普通不过的抚摸一样。  
总算Gerard先射了，射的时候还不忘帮着Leo撸动阴茎，好让他和自己一块射出来。Pep却并没有那么快，Leo顶多算是帮他舔得更硬了一些。他拆了一个新的安全套，然后插入了那个尚未闭合的穴口，缓慢地挺动。Leo累得在他怀里半阖着眼睛，嗓子已经哑了，只能发出软软的梦呓一般的呻吟。  
Pep还算温柔，然而把情事拖得极为缱绻漫长，到后来Leo软软地趴在他身上，，一句话也不说，就是止不住地啪嗒啪嗒掉泪珠子。Gerard在一旁不满极了，他早就又硬了！  
可等Pep总算射完了，Leo说什么也不肯再让Gerard进去了。他防御性地抱着枕头，头毛都蔫蔫地垂在耳边，不满地控诉道：“你们两个混蛋自己玩去吧！”  
Pep和Gerard意识到这是他生气的前奏，连忙投降。获得了绝不会再为非作歹的承诺后，Leo终于放心地合上了眼皮子，迅速睡着了。至于被抱到浴室清理，他们对他昏睡过去的身体做了什么，那就是另外一个故事了……


	2. 兔

兔子性格温顺，软糯可欺，急眼了还会咬人。  
当然，最重要的是，易于受孕。

巴萨射击训练场，封闭训练室内正在模拟极端情境。在人造的狂风暴雨冲击下，将子弹射到30米外的靶子上都成了问题，射击者们不得不时常抹一把防风镜上的雨水，眯着眼睛扣动扳机，然后眼睁睁看着子弹被风吹到八千里外。  
一个小个子默默走了进来，防风镜和耳罩遮住了他的脸，最小号的训练服对他来说都有些宽大，更何况他还像个小孩子一样手心掖着袖子。占着原来位置的射击者翻了个白眼，甚至都懒得给他挪位置。小个子也并没有什么意见，缩着身子蹲下来，像一只蜷起身子准备捕猎的大猫。  
然而，当他开始射击时，所有人的目光都被他吸引了。渐渐的乱七八糟的枪声停下，只剩下有规律的“哒——哒——哒——”声。屏幕上不断跳出一个个鲜红的“9环——10环——9环”……  
Gerard趴在玻璃壁墙上，很得意地叫道：“看啊，Leo这次又要破纪录了！”  
值得一提的是，原记录保持者依然是Leo，记录保持时间长达半个月。  
他的父亲，John Pique站在他身后，神色冷漠，“Leo很优秀，上个月‘King’接见了他。”  
“King？就是那个从来不露脸的地下教父？”Gerard非常意外，接着涌上来一阵狂喜，能被King看中，说明Leo的实力得到了认可。  
作为加泰罗尼亚最大的组织，巴萨可不仅仅是明面上的垄断巨头那么简单。Pique家族仅仅掌控了露出海面的冰山一角，就已经是一个富可敌国的庞大集团。而掩盖在海面下的其余部分，无数家族的利益盘结交错，国王的恩泽和法律的权威都无法触及那里。它如此巨大以至于被称为一个地下王国，而掌控一切的教父是一个神秘人物，关于他的一切都隐而不宣，他可怕的统治力却如黑暗一般无处不在，人们更愿意称呼他为“King”。  
John看着一脸傻笑的儿子，真是恨铁不成钢，他根本没意识到问题所在！King接见了一个Omega仆人！而Pique家的大少爷还在这里跟啦啦队一样欢呼！  
他的脸色更阴沉了。  
这时候Leo从封闭训练室出来，像只落水的小狗一样使劲甩了甩脑袋，然后用手抹了把脸，把湿漉漉的额发捋到了脑后。他的脸上挂着浅浅的笑意，黑色的瞳仁温和而明亮，连John都不得不承认，他有把自己儿子迷得神魂颠倒的资本。  
见到等候着的Gerard时，Leo脸上的笑意扩大了，变成了一个得意洋洋的笑，扬着下巴一副等待夸奖的模样。他随手脱了厚重的湿外套，丢到Gerard怀里，外套下面只穿了一件黑色背心。少年人骨架很小，好像还没有发育完全，然而肌肉饱满流畅，皮肤白得耀眼，一条皮带松垮垮地束着细腰，半露的胯骨上赫然印着一个暧昧的吻痕……  
John看到儿子无比顺手地接过脏衣服，然后又是嘘寒问暖，又是添茶倒水，眼皮跳了跳，他觉得有必要和儿子谈一谈这件事了。

自打从训练场回来后，Gerard就很不对劲，Leo怀疑是不是老爷和他说了什么，以至于大半天Gerard都用一种直勾勾的目光盯着自己。  
Leo累了一天，懒得多问，裹着条毛毯躺在沙发上，打着哈欠看电视。过了一会儿，他用脚尖点了点Gerard的腿，“少爷，我要喝可乐，加一块冰。”  
“哦。”Gerard下意识答应了，起身去拿可乐。  
不对劲。  
白天父亲的话猛地蹿到了他的脑袋里：“到底你是仆人还是Leo是仆人？宠着可以，但别让他爬到你头上。”  
Gerard端着可乐回来了，Leo看都没看他一眼，从毛毯里伸出两根手指，Gerard不得不屈尊弯腰递到他手里。  
Leo连句“谢谢”都没有说！  
Gerard闷坐在一旁，更生气了。  
不一会儿Leo转到了美食频道，又开口了：“少爷，我们明天吃烤肉吧。”  
“吃烤肉”的具体含义是Gerard辛辛苦苦地准备食材和原料，然后累得一身是汗满身油烟把肉烤出来，Leo负责坐在桌边吃。  
别说烤肉了，自打他们搬出来以后，一日三餐都是Gerard做的，Leo可能连厨房的门朝哪开都不知道！除了做饭，他号称负责洗衣服，可是在他早上赖床的那些日子里，哪次不是Gerard任劳任怨地把衣服洗好。  
“少爷……”Leo好像又有意见要发表。  
Gerard简直没见过哪里还有这样含辛茹苦的少爷！他扑过去，连着毯子抱住Leo把他压在身下，瞪着眼睛，“Leo，我问你，你这个月洗过几次衣服洗过几次碗？”  
“诶？”Leo没想到他搞突然袭击，仔细回想了一下，然后心虚地别开了眼睛，“唔，那个，大概，呃，好像洗过……”  
“别数了，都是我做的。”Gerard无情地拆穿他，“我是养了一头小肥猪吗？”  
“你还日猪啊？”Leo勇敢地反瞪他，“再说当初是你坚决不请仆人的。”就是为了能在房子里的任何一个地方把他压倒，天知道厨房的料理台有多冷，玄关的地板有多硬，Leo还不是配合他做了，现在反倒来怪罪他了！  
“那是因为我已经有一个了。”Gerard捏他的脸，“当初是谁举着手发誓‘我会好好服侍少爷’的？”  
“那时候我才十三岁，用童工犯法。”Leo据理力争。  
“现在总不犯法吧？”Gerard努力争取自己的权利，“这对我太不公平了Leo，本来说好家务一人一半的，现在全是我做，你这是恃宠而骄！”  
Leo有些心虚，掂量着入冬以来，自己的确越发怠惰，于是瘪了瘪嘴，“好吧，你说怎么办？”  
Gerard就等他这一句话呢，脸上露出了一个奸计得逞的笑，Leo立刻感到不妙，想收回话却为时已晚，只听Gerard说道：“给你两个选择，要么以后家务我们一人一半，要么一年中有一天你必须完全听我的话，给我当一天真正的仆人。”  
Leo咬着嘴唇权衡了半天，不用做家务的诱惑实在太大了，不就是一天吗，忍一忍就过去了，“我选第二个……你不会做什么过分的事吧？”  
“不会，不会，我怎么会忍心伤害你呢？”Gerard笑眯眯地亲了他一口，“那就这周日，说好了哦？”  
“一言为定。”Leo伸出拳头和他碰了碰。

最近外面并不太平，两个人都没有出门。像两个小老头一样天天抱着茶（Leo是抱着可乐）晒太阳。Gerard甚至挂了块牌子，写着“距离周日还剩N天”。  
这几年巴萨一直风雨动荡，内部明争暗斗，外部强敌环伺。身为Pique家族的继承人，Gerard受到了重点照顾，无论是来自敌方还是己方。他和Leo从小就接受了体术和射击训练，Leo在这方面展现出了惊人的才能，明面上他是Gerard的仆人，其实还身兼保镖的职责。十六岁的时候他就拥有了自己的配枪，虽然到目前为止，这把枪最大的用途还是床上的情色道具……  
这周四Leo又去见了一次King，他神神秘秘地走，回来的时候满面愁云，重重地抱了Gerard一下。  
“听说家族决定让你去英国，避避风头。”Leo在他怀里发出闷闷的声音。  
Gerard揉了揉他的后脑勺：“别担心，如果非要离开的话，我带你一起走。”  
Leo看起来一点也没被安慰到，“我想说的就是这件事，King希望我留下来，他可以给我庇护。”以及一些别的东西。  
“什么意思？”Gerard皱眉。  
“意思是，你去英国，我留下。”Leo说。  
Gerard扯着嘴角笑了笑，“让他们做梦去吧。”  
Leo张了张嘴，话却堵在喉咙口没能说出来。他踮起脚尖拉下Gerard的头，双手环在他的脖子上与他接吻。  
“但是我也想让你走。”这是Leo没能说出的话。就像King告诉他的那样，Gerard留在这里只会永远是一个长不大的孩子，而他自己也需要离开少爷的庇护得到更多的锤炼，分开对他们有好处。更何况环境还如此危险，组织内部已经赶在发生前化解了好几次谋划缜密的绑架计划……

周日如期到来，Leo一个晚上没睡好觉，越发觉得Gerard会搞出很可怕的事情，况且今天是Pep过来的日子。  
Gerard捧着一个大礼盒来敲门，盒子是黑色的，上面用粉色绸缎绑着一个巨大的蝴蝶结。Leo不安地接过盒子，打开一看，盒子“咣叽”一声落到了地上。  
如果他没有看错，里面应当是一件……女仆装。  
“专业一点，仆人当然要有仆人的样子。”Gerard振振有词。  
“不，不行，我……”Leo大声抗议，却被Gerard捂住了嘴巴。  
“补充一个规定，今天你不许拒绝我，无论我提什么要求，只能说‘是，主人’。”  
Leo起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他以前怎么没发现Gerard还有这种恶趣味？  
“快点把衣服换上，今天我可是很苛刻的，”Gerard看着愣住的Leo，威胁道，“还是说，你想做家务？”  
“好吧，你先出去，我换衣服。”Leo把Gerard推出门外，他得静静。  
“动作快点，今天你还要做早餐。”Gerard在门外得意地喊道。  
冷静了大概半个钟头，Leo出来了。他先是把门推开了一条缝，四处张望，确定没发现Gerard，才别别扭扭地从门里挤出来，鬼鬼祟祟地下楼。  
他摸到厨房，翻找鸡蛋和面包，一只手一直拉着裙子的后摆，不知为何腿还有些发抖。  
“啪啪啪。”Gerard不知道从哪里走了出来，一边鼓掌，一边满意地上下打量他的装扮。  
被看到的一瞬间，Leo的脸一下子红了，表情很有些羞愤欲绝的意思。他知道是女仆装，但没想到是那种女仆装！  
裙摆实在太短了，什么都遮不住，他一直努力往下拉，可每次弯腰都会露出小半个浑圆挺翘的屁股。如果把裙子向后拉，却又会露出前面白皙的大腿，连腿根的指印和吻痕都能看得一清二楚。  
腿上是一双黑色吊带袜，有些紧，在大腿上勒出了红痕，再往下是一双带着点跟的黑色小皮鞋。  
更加崩溃的是上半身，黑色的丝绸衬衫紧紧包裹着身体，头上戴着一双白色的兔子耳朵，随着他的动作晃来晃去。  
“很好，很好，”Gerard满意地拍手，“接下来我要检验一下你是不是把衣服穿全了，把衬衫扣子解开来。”  
Leo吸了口气，似乎在酝酿一句脏话，然而情势所迫，最终他说出来的是：“是，主人。”  
他因羞耻而闭上眼睛，解开了胸前的扣子，把衬衫拉开来给主人看。  
白皙的胸膛上下起伏着呼吸，泛着一层薄薄的粉，一件小小的黑色内衣遮住了他的乳头，但粉嫩的颜色又透过蕾丝露出来了一点。虽然内衣只有A杯，但还是空出了两块，Gerard的呼吸突然凑得很近，手指戳了戳他的胸口，“太平了，还要继续长大哦。”  
隔着胸罩被戳到乳头的那一刻，Leo忍不住轻喘了一声。察觉到他的呼吸乱了，Gerard无声的笑了笑，帮他拉上了衣服，“这些只可以给主人看，不可以对着别人脱衣服，知道吗？”  
“嗯……主人。”Leo轻声应和。  
“好，现在把裙子拉起来给我检查一下。”  
Leo情不自禁退了一步，靠在了料理台上，他的眼神有些躲闪，脸上飘着两团可疑的红云。  
“快点。”Gerard背着手，耐心地催促道。  
“是，主人。”Leo的手指发颤，掀起了短短的裙摆。他穿着一条和内衣配套的黑色蕾丝女式内裤，内裤的布料相当省俭，前面只能堪堪包裹住阴茎，两个蛋都露出了一点，而后面则只有细细的一条，卡进了臀缝里，反复摩擦着穴口。此外，他的屁股后面，还有一个巨大的白色绒球兔子尾巴，把裙子都顶起来了一块。  
Gerard半蹲下来，揉了把他圆圆的屁股，又去玩那个兔子尾巴。他一碰到Leo就忍不住叫出了声，双腿难以抑制地颤抖。  
“这就受不了了吗？”Gerard揪住尾巴，一下子把它拉了出来，兔子尾巴连着一根只比手指长一些的假阳具，粗也不是很粗，但放在里面肯定够刺激的了。Gerard欣赏了一会儿已经变得湿软的穴口，又毫不留情地把假阳具插了回去，一下子捅到了底。  
“唔啊……”Leo受不了这个，软软地靠在了他身上，发出诱人的低吟。但今天Gerard不准备那么快把他吃掉，他有一整天的时间来慢慢品尝。  
“很乖，衣服都好好穿上了。”Gerard揉了揉他的兔子耳朵，“接下来快点做饭，主人快饿死了。”说完，他雄赳赳气昂昂地走出了厨房，这真是一个历史性的时刻，Gerard Pique与厨房划清了界限。  
大少爷能走就是Leo此刻最大的幸运了，赶紧忙不迭地开始做早餐。本就糟糕的厨艺赶上了灾难级的发挥，端上桌的时候Gerard确认了好几遍才敢相信这是培根鸡蛋三明治。  
“在加泰罗尼亚，我们一般不会把厨余垃圾称为三明治。”Gerard戳了戳盘子里的碳状物，大无畏地一口咬了下去。  
当然，作为小女仆，Leo并不能和主人一起上座吃饭，他只能在一旁看着，等候吩咐。  
Leo咽了口口水，在饿惨了的时候，哪怕是黑暗料理也是充满吸引力的。他一下子想起了刚住进Pique家的时候，他也是和其他下人一样站在一旁看着主人用餐，桌上的那些看得到吃不到的美味佳肴组成了他对饥饿最初的概念——哪怕是在生活艰难的老家，父母也没让他挨过一顿饿。  
后来他可以上桌吃饭了，这个权利是Gerard帮他争取的，他一哭二闹三上吊，不仅晚上要抱着自己睡，吃饭也恨不得跟他用一个盘子。于是Leo得以穿上体面的衣服，和他坐在一块吃主人吃的东西。  
这是段美好的记忆，然而在今天这个无伤大雅的游戏里，却突然无比鲜明地提醒了Leo一件事：他所有的一切都是Gerard给的，离开少爷的庇护他什么都不是。他可以撒娇，但那是因为少爷愿意宠他，他可以不干活，那也是因为少爷乐得惯着他。如果，只是说如果，有一天Gerard宣布他们永远像今天这样，主是主仆是仆，他没有拒绝的权力。  
Gerard并没有察觉他的不安，还拿了一块三明治凑到他嘴边：“来尝尝你的手艺。”  
Leo先是咬住了三明治，接着不得不含住Gerard的手指，那根手指和他的舌尖打了个招呼，又恋恋不舍地拂过他的唇，才依依惜别。  
吃完饭后Leo收拾了盘子去厨房，把嘴里的东西吐进了垃圾桶，“呸，难吃。”  
他简直没法理解Gerard是怎么面不改色地吃下去的，还全部吃完了，这种包容和宠溺真是让他难堪。  
不好吃就吐出来，没必要那样。  
心里有疙瘩的时候，仿佛他做什么都是错的了。  
Leo从冰箱里找出麦片，随意冲了点牛奶当早饭。他感觉浑身都不对劲，不仅仅是这身衣服，他的心也变得很奇怪，好像和谐的曲调里响起了一阵杂音。

下午Pep登门授课，Leo打开门的时候，他惊讶地挑了挑眉。  
Gerard介绍道：“这是我家的女仆Leo。”他吐字的重音全都放在了那个“我”上。  
“哦，好吧，年轻人的游戏。”Pep脱掉了外套和帽子，随手递给Leo。Leo接了过去，替他挂到了衣架上。Pep伸出靴子，他不得不蹲下来帮他解开鞋带，脱下来放好位置。自始至终，Pep没有多看他一眼，仿佛他真的只是一个微不足道的女仆。  
入戏真快，这秃头坏蛋总是在这种方面格外熟练，Leo在心里对他翻了个白眼。  
然而不得不承认，这个游戏进行到现在，还是Leo第一次感觉到主仆间森严的差距，他头一次体会到诚惶诚恐，很怕做错事。而Gerard，一整天都跟一个调戏良家妇女的公子哥一样，压根没给过他压力。  
他们走到书房，Pep扫了一眼Leo的打扮，问道：“那么今天我的学生就只剩一个了？”  
“对，”Gerard抱着胳膊想了想，“Leo，你就负责打扫书房吧，你看看，这房间多少天没打扫过了？还有，赶紧去给先生泡杯茶，太懒的话是要被惩罚的。”  
“是，主人。”Leo赶紧去泡了两杯茶端进来，放在Pep和Gerard面前，然后退到了一边。  
Pep玩味地盯着他，Leo不敢抬头，却能感到那锐利的目光，好像掀开了自己的裙摆，舔舐着自己赤裸的身体。  
“可爱的裙子，”Pep评价道，“当然，人更可爱。”  
“谢谢。”Gerard不客气地领受了。  
他们开始上课，Leo也开始打扫卫生。他尽量离两个人远一点，磨磨蹭蹭地跪在地上擦地板。后面不知道什么时候已经流了很多水，假阳具也把穴道扩张得十分松软，不知不觉就要滑出来。他努力地夹紧屁股，好几次不得不悄悄把假阳具往里推，寻找合适的角度夹牢，仿佛背着两个男人偷偷自慰一般。他渐渐有了感觉，嘴巴里忍不住漏出了点细碎的喘息。他以为两个人看不到，可是很快他就听到Pep煞有介事地说：“你家的女仆就是这样的吗？在上课的时候用按摩棒自慰，勾引少爷？”  
Leo愣住了。但他得承认，比起每天都能见到的Gerard，Pep总是能让他更加羞耻和兴奋，他有些难耐地夹紧了腿，不知所措，很怕自己会露出更加失态的反应。  
Gerard朝他勾了勾手指，“过来，来这边打扫，每次都背着我干坏事。”  
Leo走过去，权衡再三，决定先擦柜子。可Gerard少爷家的柜子实在太高了，不得不踮起脚尖伸长手。Leo犹豫了一下，然后轻轻跳了跳，去够最上面，结果裙子扬起，露出了颤动的臀肉，又白又翘，多汁的水蜜桃一样诱人。雪白的兔子尾巴和头顶的兔耳朵也跟着一跳，映衬着同样雪白的肉体，格外淫糜。  
Pep和Gerard同时呼吸一滞，简直怀疑Leo在故意勾引，Pep的教鞭毫不留情地抽在他的屁股上，在泛红的入口处戳弄，“你到底是想搞卫生，还是想被搞？”  
Leo趴在柜子上，眼圈红红的，卷卷的发尾一翘一翘的，他轻声说：“对不起……”  
他老实地搬了张椅子到柜子前，站在上面擦柜子。但是从这个角度Pep和Gerard能畅通无阻地看到他的裙下风光，他们也无心看书，一并欣赏着。  
在他们的注视下，那条兔子尾巴一直在微微颤动，粘腻的水溢来，把穴口附近的白色软毛全沾湿了。不是很辛苦的活，但Leo好像干得累极了，一直在喘气。好几次他伸手去拉身后的裙子，或者提一提吊带袜，欲盖弥彰。  
接下来是擦桌子，女仆装的胸口很大，Leo弯下腰的时候，可以很轻易地从领口望见里面。Pep看到了他白皙的胸口，小小的胸罩挂在那里，空空荡荡，两颗鲜艳的小果实不知什么时候已经挺立起来了。那里痒得厉害，但Leo不敢去摸，只能在擦桌子的时候趁机蹭几下桌子，缓解那种又痒又胀的感受。  
“乖女孩，”Pep笑了笑，“内衣也好好地穿上了。”  
Gerard很得意：“那当然，他的胸现在可敏感了，只要揉两下后面就能出水呢。”  
“哦？”Pep看起来饶有兴致，一只手揉弄Leo的胸，另一只手摸到了他的穴口。他只是随意隔着衣服揉了揉乳头，Leo就呜咽了一声，舒服得屈起了腰。  
Pep曲指划过他的穴口，轻轻刮擦了两下，然后把手收回来，灯光下他的手上是一层亮亮的水痕，“看来是真的。”  
Leo不敢抬头看自己流出来的东西，可是他浑身都散发着香甜馥郁的味道，在Alpha眼中他发情的事实根本无从藏匿。  
Gerard笑道：“秘诀是你要经常亲吻揉捏它们，适当地可以用一些小道具，比如在胸口贴两个小跳蛋他就很喜欢，上次我那么干的时候，他在宴会上高潮了两次……”  
Leo捂住胸口的衣服，羞愤地瞪了Gerard一眼，不知道是在气他这么做，还是气他把这件事往外说。  
接下来是地板，Leo拿着抹布跪在地上擦拭，Pep提醒他：“别忘了桌子底下。那些蛋糕屑都是你弄下来的。”  
书房只进过他们三个，而其中又只有Leo酷爱吃蛋糕，他的确是弄脏书房的头号嫌疑人。  
Leo不得不钻到桌子底下，去收拾那些烦人的碎屑，可Pep和Gerard就那么坐在那里，根本没有让开的意思。Leo能清晰地看到两人裆部都是鼓囊囊一大包，早就尝过了它们的滋味，他不禁咽了口口水。  
这时候，Pep的鞋子突然伸了过来，无意似的踩住了他的下身，还不轻不重地碾了碾。  
“啊……”Leo叫出了声，一瞬间他几乎以为自己要被踩射了。他难堪地躲了躲，却撞到了Gerard的腿上，狡猾的少爷立刻用双腿勾着他的腰，迫使他的头埋在他昂贵的西装裤上。那根巨大的东西靠得极近，Leo都能闻到浓浓的荷尔蒙的味道。  
“乖，说要就给你。”Gerard弯下身来，捧着他涨红的脸颊。小兔子的眼睛红通通圆溜溜，黑亮黑亮的，里面盛满了恼怒和羞愤，他以为自己很凶，可殊不知这样的表情可爱到让Gerard只想立刻操他。  
Leo倔强地咬着嘴唇，一言不发。  
他已经打扫完了，他才不要理这两个坏家伙。  
他推开Gerard准备站起来，然而他没有想到后面流了那么多的水，在起身的一刹那，兔子尾巴滑了出来，叮当一声落在了地上。里面的淫水再也没有了阻挡，全都一股脑儿流了出来，把挺翘的屁股染得湿漉漉的，一些顺着腿滑下，另一些则淋淋漓漓地滴到了地上。  
那几秒钟Leo的脑袋一片空白，连Pep和Gerard都吃惊地失去了言语。  
“真是淫荡啊……”半晌，Pep用赞叹的口吻说道。  
“你到底多想被我们干，嗯？”Gerard啧啧道，“这样是要受惩罚的知道吗？”  
Leo愣愣地站着，泪水盈满了眼眶，他无意识地喃喃道：“对不起，主人……”  
他也不知道自己为什么要道歉，甚至惊讶于自己轻而易举地就被驯化。他嘴上倔强地说着不要，但身体里早就湿得一塌糊涂。他希望Gerard所说的“惩罚”是用肉棒操他，至少此时此刻他如此渴望着。  
“让我想想，怎么惩罚你比较好。”Gerard用双膝夹着他的腿，把他固定在自己身前，揉弄他乱乱的头发，“介于你今天已经很累了，看来惩罚需要本少爷多花些体力，不如……”  
“不如我替你来吧。”Pep突然说道，“我知道该如何惩罚那些不守规矩的下人。”  
“好啊。”Gerard欣然允诺。他的目光里满是敌意，但脸上还挂着笑。  
Leo一下子慌了，他最不愿意面对的就是Pep，他因畏惧而颤抖起来。  
Pep拍了拍他的背让他放松：“别怕，你会喜欢的。”  
Leo可一点也放松不下来。  
“弯腰，趴在墙上，把屁股抬起来，掀起裙子。”Pep命令道，“接下来我会用教鞭抽你十下，每一下你都必须报数，明白吗？”  
“明白……先生。”  
Leo在墙上乖乖趴好，把脸埋在胳膊上，另一只手拉起了裙子。只是想到两个Alpha在后面看着，他就根本忍不住情动。  
金属教鞭细长且富有弹性，Pep抖动手腕，第一下又准又狠地落在了雪白的臀瓣上，发出清脆的响声，  
“唔！”Leo直接痛呼出声，好半天才想起来，报了声“一”。  
接着是第二下，第三下……  
Leo报数的声音逐渐哽咽：“二”，“三”……  
Gerard咽了口口水，他看到Leo的臀肉弹动，黑色的蕾丝内裤陷在臀缝里，勉强遮住了小穴，隔着轻薄的布料也能看得出来穴口因为强烈的刺激而开合，爱液溢出来，顺着双腿缓缓流下。  
第六下Pep下手更轻，如同抚摸一般，落在他的小穴上，向下按压，将内裤按进了他的穴口，接着一路向下，顺着会阴滑到了前面，轻轻抽打两个卵蛋和阴茎。  
Leo站都站不稳了，呜呜咽咽地哭着。他的阴茎彻底勃起，从内裤里滑了出来，挂在一旁，顶端吐着透明的前液。那些火辣辣的痛感早就变成无数快感，一点一点把他推向高峰。  
“你没有报数，”Pep冷酷地宣布道，“我们从头开始。”  
Leo难以置信地转过头，“先生，不要……”  
说完他才想起，今天自己是无权说“不要”的。  
Pep不为所动，下一鞭落了下来。Leo绝望地数道：“一。”  
十六下挨完之后，他缓缓滑坐到地上，伴随着喘息细细地哭着。Pep后面几下根本没有用力，而是用教鞭不轻不重地抽他的小穴、双腿、阴茎、乳头……就是这种软刀子他根本承受不了，一直处在高潮的边缘却无论如何都无法到达，他快被情欲逼疯了。所以让注意到有人靠近时，他都没管是谁，就伸手去解他的腰带，“给我吧，求你……”  
是Gerard，他蹲下来抓住了他的手，湛蓝的眼睛盯着自己，神情相当认真：“说清楚，你想要谁？”  
Gerard和Pep都站在眼前，好像小径的两个分岔。当然无论选哪个他们都会喂饱自己，但是Leo知道有些东西会因此改变。  
他忍住了下意识要脱口而出的答案，抬头望向了Pep。Pep勾起嘴角笑了笑，然后做出了几个口型。  
打一个月前就徘徊在心底的那个念头像一道闪电击中了Leo，他回避了Gerard殷切的目光，抓住了Pep的裤管，“……我想要先生。”  
Gerard愣住了，不敢相信自己耳朵听到的，在这一瞬间他浑身冰凉，牙齿都在咯咯颤抖，就像他十六岁那年险些被子弹击中，冰冷的死亡的味道弥漫上了舌尖。他僵硬地站起来，紧接着怒火才击中了他的心，他铁青着脸走了出去，重重地摔上了门。再不走的话，他怀疑自己会做出什么难以挽回的事情。  
Pep抱住了Leo，轻拍他的背，“做得很好，Leo。”  
Leo紧紧地抱住他，躲在他怀里，不管不顾地恳求道：“让我高潮吧，先生。我今天……真的很难过，让我忘记一切吧……”  
“这是你应得的奖励。”Pep小心地抚摸着他的臀肉，那里因为之前的惩罚而布满了纵横交错的红印，“痛不痛？”  
“要我说实话吗？”Leo抬头看他，眼神里有种隐隐的疯狂，他在自暴自弃，因而口不择言，“痛，但是很舒服，被打的时候我一直都想着先生的阴茎操进我的小穴，把我干到射出来。这是实话，先生，每次您给我上课的时候我都在想这些东西。”  
他把汗湿的头发别到耳后，湿红的眼角满是勾人的媚态，主动扭着腰去骑他的肉棒。  
Pep满足了他，戴上了套，直接操了进去。根本不需要扩张，里头湿软得仿佛发情的雌兽，贪婪地咂着粗大的硬挺。  
“说起来，这还是第一次我先上你。”Pep感慨道。以前哪怕是他们做爱，那肯定也得是Gerard满足之后。那个狼崽子嫉妒心和攻击性都很强，今天他肯定气昏头了，才会把Leo单独留给他。  
“别提他。”Leo模模糊糊地嚷道。他变得格外主动，上下吞吐着肉棒，自虐一般想让他进得更深一点。  
“生殖腔口都打开了。”进入更深的地方后，往常紧闭的地方今天很容易就探了进去，整个生殖腔都完全敞开，因为发情而高热，Pep不得不再次为他这方面的天赋赞叹，“只有那些被调教过的性奴才会敞开生殖腔……明白吗Leo，你天生适合被操，你不用被调教就是个很棒的性奴，第一次上床的时候我就知道了。”  
“那就进来吧，”Leo丢掉了羞耻心，甚至没有为这番话脸红，他主动用生殖腔接纳了他的肉棒，“我想要……”  
Pep握住他细瘦的腰肢，重重抽插，很快Leo便射了出来，双腿紧紧地夹着他的腿，放浪地呻吟着。他的精液弄湿了Pep的西装，但是道歉也很敷衍：“对不起，一会儿帮您舔掉。”  
第一次释放后，他倦怠了一些时间，任由Pep随意摆弄。眼睛空茫茫地望向一边，止不住地想，Gerard此刻在哪里？他能听到自己的声音吗？  
他还记得刚才Pep对他做的口型：“你爱他，所以你会选我。”  
很快，快感又找了上来，Leo还想要第二次，于是抱着Pep的腰撒娇。Pep看着他这样子，只是心疼，所以格外温柔些。宽厚的手心揉弄着他的阴茎，用肉棒不断地刺激他的敏感点，很快帮他达到了第二次高潮，并且容忍他再次弄脏自己的西装。  
没过多久，Pep的喘息也变得粗重，Leo投桃报李，殷勤地收缩小穴，全心全意地服侍他。Pep射的时候，Leo啃咬他的下巴，吻着他性感的胡茬，那里已经有点斑白，统领一个大家族总是很辛苦的。  
Leo抬起了腰，让Pep的阴茎滑了出来，他摘掉套子，蹲下来吮吸Pep紫胀的龟头，把最后一点精液也吸了出来，然后一点一点舔干净了肉棒上的精液。  
“谢谢招待，”Leo抬头看他，Pep也低头看自己，目光晦暗不明，“King。”

和父亲通完电话，Gerard靠在二楼的栏杆上，看着Leo和Pep告别，临走的时候他还踮起脚尖给了他一个吻，就像以前他得到的那样。  
Gerard甚至有些茫然，不知道自己做错了什么会得到现在这样的结果。也许从第一次默许Pep上Leo的时候就已经开始错了，可接下来他几乎无法自拔，不止一次洋洋得意地当着Pep的面侵犯Leo，炫耀他如何占有那具漂亮的肉体。他幼稚地想要证明某些东西，现在惩罚来了。  
但是他骨子里的高傲不允许自己陷入迷茫，他宁可愤怒，让别人痛苦去吧。  
Leo上了楼，Gerard就在那儿等着，什么也没说，弯腰把他抱了起来，丢进了卧室里。  
Leo也没有挣扎，沉默地望着他。黑绸裙子依然挂在他身上，内裤却已经不知道丢到哪里去了，丝袜上也都是大大小小的破洞。白皙的身体上布满了红痕，想也知道刚才是一场怎样激烈的性爱。  
“Pep操得你爽吗？”Gerard残忍地开口了，他接下来说的每一个字都打算伤害他，“是不是外边的鸡巴尝起来比家里的好，小骚货？给你个家庭教师你就馋成那样，怕是见到个Alpha就忍不住张开大腿。”  
Leo没有反驳，他在床上抱着自己的膝盖蜷起来，似乎准备沉默到底。  
Gerard越发恼火，欺身上前抓住他卷卷的头发，迫使他抬头看着自己。哦，漂亮的脸蛋，像是童话里那些让星星哭泣让月亮坠落的英俊王子，曾经让他如此迷恋。Gerard吻了他大大的眼睛，他挺翘的鼻尖，还有他微张的嘴唇，仿佛在以唇描摹他的形状。他喃喃自语道：“我早该这么做的……”  
Leo没明白他的意思，但是Gerard已经一把把他推倒在床上，半勃的阴茎凑到他的嘴边：“帮我舔硬。”  
“我……唔……”Leo什么都没来得及说，阴茎就粗暴地插进了他的嘴，他连忙用唇舌招架，口齿间都是Gerard的味道——愤怒的味道，复仇的味道。  
Gerard很快硬了，命令道：“把腿分开。”  
Leo瑟缩了一下，但还是乖乖抱住了自己的腿，双手分开了小穴，那里已经被前一个使用者操得烂熟，仍在饥渴地蠕动。他还没觉得够，还想要更多。  
Gerard直接操了进来，没有戴套。这还是第一次Leo没有隔着那层套子就吞下肉棒，他一下子慌了，并且意识到Gerard想做什么，“Geri，不要这样……”  
“今天你没有资格说拒绝，”Gerard的眼睛里跳动着疯狂的火焰，“还有，叫我主人。”  
Leo哽咽着“嗯”了一声，顺从的样子甚至有些可怜，但并不能引起身上人任何的同情。  
肉棒顶得很深，进入到生殖腔的时候Gerard快嫉妒疯了：“他也进去了对不对？你让他进了你的生殖腔？！”  
Leo偏过了头，不愿意回答这个问题，Gerard强行掰过他的下巴，逼问他：“说啊！”  
“对，Pep进来了，”Leo死死地盯着他，毫无畏惧，他顺从并不意味着怕他，“他干得我很爽，他一进来我就高潮了，不像你一直只管自己舒服完事……”  
Leo的话没说完，因为Gerard像只凶恶的野兽一样，一口咬住了他的咽喉，同时他的阴茎深深地进入了他的生殖腔，胀大成结。  
Leo浑身发抖，在此刻感到畏惧是Omega的本能。Alpha本该安慰Omega，给这个意义重大的时刻留下一些美好的回忆。  
Leo想尽力克制自己的本能，想再次勇敢起来，可是他无论如何也做不到了。他很难过地哭了起来，Gerard慢慢松了口，神情同样悲伤。然而他足够格外坚决，谁也不可能在此刻阻止他接下来想要做的事。  
结完全卡住了腔口，把窄小的地方撑得满满当当，Leo逐渐崩溃，不管不顾地抱住Gerard，这是他最无助时的本能。他完全无法思考，语无伦次，“Geri，好痛……少爷，主人，亲亲我，好不好？亲一下就不痛了……”  
十三岁那年他被管家揍了屁股，小Gerard偷偷亲了亲他的脸颊，告诉他：“亲一下就不痛了。”  
Gerard如愿吻住了他的唇，与他交换了一个深深的吻。与此同时，微凉的精液射在了滚烫的腔内，Leo身子弹动，几乎有些痉挛，硬是被操到了高潮。生殖腔没受过这种刺激，分泌了大量的淫液，一波一波淌出来，Gerard估计也被他吸得受不了，一边吻他一边含糊地骂着婊子。  
Gerard强行标记了他。  
两人如历死劫，俱是一身汗水，脱力地喘息着，仿佛两只刚刚殊死搏斗过的野兽，已经无力撕咬了都还要用通红的眼睛瞪着彼此。  
Gerard胳膊撑在床上，半覆在他身上，挡住了灯光，洒下一片阴影。  
Leo睁大眼睛望着他，半晌才吐出几个字：“你不能这样……”  
“为什么不能？”Gerard理所当然道，“你本来就是我的。”  
此时他尚还无法理解，人不是东西，哪怕原来是属于他的，也是会伤心难过，也是会逃走的。  
“你不能什么都不说就标记我，”Leo换了一种说法。  
不能拿一个甜甜圈当戒指，不能连一句正式的“我爱你”都不说就标记他，这太不公平了。  
“你想要什么说法？”Gerard完全误解了他的意思，嘲讽地笑了笑，“你想当Pique夫人吗？”  
Leo转过头，什么也不愿说了，他像一把火热烈地燃烧到了现在，突然之间只剩灰烬，寒冷彻骨。他该为自己的不忠付出代价，可这个代价昂贵得有些超乎想象，他觉得好像永远失去了他的Gerard，一开始他只是想逼他离开而已。  
“我答应父亲去曼彻斯特了，三天后就出发。”Gerard最后吻了他一下，眼睛里是一片深蓝的夜，“既然标记了，以后对着别的男人张开腿的时候，也想想我。”


	3. 雏鸟

刚破壳的雏鸟会追随第一个看到的活物，趁它羽翼未丰满，赶紧抓在手心里。

Leo的分化完全是由Gerard引起的，那家伙分化成了Alpha后，丝毫不知道收敛自己的信息素，像只行走的喷水壶一路喷洒风骚的信息素。John骂他像只四处撒尿划地盘的狗，当然，说这话的时候他是个骄傲的父亲，他认为Pique家的Alpha就该这样，霸道、强势、极具侵略性。  
17岁的Leo成了第一个受害者，本来发育迟钝的他提早迎来了分化。某个夜里，他的后穴里涌出了让他难以理解的液体，身体高热发烫，脖子上的腺体肿了起来，散发出一股甜甜的糖果味。  
他惶恐地跑去浴室，想把身上的味道洗掉，然而无济于事。第二天早晨John Pique一眼就看出了他的异状，凑近闻了闻他的脖子，然后笑了。笑容里混杂着轻蔑和轻佻，让Leo浑身发冷。  
四下无人，John的手伸进了他的睡裤，他的手掌宽大，轻易包住了他的臀瓣，放肆地揉捏。他亲切地关怀道：“发情的感觉怎么样？小屁股有流水吗？”  
“早上好，父亲。”Gerard的声音突然从楼梯后传来。  
“早上好，Geri。”John自然地收回手，仿佛刚才什么也没做。他拍了拍Leo的肩膀，同情地叹息道：“可怜的孩子。”  
在他这样的Alpha眼中，一个人分化为Omega，等于人生已经被判了死刑。Omega是低贱的、劣等的，只配做Alpha的玩物，他们软弱而愚昧，唯有善于生育这点还算可取。  
John走了后，Gerard气呼呼地冲过来把他抱在怀里，不加节制的Alpha信息素糊了Leo满脸。这对Leo造成了二次伤害，他的小腿肚子都在打战，热潮再一次涌了上来。  
Gerard十分疑惑地吸了吸鼻子，接着掰着他的肩膀严肃地教育道：“下次少吃点糖，你看你浑身都是糖的味道。还有，离John那家伙远一点。”  
Leo一语不发地推开了Gerard，一个人跑到房间里把门反锁，趴在被子上喘得厉害。光是被Gerard抱着，他就感觉受不了……他把手伸到裤子里自慰，然而射过一次后汹涌的情潮并没有退去，后穴又胀又痒，反而更加饥渴——虽然他也不清楚自己渴望着什么。  
不知所措间，他慌乱地掏出手机，给远在老家的母亲Celia打了个电话。  
电话那头的母亲听到他分化为了Omega，先是倒抽了一口凉气，接着大笑起来：“太好了Leo，不要怕，这是件好事，妈妈为你高兴……我一直担心你去做危险的的工作，现在不用了，Gerard少爷对你很好，你得抓住他，加油Leo……”  
Leo哭笑不得，那边妈妈激动地给他支招如何拿下Gerard，已经安排到了上床标记的阶段。Celia很爱他，可她完全不清楚他的处境，她骄傲的儿子不想成为Alpha的附庸，也从来不觉得自己有哪里不如Alpha。  
挂了电话，Leo在通讯录里翻找，竟然没有其他可以依靠的人。他茫然地上下滑动，最终停在了一个名字上——Josep Guardiola。他的脸开始发烫，询问老师这样的问题简直是一种亵渎，可是他脑袋里已经忍不住在想，如果是像Pep这样的Alpha知道他是Omega，会是什么反应呢……  
他按下了通话键。

第二天，Leo按照Pep给的地址，找到了郊区的一间小房子。房门没有锁，Leo直接走了进去，他本以为这是Pep的家，可是里面太干净了，没有一点人住过的样子。空气中弥漫着一股香醇的巧克力的味道。  
Leo走进了厨房，看见Pep穿着一件灰色毛衣，正在一口小奶锅里煮热巧克力。他的袖子挽了起来，露出了结实有力的臂膀，如他的人一样，安定、沉稳、有力。火光照亮了昏暗的小厨房，香味变得格外浓郁，锅子里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡。Leo大胆地走过去，把头靠在Pep宽阔的背上，像只乏力的小熊懒洋洋地靠着大树。Pep身上有股极淡的茶香，Leo贪婪地嗅着，疲惫不安的心忽然就宁静下来，他从背后环上Pep的腰，轻轻叫了声“先生”。  
他们之前从来没有过这样亲密的动作，可这一刻它就这样自然而然地发生了，谁也没觉得有什么不对。  
Pep的身子僵硬了一会儿，这孩子根本不知道自己在做什么。然而他的心的确就像是巧克力一样，被这简简单单的撒娇煮得又烫又软。他闻到了Leo身上发情的味道，也许他这么做只是Omega的本能，他们天生会这种把戏，Alpha征服世界，他们征服Alpha。  
他放任巧克力沸腾太久了，一滴滚烫的巧克力溅在了他手上，Pep一下子清醒过来，转身对Leo说：“尝尝我煮的巧克力。”  
“好。”Leo摇摇晃晃地站直了身子，双手缩回背后，很无辜的样子。  
微妙而静谧的时光被打破，他们之间又隔了一条疏离的边界。如果Pep有那个能力，他希望能把那一瞬封进琥珀里。  
他们端着马克杯，一块儿走到了客厅。客厅只有一个红色的小沙发，Pep坐了上去，Leo就盘腿坐在他身边的地毯上，小狗狗一样抬头看他。  
Pep递给他一个文件夹，里面夹了十几页纸，“这是关于ABO三性的基础知识，我把重点全部拎出来了，回去好好掌握。”  
“谢谢先生。”Leo接了过来，他没想到跑到这儿还得上课，真是扫兴。  
“还有一些知识，没有写在纸上，但我必须告诉你。”Pep说。  
“什么？”Leo好奇地睁大眼睛。  
“Gerard有没有碰过你？”Pep直白地问，“我是说，他的阴茎有没有进入过你的后穴？”  
肉眼可见的，Leo的脸一点一点红了，可Pep的神情严肃，一点都不像个臭流氓，Leo也就不好意思摆脸色，只能很小声地承认道：“还没有……”  
这个“还”字意味深长，Pep换了个坐姿，胳膊肘撑着下巴，垂下眼帘打量他的孩子。  
“那么就先别让他碰你，”这话里多少有些私心，但狡猾的Pep藏得很好，“你的生殖腔还在发育，过早的插入性行为对你的身体没好处。我想至少在18岁以前，你不能让他进去。你得好好告诉他事情的严重性。”  
“嗯。”Leo答应了。他想到了什么，羞涩地笑了笑，“虽然您会觉得少爷很鲁莽，但他其实是个很好的人，如果知道对我不好，他一定不会做的，您放心吧。”  
天知道Pep此时心中有多么嫉妒，不过他依旧很有耐心。他冲Leo抬了抬下巴，示意他坐到沙发扶手上来。  
Leo坐了上来，双脚踩在了沙发垫子上，双手像小孩子一样乖乖搭在膝盖上。Pep不动声色地把他的双脚压在了腿下，用体温捂着那两只冰凉的脚丫子。现在他们靠得近极了，Pep也压低了声音，仿佛情人在交换密语。  
“再告诉你一个秘密，虽然插入不利于生殖腔发育，但是用后面的确比前面更舒服。”Pep抓着Leo的后脑勺上柔软的头发，让他们的额头贴在一起。Leo的呼吸乱了，脸红得像在发烧，可Pep还在继续说：“而且以后你每次发情，不用后面的话，是没有办法真正高潮的。”  
这话一下子戳中了Leo的死穴，他已经体会过那种感觉了，不上不下，难受极了。  
Pep从口袋里拿出一支看起来很贵重钢笔递给他，“这是礼物。”  
Leo接过来，好奇地看了看，不明白为什么他会在此情此景送这样一个礼物。  
“转一转笔帽。”Pep提醒他。  
Leo转动笔帽，钢笔突然高频率震动起来，Leo吓了一跳，很快反应过来，这是一根按摩棒——天哪，先生送了他一根伪装成钢笔的按摩棒。  
“你可以先用起来，很简单，插进去就可以了。”Pep的声音低沉舒缓，蛊惑一般，“今天回去试一试，告诉我感受。”  
当天深夜，Pep在睡梦中被Leo的电话吵醒。  
接通后，那头并没有任何人说话，但Pep耐心地等待了一会了。他听到了轻微的震动声，黏腻的水声，似有若无的喘息。渐渐地喘息声变得急促而撩人，水声也更加清晰和响亮，Pep完全能想象到Leo用钢笔玩着自己小穴的样子，一开始还有些放不开，渐渐食髓知味，抽插的速度越来越快……他听到Leo情动的呻吟里夹杂着自己的名字：“唔……先生……啊……好舒服……”  
第二天醒来，Pep将那认定为一场春梦，完全出于对自己学生的肮脏的欲念。尽管手机就在手边，他也根本不想去求证什么，有时候一厢情愿的幻想比冰冷残酷的事实更加招人喜欢。  
然而，当这周去上课的时候，Pep恼怒地意识到，那孩子就是故意的。他把那只钢笔握在手里，上课的时候一直轻轻咬着笔端，用天真而放荡的目光盯着他。好几次那截粉色的舌尖伸出来舔过笔尖，又抿起嘴唇吮吸，仿佛这是什么有趣的恶作剧。他浑身沾满了Gerard的信息素，可他就当着Gerard的面勾引别的男人。  
Pep尝到了失败的滋味，他的下身因此而抬头，欲念在心里膨胀。他重重地放下课本，吩咐两人自己阅读。他不希望在自己不冷静的时候说出什么与课程无关的话。  
Leo惬意地伸了个懒腰，没有比让不可一世的先生吃瘪更有趣的事情了。然而，他还没高兴多久，Pep突然走到了他身边，俯下身来问道：“送你的钢笔好用吗？”  
Leo的舌头打结，结结巴巴地答道：“好、好用。”  
“太过分了，就给Leo送，不给我送啊。”完全状况外的Gerard愤愤不平。  
Pep的手用力揉了揉Leo的脑袋，对着Gerard摇了摇头，“这是给好学生的奖励。”  
“切。”Gerard表示不屑。  
Pep又问：“出水顺滑吗？墨水灌太多的话不会漏出来吧？”  
Leo的脸一下子红了，悄悄去掐Pep的腰，可是Pep只是笑了笑，非逼他在课堂上说出来。  
“出水很顺滑……”Leo的手捧着通红的脸，眼神闪烁，“有时候会、会漏出来……”  
“什么破钢笔，转头我送你支好的。”Gerard不满道。  
“我送给Leo的是最适合他的。”Pep声音严肃，望着Leo的眼睛里却都是促狭的笑意，“对吧，用起来是不是比别的都舒服？”  
Leo猛地站起来，“我去厕所！”  
“我去看看他，脸那么红，别是身体不舒服。”Gerard连忙站起来跟上去。  
Pep拿起那只钢笔在手中把玩，舌尖舔过唇角，微微笑起来。

Gerard和Leo同岁，但是生日要比他早一些，Gerard18岁生日那一天，他们纠结了一帮狐朋狗友彻夜狂欢，把家里搞得乱七八糟，连Leo都被灌了很多酒，晕晕乎乎地趴在地毯上睡了一夜。  
第二天Pep敲了半天的门，就差报警了，Leo才晃晃悠悠地过来开门。他刚洗过澡，头发还湿着，穿着一件超大号T恤，浑身散发着酒味。眼皮惺忪，目光呆滞，三魂六魄都还没归位呢。  
Pep注意到他脖子上的腺体有一个大大的牙印，他的身上比以前任何时候都更多地散发着Gerard的味道。Pep皱了皱眉：“你们做了？”  
Leo稀里糊涂地摇了摇头，眯着醉眼：“没……没有……”  
Pep根本不相信一个醉鬼的话：“别对我说谎。”  
“真没有，”Leo撩了撩遮住大腿的T恤——它的原主人显然是Gerard，“您要亲自检查吗？”  
Pep失笑，自顾自走进去，地板上横七竖八躺着几具“尸体”，每一个都醉如一滩烂泥，和他们相比Leo简直是出淤泥而不染了。Gerard抱着酒瓶子斜躺在沙发上，头上还挂着一个傻不拉几的寿星帽子。  
“我以为你们会记得今天是上课的日子。”  
“我记得的，”Leo争辩道，“但是少爷根本不听，他们还灌我酒。”  
要不是他酒量好，早就加入躺尸的一员了。  
“别找借口。”Pep毫不留情地把他按在沙发上坐好，“今天的课程还要继续，现在是自由阅读时间，你必须看满两个小时书，做好笔记，我会检查。”  
“不要啊，先生，我错了……”Leo痛苦地捂脸，他现在只想睡觉，睁开眼睛十分钟都是煎熬。  
Pep不理他，已经开始主动帮忙收拾东西……出于洁癖，他实在是无法容忍一群醉鬼就这么躺在地上，地板上淌着酒液、食物残渣以及呕吐物。  
Leo认栽，随便在书架上找了本书摊在面前，盯着那几个字母，只觉得眼前天旋地转。不一会儿，脑袋就开始往下栽，身体东倒西歪开始散架，螺丝钉全跑飞了。  
Pep好笑地看了Leo一眼，小家伙太可怜了，眼神都是懵的，而且似乎还有点生气，鼓着腮帮子，时不时抬眼偷瞄他一下，发现被看到了，又赶紧装作认真看书的样子。  
T恤对他来说太大了些，小半个肩膀露了出来，Pep在上面看到了碍眼的指印和吻痕。联想到腺体上可疑的牙印，Pep觉得真的有必要检查一下。  
他冷不丁地走到Leo身后，突然握住了他的腰。Leo吓得“啊”了一声，心虚地申辩：“先生，我真的有在看书……”  
Pep瞟了一眼摊开的书，好家伙，居然是本英文书，哪怕此刻这本书倒放着让他读，都比Leo看得懂英文更有说服力。他不为所动，抱着Leo把他放到了茶几上，自己坐到了对面的沙发上，似乎在准备一场严肃的审讯。  
Leo咽了口口水。  
“把裤子脱了。”Pep说。  
Leo握住了T恤下摆，使劲摇了摇头。他依然有些醉，所以忘记了该如何伪装，这幅模样只会让Pep觉得更加有鬼。  
“快点。”Pep用上了命令的语气。  
“是，先生。”Leo缩了缩脑袋，慢慢吞吞地脱了宽松的短裤，然后不安地四处张望了一下（好吧，还好那群醉鬼看起来没有要醒的意思），一点一点拉下了内裤。  
刚才Pep敲门的时候他的澡才洗到一半。他洗得格外漫长，因为身上有很难洗掉的东西……Pep看到他身上的红色笔迹，揉了揉眉心，强按下了心里的怒火。  
从Leo的大腿根部一直延伸到小腹，用红色的记号笔写着一行大写字母：“Gerard的生日礼物”。已经被他洗掉了一点，但剩下的笔迹依旧鲜明得刺眼。  
而Leo的阴茎上面有一圈深红的勒痕，想也知道他们玩了什么游戏。  
“高潮限制？”Pep的手拂过那行字，冷笑着问。  
“是绸带，”Leo小声承认道，“他绑了个蝴蝶结，不让我射，一整个晚上……唔！”  
他的话还没说完，Pep的手指就毫无预兆地刺入了他的后穴。那里太紧了，一下子被插入真的很疼，Leo在他的桎梏下小幅度挣扎起来。  
Pep很快拿出了手指：“很紧嘛，看来你们的确没用到后面。”  
“他答应过我的。”Leo说。  
“他不应该伤害你，无论是哪种方式，”Pep冷冷地说，“我看你们除了插进去那下，别的什么都做了。”  
“不是的，”Leo急着为Gerard辩解，“因为是生日我才答应那么玩，平时的话只用手和嘴……”  
“你帮他口交过对吧？不止一次，因为他试过嘴巴之后肯定不会满足于手了。”Pep打断他，“那他帮你口交过吗？”  
Leo愣住了，他被堵得哑口无言，缓缓低下脑袋，湿漉漉的头毛也塌了下来：“他是少爷啊……”  
“你们是平等的。”Pep揉了揉他的脑袋，“无论是在上帝面前，还是在人世间。”  
“先生……”Leo带着些感激，也带着些困惑看着他。  
“想知道那是什么感觉吗？”Pep的声音沙哑，如魔鬼低沉的诱惑。  
“什么什么感觉？”Leo的脑袋卡壳了。  
Pep没有回答，只是低下头，含住了他的阴茎。  
Leo吓得滞住了呼吸，心狂跳起来，下意识想推开Pep，可Pep不为所动，而且他只是稍微含得深了点，Leo的身体就软了。从下身传来的可怕快感，以及先生正在为自己口交这个事实，把他吓坏了。  
Pep很少做这样的事，不过他的技巧也足以征服一个雏儿。只是顺着柱身轻轻舔几下，那根青涩的阴茎就颤颤巍巍地抬了头。Pep觉得有趣，咬住阴茎的头部，放在齿间轻轻研磨，那孩子就情动得不行，大腿在他手里颤抖，发出柔软甜蜜的呻吟。  
“先生……”Leo轻轻叫他。他不敢大声，房间里还有十来个醉鬼，发出打雷一般的鼾声。如果他们此刻被吵醒，就会看到Gerard家的小男仆坐在茶几上，对着他的家庭教师张开大腿，被吸得欲仙欲死。这群人里还包括了Gerard，一想到他就在不远处的沙发上躺着，Leo就害怕极了，这害怕又催生了兴奋，他甚至在幻想着Gerard睁开眼睛，看看他有多么淫荡，在毁灭的那一刻他达到顶端……  
Pep抬眼看他，深色的瞳仁里暗潮汹涌，那感情太深邃太沉重，Leo不敢与他对视。他借助酒精自我逃避，将自己放空为一丝追逐欲念的游魂，只是去感受那个男人给自己带来的一切，其他什么都不想。  
Pep湿润柔软的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，狭窄的喉咙挤压着头部，粗糙的舌苔缓缓舔舐着柱身，时不时为他做一次深喉。Leo感觉命都要给他了，双腿紧紧夹着男人的背，弯下腰来抱着男人的头，整个人都挂在他身上。  
他根本没坚持多久就高潮了，毫不设防地仰着脖颈露出了咽喉，压抑地小声呻吟着。高潮持续得格外漫长，他的身体痉挛了好几下，精液像是缓缓地淌出来的。Pep温柔地拍着他的背，好像怕他被快感压垮了，直到他的余韵慢慢消退，才吐出了软掉的阴茎。他抽了张纸巾，把精液吐到上面，但Leo怀疑他已经咽下去了好多。  
“怎么样？”Pep笑了笑，摸了把他的脸。  
这个笑太致命了，像一支冷箭偷袭了Leo的心。他笑得如此温和而包容，仿佛能容忍他的一切过错。男人的眼角已经有了细纹，岁月的痕迹侵蚀了他的锋芒，然而这也使他显得更为沉稳内敛，值得信赖。这一切对于青涩的少年总是充满诱惑力，好像只需要把手交到他手里，就能体验过去想都不敢想的一切。  
更不要提，在情欲上Leo感受到的所有美好的东西，都是Pep给的。  
“……很喜欢。”Leo像只雏鸟一样扑进他怀里，用卷卷的头毛蹭他的下巴，甜得像一块酒心巧克力。  
Pep享受着他难得的乖顺和温存，问道：“平时用按摩棒自慰的时候，都想着谁？”  
Leo在他怀里小声地哼哼，“想着先生。”  
自从分化成Omega以后，他的确已经无法光用前面满足了，可Gerard并不知道这些。很多次和Gerard互帮互助后，Leo会一个人偷偷躲起来，用那根钢笔插到后面，转动笔帽，那个时候他的脑袋里装的都是Pep——尽管他其实从未见过Pep的东西。  
这么想着，Leo忽然伸手摸到了Pep的下身，那里果然已经勃起，粗长而火热。他试着抓握，隔着一层裤子，揉弄，挤按……  
Pep的呼吸好像变烫了，一把将他推开。  
“乖，想吃的话以后有的是机会。”Pep有些狼狈地站起来，他的确不好受，但是一如既往的，他拥有耐心，知道什么时候播种什么时候收割。  
Leo直勾勾地盯着他的下身，那眼神真叫一个赤裸，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，突然凑上来啄了啄他的勃起，“说好了哦，先生。”  
Pep真是拿他没办法，不自然地站了起来，看到了茶几上的那本书。刚才怕Leo受凉，他把Leo放在了那本书上，现在书已经被爱液浸湿了厚厚一层，在灯光下闪着黏腻的光亮。  
“我该走了，”Pep扬了扬那本书，“这个就送给我吧？”  
“本来就是你的……”Leo还没说完，突然意识到了他在说什么，一下子咬到了自己的舌尖，疼得直喘气。  
这房子里的书全是Pep带过来的，本来就属于他，Pep想要的，是那本书上的自己身上流出的东西……  
Pep被他的样子逗笑了，拿书拍了拍他的脑袋。突然之间，他好像看到了什么，笑容凝固住了。  
“怎么了？”Leo紧张地问。  
“没什么。”Pep把书收进包里，亲了亲他的额头，“再见，Leo。”  
“再见，先生。”Leo将他送到门口，他身上仍穿着那件碍眼的Gerard的T恤。  
坐进了车里，Pep深深地吸了口气，今天的一切都超过了他的预料，他太冲动了。  
他的手指发颤，从包里拿出了装帧精美的书。  
为什么偏偏那么巧，偏偏是这本书，好像真的有神明在天上窥伺，将他押上良心的法庭，宣读无声的审判。  
Leo无意间在书架上拿到的书，是《洛丽塔》。  
Pep翻开书的第一页，仿佛得了失语症一般，他的头脑突然无法解析那些字母，只剩下两个颤动的音节在灵魂深处激荡：Leo，Leo，Leo……  
我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

某一个时刻，洪水冲破堤岸，一泻千里。  
Pep再也懒得计划自己的行为，他变得疯狂而无节制，顺应自己的欲望，掠夺一切——尽管在外人看来，他依旧是那个运筹帷幄的King。  
他的一生有过许多高尚的善举，当然也有过更多无法被宽恕的恶行，但他一直奉行一个原则：勿夺他人所爱。Leo的出现为这条原则加了个限定词：“除非你真的太过喜欢。”  
他有意制造了麻烦和争端，让John Pique认定西班牙对于儿子太过危险。他在背后牵线搭桥，让Sir Alex Ferguson对Gerard产生了莫大的兴趣。  
“他不该去英国，光是那儿的气候就会让小Geri发疯。”Pep与John干杯时这样说。  
“我看他就该去那种地方。”John一口喝尽了红酒，重重地把酒杯放在桌上，“而且别想带着Leo一起，该死的，他被区区一个Omega迷成那样！”  
别小瞧“区区一个Omega”，Pep品着红酒，感慨地想，谁能想我有一天会如此神魂颠倒。  
最后，如他所愿，那一天到来了，Gerard准备离开，家族为他办了一个告别宴会。一些高层受到了邀请，Pep并不在其列，但如果他出现，席间诸位应当感到荣幸。  
Pep适时地进入宴会，他看到角落里Gerard和Leo有说有笑——啧啧，三天前吵得天昏地暗，三天后居然就如胶似漆，年轻人的世界真是难以理解。  
他的出现像一阵寒流席卷了热闹的宴会，一瞬之间鸦雀无声，所有人都露出了迷惑不解的表情，尤其是Gerard，他无法理解为什么一个家庭教师会突然出现在酒宴上，而他的出现为什么又会让所有人惴惴不安。只有Leo，聪明的Leo，神情变得惶恐不安，恳求地望着自己。  
他们名义上的主席Roselle端着酒杯过来，笑着说道：“敬伟大的King！”  
其余的高层便也反应过来，齐齐举杯，“敬伟大的King！”  
Pep遥遥地向他们示意，接着向浑身僵硬的Gerard走来，与他碰杯，“敬我们前途无量的年轻人！”  
酒席上恢复了热闹的气氛，不少人暗中都高看了Gerard一眼，没想到这个年轻人被Pep如此看重。  
Leo抓住了他的胳膊，他气急了，手上力道极大，眼神就像要把他撕碎似的。  
Gerard神情怔愣，脸色苍白，再蠢他也能意识到发生了什么。他抓住Leo的肩膀，声音嘶哑生硬如冻结的冰块：“你早就知道了对不对？”  
早就知道他是King，和他联手把自己耍得团团转，说着爱他，背后却对着King百般献媚！他被最心爱的人背叛，彻彻底底，不留情面！  
不！不是这样！Leo想反驳。他不过也才是一个多月前刚刚知道这些，但他的确隐瞒了Gerard，他的确和Pep上床，他的确是Pep的同谋。他无可辩驳。  
Gerard死死地盯着他，等不到一句解释，全他妈是默认！他快崩溃了，困兽一般喘息着，竟然头一次产生了哭泣的冲动。太他妈丢人了！该死的！他这辈子都没有体会过这种悲痛，心被活活撕成了碎片！他无法消化这一切，无法面对这一切，他当了逃兵，破开人群大步走向门外。他的手心捏着一枚蓝宝石戒指，这是外祖父给他的，在巴萨创立初始就流传下来的珍贵宝物。  
三天前，冷静下来后，他的确有好好想过“Pique夫人”这个问题，那本来是一句气话，可突然引起了他关于未来的无数美好想象。外祖父临死前将戒指交给他，嘱咐道：“它本来是一对，红色的那枚不在我手上……现在这戒指已经无法号令组织了，但将来你要求婚的话，就用它……这是很珍贵的东西，只能交给你最喜欢的那个人……”  
Leo想去追，可Pep一下子拉住了他的手，当着所有高层的面，他笑着说道：“很高兴大家都聚集在这里为Gerard送行，祝他在曼联有光明的未来。今天，我也想为大家介绍另一个了不起的孩子，Lionel Messi。”  
众目睽睽之下，他高高地举起Leo的手，脱下陪伴自己多年的红宝石戒指，戴在了他的手上。  
“这孩子将会成为我的继任者，也就是，下一任诺坎普的国王。”


	4. Chapter 4

按照正常的成长流程，Pep可能成为任何人，但绝不会是一个老师。他出身显赫，从小就展现出过人的冷静和非凡的头脑，早早地开始学习如何成为一个领导者。他也的确做得很出色，并且享受自己的工作。  
他享受的仅仅是“工作”本身，而不是附加的那些诱惑。他不抽烟不喝酒不泡吧不玩Omega，白天双手染血，洗干净便可翻动书页。文艺青年的那部分在他身体里憋屈地生长，终于在某天，年轻的教父宣布道：“我想做老师。”  
他的朋友们笑得东倒西歪，特别是Jose Mourinho——这家伙精通八国语言，但仍致力于投身黑道事业——把大腿都拍肿了，“得了吧Pep，就算你愿意做老师，谁敢当你的学生？”  
他用手指比成了手枪的形状，怼在Pep的脑门上，模仿他冷酷的腔调：“听说你没做作业？很好，‘轰——‘！”  
Pep笑着拍开他的手，没有再说什么。一个月后，他坐在John家里喝茶。从二楼的玻璃望出去，小Gerard正在草坪上追着球飞奔，强壮得像一头小老虎，而另外一个瘦小得多的男孩正趴在一边看书，双手撑着脸蛋，赤裸的小脚晃来晃去。五月的阳光全落在他身上，微风吹来青草生机勃勃的香气。  
Gerard玩累了，像只小炮弹一样降落在男孩身边，两手一抄把男孩翻过来，给了他一个大大的熊抱。Pep看到了男孩的脸，幼小、白皙，羞涩地微微笑着。  
Pep的嘴巴先于思想就行动了：“我想教导他。”  
“Gerard？”John理所当然地误会了他的意思，“他就是个小混蛋，是该好好管教了。”  
“哦，不，”Pep修正了他的话，“我的意思是，那两个孩子都很不错。”  
“您是说那个小仆人？”John十分惊奇地问道。  
“是的，”Pep肯定道，“他叫什么名字？”  
“他叫Leo。”  
“Leo，Leo，”Pep把这两个音节放在舌尖把玩，“是小狮子呢。”  
当天，Gerard和Leo就被领到Pep面前，Pep告诉他们，从今以后他就是他们的文学课老师了。  
Gerard讨厌家庭教师，挑剔地上下打量他，肚子里在酝酿着各种恶作剧。  
Leo的脸红扑扑的，紧张地问道：“我也要和少爷一起读书吗？”  
“是的。”  
Leo兴奋极了，仰着头双眼亮晶晶地望着他：“谢谢先生！”  
Pep差点捂住心脏，他成为老师的夙愿突然被无限满足，而学生还那么可爱。哪怕买一个小可爱还要搭上一个小混蛋，那也值了。他实在没忍住，手抚上了Leo微微打卷的头毛，使劲揉了揉。那触感就像是什么皮毛柔顺的小动物一样，热乎又软和。Leo被他揉得东倒西歪，嘴里发出小小的抗议声。

五年后，Leo再次走进他的办公室，神色同样紧张不安。  
Pep抚弄着手指上的红宝石戒指——只有维持教父身份时他会戴上戒指——微笑地看向他。他看到Leo的脸上浮现了惊讶、畏惧、兴奋、疑惑，又很快归于平静。他的学生擅长隐藏情绪，即使发现教导自己多年的老师是黑道教父，也能很快变得不动声色。  
“不准备吻我的手吗？”Pep向他伸出手。  
Leo弯下腰来，握住他的手指，轻轻落下一吻，他的动作全然不见谄媚，倒像一个虔诚的信徒。他很快站直身子，直直地望着他：“我还能叫您先生吗？”  
“当然。”Pep亲热地拉着他的胳膊，将他拉到自己椅子边，“你似乎并不惊讶？”  
Leo颔首：“我调查过您，但是什么也查不出来，您教我们的那些东西，实在不像是一个平凡的家庭教师。本来我以为您可能是组织里一个隐藏的高层什么的……但我没想到会高到这个地步。”  
“所以，”Leo继续问道，“为什么突然告诉我您的身份？”  
“没有别的原因，”Pep一脸平静地丢下重磅炸弹，“我想让你成为我的继任者。”  
Leo这回着实吃了一惊，“我？！”  
怎么可能是他，Pique家的仆人——也许未来会成为少爷的情妇——总之无疑是组织里最低贱的那种人，成为King的继任者？！  
“别担心，不是现在，”Pep拍了拍他的肩膀，“相信我的眼光，你有那样的潜力。”  
Leo十分困惑，在他能涉及的领域，他的确都努力地去做到最好，但他真的不觉得自己有能力管好那么大的一个帝国。这太虚无缥缈了，超越了他的认知，他甚至觉得Pep有些任人唯亲，他把对自己的喜爱和正事混为一谈了。  
“先生，我并没有贬低自己，但我觉得您也许只是太喜欢我，”Leo十分诚恳，然而说到这句还是有些脸红，“所以过分地看重我……”  
“你搞错了一点，并不是因为喜欢你而高看了你，”Pep笑了起来，“而是因为你是这样的一个人，所以才会忍不住喜欢你。”  
告白来得猝不及防，不过那时候Leo还没接收到他的信号——他将“喜欢”理解为了师长对学生的那种喜欢。  
然而Leo的心还是狂跳起来：Pep是认真的，他的确认可自己的能力，他的确爱着自己。被那样温柔的目光注视着，他觉得自己能做任何事，成为任何人。  
“不过，”Pep仍在微笑，可他的语气冷了下来，“想要成功，你必须先离开Gerard。一直被他保护，你永远不可能成长。”  
Leo僵立在了原地，握紧了拳头。  
第一缕风在这个时候吹起，谁也无法想象这是一场风暴的开端。

后来，Gerard的确走了，他像一阵毁灭性的飓风，把一切都搅得粉碎，然后决绝地离开了。  
送别宴上发生的事引起了一场无声的地震，组织内外多少人吃惊地得知了这个消息，无数精锐的大脑开始咔咔运转，无数利益的触手已经开始向这里攀爬，然而对于Leo来说，这些都是往后才会知觉的事。当天晚上，他跟着Pep回了他的家。  
Pep感到不安，这是一种对危险的直觉，虽然Gerard走了，但那种威胁并没有消失。Leo沉默地跟在他身后，身上依然散发着Gerard的味道，Pep体贴地为他脱下外套，然后问他：“先洗个澡？”  
“我……”Leo欲言又止，最终还是什么都没有说，去洗了澡。  
Pep莫名焦躁起来。  
洗完澡后，Leo只穿着一身浴袍就出来了，身上依旧散发着不祥的味道。  
不，那不仅仅是Gerard的信息素，而像是两者的融合，Pep猛地意识到，他最不希望看到的事情发生了。  
“我被Gerard标记了。”Leo站在他面前，直白地说道。  
“……”Pep真是想笑，他无话可说。  
一个事实，Gerard虽然高高大大，但是在任何年龄段都打不过Leo。作为全巴萨最能打的家伙，从来没有人能单兵压制他。换句话说，如果Leo不愿意，Gerard是不可能得逞的。  
Leo深吸了一口气，硬着头皮继续说：“他射在我的生殖腔里了，那时候我正是发情期，所以受孕的几率接近百分之百。”  
“我会怀上他的孩子，”Leo语速很快，一口气把话说完，“我想生下来。”  
“你知不知道你在说什么昏话？”Pep气得不轻，然而他说出来的话并不是他心里想的，“这孩子可能一生下来就没有父亲！”  
他可得忍住，不能把心里话说出来，那太肮脏了，会把可怜的Leo吓坏的。他想着什么呢？他想操到他流产，做手术摘除他的标记，他想用锁链将他绑起来，永远藏在别人看不到的地方，想把他调教成只属于自己的性奴，只看着他只想着他哭着求被操，想用精液填满他的肚子，让他一个接一个不断地怀上自己的孩子。  
Pep捏了捏自己的眉心，挫败感找上了他。对，他可以算无遗策，步步为营，比任何人都手段高明，但却比不过冲动的少年丧失理智的昏招。像是在经营一盘精妙的棋局，即将胜利的时候莽撞的对手掀翻了棋盘。他的计谋再好又如何，他的对手是个不按常理出牌的混蛋，而棋局的裁判又是个彻头彻尾的偏心鬼。  
他满盘皆输。  
“我会爱他，”Leo的手捏着衣角，“孩子的成长需要的是爱，不是摆设一样的双亲。”  
他十三岁就住到Pique家，照样好好地长大了，Gerard给他的爱甚至要多于很多家庭健全的孩子。  
“爱？”Pep冷笑道，“为一个可能不再爱你的人生孩子？这就是你所谓的爱？“  
”不管少爷以后还爱不爱我，”Leo咬着嘴唇，坚决中透着股决绝，“我不想就这么结束那段感情，不想什么都不留下，我从十三岁就喜欢他了……”  
“那么我呢？”Pep打断他。  
“我不知道，”Leo把脸埋进手掌心，“我不知道，先生，人可以同时喜欢上两个人吗？”  
支撑着他坦白的那股勇气已经快用完了，他看不透Pep，不知道等待自己的是什么，他站在深渊之前，等待着被吞没或是被救赎。  
Pep深深地叹了口气，终于还是没忍住将他揽进了自己怀里：“当然可以，Leo，人是贪婪的动物，人会同时喜欢上好几个人。”  
“但是，”Pep亲吻他的头顶，“为了不让爱我们的人伤心，最终我们只能选择一个。现在你心里有谁不要紧，我希望你最终留在我身边。我们可以……试一试，你愿意吗？我们试一试。你可以把孩子生下来，但是你答应我之后你会去掉那个标记。”  
说出这话的时候他太过小心翼翼，一生中他不曾把自己放在如此卑微的位置，他像是用滚烫的手心捧着雪，害怕抓太紧雪会融化，又不愿松开手让雪花飞走。  
“嗯，先生……”Leo难以置信地望着他，Pep给他的比他能想象的最好的还要好。他忍不住紧紧抱住他，歉疚和感激搅和着他的心，同时他感到如此深深爱着年长的男人，几乎有些忙乱地亲吻他，从蓬勃跳动的心口一路吻到喉结、下巴、嘴唇……Pep任他亲吻，在自己皮带被解开的时候，他叹了口气，握住了Leo的身体让他冷静，“别做傻事，Leo，孕期前三个月都不能做爱。如果你打算生下孩子起码得去学会如何做一个妈妈，你不能指望我再教导你这个。”  
Leo眼圈红红的，吸了吸鼻子，不停地道歉：“对不起，对不起，先生，我……”  
Pep恨不得敲他的脑袋把他打醒：“你不会觉得我和你在一起只是为了上你吧？虽然你在床上的确很勾人。听着，你不需要做这些事，哪怕你只是站在那里什么都不做我也非常非常爱你，好了，现在换上睡衣去睡觉。”  
Leo乖乖地躺到了床上，显然还没缓过神，像是闯进了糖果屋的小孩，被幸福淹没，手都不知道该往哪里放才好。  
Pep洗完澡出来，看到Leo乖乖地躲在他的被窝里，只露出半个脑袋，圆溜溜地眼睛看着他。看，他反应过来了，脑袋里不知道转着什么主意。  
“我替你把被子捂暖了。”Leo说着，滚了一圈，回到了自己的位置上。  
Pep躺进那个暖和的地方，侧过身来看着Leo。壁灯洒下昏黄柔软的光，他的小情人才十九岁，那么年轻那么漂亮，手指上戴着自己的戒指，肚子里怀着别人的孩子。自己对他如此纵容，溺爱过头，却又无法自拔，深陷其中。  
Leo似乎打定主意要报答他，又建议道：“你说孕期前三个月不能做，只要不插入就没关系吧？我可以帮你用别的地方做。”  
“当然，你可以帮我，”Pep想到了什么，决定小小地惩罚他一下，“但是你自己不能高潮，因为每次情动的时候你的生殖腔都收缩得很厉害，这会影响胚胎的发育。”  
“真的吗？”Leo吃惊地张大嘴巴，相到这三个月的三次发情期，他快愁死了，“别的Omega也是这样吗？”  
“就你是这样。”Pep坏笑道，“因为Leo的生殖腔太能干了，所以这种时候也要额外多受一点苦。”  
Leo红了脸，小声说道：“先生舒服就可以了，我没关系的。”  
他俯下身来，隔着内裤舔舐Pep的性器，十分卖力，但唇齿依然有些笨拙。  
Pep靠在床上，眯着眼睛，突然说：“不不，Leo，你不能那样……”  
“什么？”Leo抬起头，迷惑地看着他。  
Pep伸手抚弄他的头发：“你不能仗着自己可爱，每次都胡来——虽然我的确会变硬——你应该学着在床上取悦别人。”  
“我不知道该怎么做。”Leo紧张地绞着手指，以他有限的性经验来说，无论他做什么，Gerard都是一副喜欢到爆的样子。今天他已经算是主动的了，很多时候他只是躺在那里，任由身上的两个Alpha摆弄。  
“想想你看过的那些片子，那些妓女是怎么做的？试着展示身体，说一些话，用上一些动作，诱惑我，取悦我。”Pep慢悠悠地说道。Leo在床上已经很棒了，但仍然需要适当的调教和开发。  
Leo咽了口口水，也不知道想到了什么，脸一点点变红了。他紧张地手都在发抖，慢慢解开了睡衣扣子，脱掉了上衣。Pep突然打开了大灯，让一切都变得一览无余，Leo的胸口泛着珍珠一样光润的色泽，因为寒冷微微颤抖着。  
Pep好整以暇地等待着他的下一步动作，这是Leo第一次试着去诱惑一个人，紧张都明明白白地写在了脸上。他的双手捏住了自己的乳头，慢慢揉弄着，直到淡色的乳头慢慢胀大，泛出明艳的红色。他本来只是想学着片子里的动作，但没想到这太刺激了，Pep像一个挑剔的嫖客，淡定地靠在床头欣赏他的表演，而他就像一个下贱的妓女，玩弄着自己的乳头，而且很快把自己玩得很有感觉，小屁股都湿了。  
“每次先生揉这里，都很舒服，所以自慰的时候，也会自己揉自己的胸，想象着那是先生，”Leo结结巴巴地说着，“好胀，帮我舔舔好不好……”  
他跨坐到Pep身上，身体紧紧贴在一起。Pep感到两个硬硬的小肉粒来回在自己身上磨蹭，便俯下身去捉住他的腰，吻他的乳头。  
Leo放荡地叫了出来：“唔，好舒服……先生，快一点，求您了……”  
隔着两层裤子，Leo骑在他身上，用臀缝摩擦他的勃起，模仿性交的姿势动作着。  
“水流出来了，”Leo轻轻地咬他的耳垂，“对不起，我又弄脏了内裤，先生惩罚我吧。”  
Pep被他蹭得更硬了，拍了拍他的屁股，问：“想要什么？”  
“想要先生的肉棒操进来，想要先生的精液喂饱我。”Leo脱口而出，复又紧张地小声补充了一句，“就说说，别真的进来呀。”  
难得这么好的气氛，他这一句一出来，Pep差点笑场。  
“好了好了，你这样我真不习惯，”Pep笑着说，“还是乖一点比较好。”  
Leo大大地松了口气，紧绷的身体马上就垮了，别看就那几句话几个动作，可是把他憋了一身汗。可见术业有专攻，情色行业也不是说进就进的，他顿时对毛片里能不间断的叫上一个钟头的演员肃然起敬。这么想着，Leo又觉得自己很没有性吸引力，十分泄气地趴在Pep身上，真想不通Pep怎么会看上自己这么个又没情趣又没经验的Omega。  
“表现得很不错。”Pep却似乎乐在其中，让他在床上躺好，双腿并紧，一只手捞着他的双腿，操进了他的腿缝。  
Leo努力夹紧双腿，感受着那根粗大火热的东西摩擦着腿根的嫩肉。他很快怀念起了被操入穴道的滋味，想象着那东西深深地捅进来，深得让自己害怕被弄坏了，却又紧紧吸着不放想要更多。  
Pep的手指抚弄着他湿透的内裤，然后把布料拨到一旁，让泛红的小穴露出来。指尖浅浅地戳进去一点，坏心眼地拨弄着穴口的软肉，把淫液涂在Leo的腿间，“多流点出来，不然你的腿会很痛的。”  
Leo小声抱怨：“又不是想流就流的。”  
“真的吗？”Pep笑眯眯地问道，突然用上了些力道，掌掴他的臀肉，“啪——啪——”的拍击声在安静的房间里格外响亮，“上次我用教鞭抽你的时候，你的身体喜欢得不行。”  
“唔！”Leo羞耻地闭上了眼睛，适度的疼痛带来了无数快感，他的确喜欢这样的痛感。  
“你看，”Pep用两指分开他的小穴，让他感受淫水慢慢淌出来的感觉，“身体总是很诚实的。”  
Leo真不想理他，主动用腿夹住了Pep勃起的肉棒，靠着淫液的润滑动了起来。Pep也没让他太累，很快夺回了主动权，抓住他丰润白皙的腿，大力地操了起来。  
就这么干了许久，Leo的双腿已经被擦得生疼，后面也空虚得受不了。倒是Pep，不紧不慢地用他的腿发泄完，还吻了吻他红红的膝盖。  
Pep一路吻上来，最后捉住了他的嘴唇。  
Leo伸出舌尖回应，两人精细地吻着，呼吸悠长，唇舌厮磨。  
“还好吗？”一吻完毕，Pep问。  
“不太好，”Leo愁眉苦脸，“好难受……”  
Pep安慰地抚着他的背，“忍一忍，走吧，带你去浴室洗一洗。”  
浴室里，他帮Leo冲干净了腿上的精液和淫液，又用手指分开小穴，用淋浴头冲洗里面。热水冲进了很深的地方，又像失禁一样流了出来，Leo难耐地呻吟着，前面翘得越发高了。  
“用淋浴头也会感觉吗？”Pep一点一点将后穴里的水导出来，这孩子的身体真是淫荡得超乎他的想象，“这三个月恐怕会很难熬。”  
Leo觉得丢脸，偏过头不愿看他，Pep用一条大浴巾把他裹起来，“好了，我们去睡觉。”  
回到床上，盖好被子，Pep给了他一个晚安吻：“好梦。”  
“晚安，先生。”  
然而Leo并没有很快睡着，这还是第一次，有了欲望却没有被解决。他在床上翻来覆去，忍受着欲望的煎熬。这还不是发情期，他都不敢想，发情期该怎么办……而且以后他的肚子会胀大，身体会变得臃肿，乳头会开始分泌乳汁，这一切在他下决定生下这个孩子的时候并没有考虑到，此刻却开始困扰他的心。  
Leo望着Pep的背，Pep对他越好，他的负疚感就越深。像先生那样好的人不该承受自己任性的伤害，可是他同样非常非常不舍Gerard留下的那个孩子。  
他不知道该怎么办才好了。


	5. Chapter 5

很快，在Pep的带领下，Leo开始熟悉组织的各项事务。一段时间里，他整天抱着资料跟着Pep跑，忙不迭地记笔记，观察Pep待人处事的方式。此外，他开始学习如何成为一个合格的妈妈，连最喜欢的甜点都不得不忌口了。  
忙有忙的好处，烦心事都被抛到一边，每天回家把自己往床上一抛倒头就睡。甚至有一次等人的时候，他居然就像流浪猫一样蜷在地板上睡着了。Pep估计从来没见过这种毫无戒心的野生小动物，看见角落里睡得美滋滋的卷毛小鬼，哭笑不得，只好小心翼翼地把他抱到沙发上，让他枕在自己腿上睡。半天下来，一个腿麻，一个落枕，Leo看着他站不起来的样子，捂着脖子大笑，Pep也笑得开怀，仿佛一下子回到了年轻的时候。  
一切都还没有步上正轨，什么都要从头学起，难免手忙脚乱。平时还算勉强可以应付，到了发情期的那几天，Leo就整个人都不好了。他只能注射副作用最小的抑制剂，当然，副作用小意味着效用也小得可怜。有了情欲，但又因为孕期无法纾解，他完全没法工作，脑子迷迷糊糊的，整天只琢磨着一件事：想要更多更多的Pep的信息素。  
这样的Leo满足了Pep心里最幽深最不可言说的欲望，仿佛真的成了他养在家里的禁脔。每天早上，贪吃的Omega都会主动帮他解决晨勃，迷恋地吞吐他的性器，红着脸咽下精液，再用小舌头一点一点帮他把性器舔干净。出门上班之前Pep会为他戴上肛塞，以免他流出的水弄脏地板。情欲消磨了Leo的理智和羞耻心，他愿意穿上各种衣服来讨Pep欢心：女仆装、水手服、真空球衣……有一次Pep打开家门，看到小家伙上身穿着他的白衬衫，下面什么都没穿，前面的阴茎高高翘着，手指一直在拨弄后穴的肛塞，弄出了好些水声。他黑亮的双眸里蒙着一层水光，嘴唇又红又软，微微张开，急促地喘着。Pep叹了口气，把他抱在怀里。两个月的身孕，身上长了些肉，小腹也稍微胀起来了些，抱着更加柔软，闻起来有一股甜甜的奶香。  
“我想要……”Leo像只讨食的小猫一样叫着。  
“再忍一忍。”Pep只好这样说。他帮Leo拔下肛塞，用手指安慰他的后穴，让里面攒了一天的淫水慢慢流出来。他尽可能地放出信息素，安抚欲求不满的小猫。Leo歪着脑袋瞧着他，一脸餍足地摇晃屁股，好让他的手指能进得更深一点；他抓着Pep的手放在自己胸口，叫着“奶头好胀，先生帮我揉一揉”；他与Pep接吻，舔他的身体，吸他的肉棒，小嘴忙个不停，眯着眼睛咽下每一滴精液；他亮出獠牙啃咬Pep的腺体，舔吻他的咽喉和动脉，极致的欲望如死亡一般迷人。  
等发情期过去，Leo总会神秘失踪一天。Pep也体谅地不去找他，知道该给孩子一点时间重拾面对生活的勇气……Leo回来后，就装作什么也没有发生的样子，只是经常警惕地望着他，时刻保持距离。偶尔Pep的手指不小心碰到他，他反应大得像只炸毛的猫，一跳三米远，接着能红着脸发半天的呆，脑子里不知道想到了什么限制级的画面。

Pep也开始频繁地将Leo带出去，领他认识组织里的骨干，让他着手处理一些工作。往往那些一开始瞧不起Leo的人，在合作了一段时间后，都忍不住派人向Pep打听，他是从哪里找了这么个厉害的小家伙。  
这一天，Pep将Leo带到了一个相当隐蔽的会所，比起平平无奇的外表，里面的装修奢华到让人咋舌，Leo很快意识到他们要见的不是什么普通人。  
“在巴塞罗那，嫖客每射一次精都要向我们交税。”Pep带他走过灯光昏暗的长廊，地毯软如泥沼，壁画是文艺复兴时期的裸体天使，“情色行业一直是我们盈利的大头。三杯酒再加一个Omega，Alpha的钱包就会变成不设密码的提款机。”  
Pep喜欢愉快的交易，他希望客人能笑着给他上供，而不是被枪指着。他鄙视强盗行径，厌恶血腥和暴力——尽管他自己本身就是一个西装革履的强盗，必要时也可以成为最残酷的暴力分子。  
Leo有些不自在，出门前Pep可没告诉他这些，以至于他还穿着宽松的卫衣，这使他看起来像个学生。人际交往不是他的强项，如果真的像电影里演得那样，黑帮都用拳头说话，他的日子会舒服许多。  
他们来到顶层的包间，里面已经坐着不少人。Leo一眼就看出，坐在中间的三人绝对是组织高层，而围绕着他们簇拥着七八个美艳动人的Omega。和其他的情色场所不同的是，这里的空气并没有充斥着乱七八糟的信息素，而是弥漫着一股低调的冷香。  
“噢，Pep，你终于来了！”风情万种的老板娘迎上来，指间夹着两杯酒。  
Leo默默地望了一眼她爆炸的胸脯，被一件低领衬衫堪堪包裹着，随时准备溢出来……Pep很自然地接过酒杯走了过去，与众人一一碰杯。三个高层识相地让出了中间的位置。Leo愣了一下，发现他们可没有留出他的座位，难道他要像其他Omega一样坐到Alpha腿上吗？  
这个想法只存在了一瞬，很快Leo就看见一个漂亮的Omega殷勤地凑了过来，坐到了Pep腿上，娇嗔着要喂他喝酒。  
周围的人都大声起哄，Pep笑着喝了一杯，好像从头到尾都没有注意到Leo的存在。Leo有些尴尬地站在一边，和周遭的气氛格格不入。  
Omega看到教父赏脸地喝干净了酒，更加放肆，仰着脸讨要一个亲亲。他的红唇越靠越近，眼看就要得逞，突然感觉后颈的皮被捏住了。他婉转地“哎哟”了一声，回头一看，那是一个气质相当干净的年轻人，手上力道却大得惊人，一把将他从Pep腿上揪了下来。他的相貌温润可亲，然而眼神却极为凌厉，贴着他的耳朵警告道：“注意你的身份。”  
Omega哆嗦了一下，多年风月场下来，他知道长得越无害就越危险的道理，这个年轻人绝对是一号危险人物。他连忙退开，脸上还挂着勉强堆起的笑容。  
Leo杀气未收，望向了Pep旁边的Alpha，“麻烦，”他礼貌地问道，“能给我让个位置吗？”  
那个高层愣了楞，下意识答道：“好、好的。”  
Leo在Pep身边坐了下来，依旧浑身不舒服，烦躁地捏着手指。他的手指上，那枚戒指闪着灼灼红光。  
他因为别的Omega靠近自己而吃醋，Pep愉快地想，他忍不住握住Leo的手，揽住他的肩膀，在他的侧脸上烙下一吻。刚才还杀气腾腾的Leo好像一下子被他亲傻了，眨巴了一下眼睛，脸红了。  
充斥着窃窃私语的包厢一下子安静了下来，Pep笑着向大家介绍道：“这是Leo。”  
我的宝贝，我的情人，我的继承者，我的小妻子。  
“幸会，幸会，”几只手伸到他面前，“久仰大名。”  
对于这群Alpha高层来说，和一个Omega握手还是一个新奇的体验。他们得小心了，不该混淆绵羊和狮子，眼前的年轻人值得狮子的礼遇。  
不过，对待Alpha贵宾只需要派上最上等的Omega就可以了，然而如何招待一个Omega，他们还缺乏经验，难道要派几个器大活好的Alpha上去吗……正思索着，大门被推开，一个欢快的声音传来：“欢迎来到Sitges，我们的宗旨是给客人最好的！”  
那是个带着灿烂笑容的Alpha，蜜色的皮肤在灯光下闪着诱人的光泽。他直直地冲着Leo走来，“天，这里有一个可爱的Omega！”他凑近闻了闻，翠绿的眼睛闪着狡黠的光，“亲爱的，你闻起来很久没有被好好疼爱过了，交给我吧，保准让你舒服得欲仙欲死。”  
“哦不！”有个高层已经捂住了脸，都不敢看那个Alpha的下场。Leo下意识看了眼Pep，Pep却对他抬了抬下巴，“去吧，感受一下我们头牌的技艺。”  
就是犹豫的这么一瞬，Leo已经被Alpha不由分说地拉起来，去了隔壁的小单间。Pep无所谓地举了举杯子，“他们玩他们的，我们继续。”  
在场的都是人精，无论心里怎样波澜起伏，面上都已武装起微笑，暗潮汹涌淹没在觥筹交错之间。  
Leo被Alpha放倒在床上，据说是头牌的Alpha的双手游走在他身上，灵活得像两条游鱼。很快他的手就钻进了他的衣服里，路过小腹的时候犹疑了一下，Alpha掩不住震惊的神色：“天哪，你怀孕了！”  
Leo皱了皱眉：“放开。”  
Alpha得寸进尺，表情夸张，声音却刻意压低了：“真的假的，那个秃头坏蛋会允许情妇怀孕？！哦不，他不会是真的喜欢你吧？”  
“我说放开。”Leo不耐烦地去抓他的手，Alpha却灵活地躲开了，还在喋喋不休：“你才多大？靠，哥们，说正经的，Pep真的射在你的生殖腔里了？我以为他这辈子都不会允许自己的鸡巴犯这种低级错误。”  
他的声音又轻又快，像一只小百灵鸟，并且又凑上来想摸他的脸。Leo任他摸了一秒钟，冷不丁地闪电般出手——他被惹恼了——一把抓住了Alpha的手腕，准备将他擒住。然而Alpha比他想象得更为灵活，竟然扭着身子逃开了桎梏。  
两三下交手，两人就已经完全了解到彼此绝非善类。Leo的速度极快，爆发力极强，几乎是个完美的战斗兵器。他很少遇到需要认真的对手，眼前的Alpha算是一个，不过当Leo决定认真之后，战斗也就失去了悬念。  
最后Leo将Alpha的手拧在身后，用膝盖将他压在床上，用上了三分力道，Alpha立刻怂了：“呜啊好疼好疼！我错了我错了，放了我吧，你一个Omega怎么那么厉害……”  
Leo弯下腰凑近他的腺体，冷淡地说：“你不也是吗？”  
“诶？”Alpha感到温热的鼻息喷在了自己的后颈上，像被情人的发丝撩到，痒得厉害。  
“喷再多Alpha香水，也无法掩盖Omega的味道，尤其是在出汗之后。”Leo迫使他站起来，拔出袖珍枪抵着他的背，“乖一点。”  
两个人是半推半就进去的，出来的时候就变成了警方扫荡黄赌毒的现场。伪装成Alpha的Omega先生一见到Pep就大声嚷嚷起来：“Pep！快让你的小情人放了我！”  
“老大，你又这样……”几个高层都不忍看，觉得十分丢人。  
Leo愣了一下，没想到这个看起来相当年轻的棕皮美人管理着最赚钱的情色行业。Leo松开了手，那人却没急着跑，又哥俩好似的搭住了他的肩，惹得Leo很想揍他。  
“Neymar，”Pep笑着问道，“玩得开心吗？”  
Neymar瘪了瘪嘴，答非所问：“我现在明白你为什么愿意标记他了。”  
他的逻辑理所当然，也没觉得自己说错了什么，然而这句话一说出口，Pep和Leo的脸色都变了。Neymar心里蹿过一丝火花，嗅到了惊天大八卦的味道。不过他相当识趣，见势不妙，马上插科打挥，把话题扯向了天南海北。

这次会面还算顺利，起码Neymar对他表现了极大的善意（他留了电话号码，朝他丢了个飞吻，表示“以后再约！”）只是烦躁感还是萦绕在Leo心头，他无意识地抚摸着肚子，问道：“先生非常在意这件事吗？”  
他说的是标记的事，不用挑明，两人都清楚得很。  
Pep瞥了他一眼：“当然非常在意。”  
他本可以用甜言蜜语让Leo不那么受煎熬，但他偏不。他有意地将Leo的心放在火上烤，就像他对他做的那样。  
Leo看起来更低落了。  
直到那个标记摘除之前，这是横亘在两人之间的一把滴血的刀子，他们不可能一边被它割得血肉模糊一边装作它不存在。  
Pep吻了吻他的头发，“记住这种痛苦，往好的方向说，这也是你爱我的一种证明。”

随着肚子越来越大，Leo不再跟着Pep出门。他变得多愁善感，脾气暴躁，孕期的不良反应伴随着各种心理症状逐一找上门，更何况标记他的那个人不在他身边，Pep的信息素始终让他感到不那么契合。  
不过也幸好是Pep，给了他无限忍耐和包容，容忍他的小脾气和任性——直到那个要求提出来为止。  
“我不想再戴着它了。”Leo转动着手指上红宝石戒指。  
Pep没有说话，似乎是想给他时间确认一遍自己到底说了什么蠢话。  
“我不想再戴着它了，”Leo重复了一遍，并且将戒指脱了下来，“我不是说要还给你，只是不想戴着。”  
“理由？”  
“我不配戴着它。”Leo说，“这是历任教父才可以佩戴的东西，你只是把它当做送给情人的小玩意送给了我。”  
Pep挑了挑眉，他当然知道Leo为什么会这么说，而且恐怕这话在心里藏了很久，只是今天忽然爆发了。  
——今天，当Leo代替他去下达一个命令的时候，一个愚蠢的家伙挤眉弄眼，装模作样地弯腰亲吻他的戒指，说：“遵命，夫人。”  
自从Leo的肚子大到衣服遮掩不住后，他开始不愿意出门。但很多时候出去见人不可避免，那些盯着他肚子的眼光伤害了他——那些眼光将他视作低贱的玩物，靠摇晃屁股吞吃精液上位，并且成功迷住了教父。  
于是，有意无意地，他会将戴着那枚戒指的手藏在口袋里，他常常会因为一些小事发脾气，他总是用叫人心碎的黑亮眸子看着自己，挺着肚子躺在床上被操的时候总是会哭泣。  
“不行。”Pep残忍地拒绝了他，“别的要求都可以，但这个不行。”  
Leo低下头，将戒指攥紧在手心，喉头耸动，似乎准备咽下苦果，可过了一会他又抬起头，态度比先前更强硬：“我不要。”  
“你不要，”Pep在舌尖把玩这几个字，去拉他的手，“就还给我。”  
Leo被吓坏了，拼命摇头：“不、不行！”  
Pep抓住他的手腕，强行去掰他的手指：“Leo，你到底知不知道这个戒指意味着什么？要么戴上，要么还给我。”  
Leo不回答，只是死死地握紧手不还给他。不一会儿，他忽然打了个激灵，不再挣扎了。他抬起头，Pep看到他眼眶里满是泪水。  
Leo颤抖的手平摊开来，戒指在他手心里断成了两截。  
这枚一百多年的老古董甚至只是镀金的，拿到当铺里都换不了几个钱，但谁都知道它的分量。  
Pep张了张嘴，从空荡荡的躯体里响起了悲戚的回声，“好了，现在你可以留下戒指，也不用佩戴它了。”  
这还是第一次，他转身离开，将Leo一个人留在原地。

“他最近和Neymar混在一起，”Tito，他的好兄弟兼好帮手，十分多余地通知他，“他们去了拉斯维加斯，在那里找到适合孕妇的娱乐项目可真不容易。”  
Pep颔首表示知道了，丢给他一份文件，“有件事需要拜托你去完成。”  
Tito看到封面上的大字“清理计划”，神色顿时严肃起来：“你准备动手了？不，不，Pep，现在还不是时候。”  
“不行动的话永远不是时候。”Pep说。  
“这事儿太危险了，而且现在你把那么多事情都交给了Leo……”Tito将文件翻到最后，Ronaldinho的名字赫然出现在那里，“你敢动他的Ronnie哥哥，他会和你拼命的。”  
“这就是我交给你的理由，”Pep不为所动，“一切行动都采用最高的保密级别，Leo越晚知道越好。”  
“我不明白，为什么突然急着做这件事？Roselle一直没找到由头攻击你，你这是白白送他一个把柄。”在任何时候，清理功臣都是件非常敏感的事，需要触动的利益太多太多，真正做好了也未必有什么人感激他。  
知道好友是真的担心，Pep也没有办法再对他隐瞒：“我不能把一个臃肿腐败的帝国交到Leo手里，有些事需要我替他做完。”  
Tito越听越心惊：“你准备做什么Pep？别说得好像遗言一样。”  
“我比他大16岁，交代遗言这样的事情终究会发生不是么？”Pep试图开个玩笑，“别担心Tito，我只是想帮Leo的忙，就像父亲总是会为子女铺路一样。他是个了不起的天才，我的一生里只遇到过一个像他这样的。”  
Tito苦笑道：“好吧，Pep，有时候我会觉得你不是在谈恋爱，而是在养孩子。”  
“他的确是我从小看到大的。”Pep没有否认。  
“你这辈子是不是根本没谈对等的恋爱？”Tito又问。  
答案显然是否定。  
Pep还年轻的时候，那些形形色色的情人或是假意或是真心来到他身边，供他消磨闲暇，满足他有关肉体、情感和审美上的需求。Pep是慷慨的主顾，最后也不会让那些人空手而归。他习惯了这种奉献和施舍的关系，“没有，那毫无必要。”他说。  
“所以你会和Leo吵架，”Tito换了个姿势，在沙发上翘起了腿，老道地分析着，“他不想做你的乖乖小宝贝，他想站在和你平等的位置上。一直仰望一个人可是很累的。”  
Pep从未听过有人如此分析他们的感情，很感兴趣地点起一支烟，“可是他现在做不到，他的一切几乎都是我给的。”  
“这就是他又生气又沮丧地逃跑的原因。可是我有预感，总有一天他会做到的，而你呢，”Tito揶揄地朝他挤了挤眼，“你肯定会被他迷得神魂颠倒，想想看，一个与你势均力敌的情人，一个你无法控制的惊喜。”  
Pep也笑了，他想象着那孩子慢慢淬出锋芒，变得无比耀眼，“那很美。”  
此时此刻他的爱意重燃，他也不得不承认自己的爱终究是盲目的。即使Leo伤透了他的心，可是除了爱他也真不知道能怎么办才好。  
他突然想起了在春天的午后他们一起读《浮士德》，年迈的浮士德博士双目失明，耳边是魔鬼的聒噪，他在想象的盛景中呼唤：“美啊，请为我停留！”  
面对美丽的事物，人只能举手投降。

过了几天，Leo回来了。  
Pep为他开门，眼光瞥到Leo的手指上空空如也——好吧，他不该怀有这样的期待，他本来以为Leo会去把戒指修好，假如他出现在这里是为了复合的话。  
Leo犹豫地向前走了一步，Pep也适时地退了一步，为他留出步入屋内的空间。  
“我很想你。”Leo说。他继续向前走了一步，然后关上了门。他靠在了门板上，手指不停地玩着耳边的卷毛，“我很抱歉。”  
“你不用说抱歉，”Pep说，“道歉只不过是安抚良心的毒药，不能解决我们之间的问题。”  
“那怎样你才能原谅我呢？”Leo直直地望着他的眼睛。  
Pep觉得他很不对劲，那感觉就像是……就像是被逼到绝境的亡命之徒，他的眼里满是困兽一般绝望又决绝的光亮。  
“我说了，你不用……”Pep皱了皱眉，可Leo又向前了一步，像只小野兽一样扑倒了他，严严实实地把他压在身下，开始解自己的衣服。  
“那枚戒指，我不准备再戴了，因为那不是我凭实力得到的。”Leo的舌头舔了舔唇角，垂下眼帘看他。  
Pep没想到他是来说这个的，他该怎么做？他恨不得把死小孩按到膝盖上揍一顿屁股。  
Leo继续说：“但是我很爱你，Pep，所以我一点也不想把戒指还你，为了不让你夺走它，我会把它放到你拿不走的地方……”  
听听，越发大胆了，他连先生都不叫了！Pep说不出此刻心头是什么感觉，听到自己的名字在Leo口中响起，好像听到一颗子弹穿透颅骨的轰鸣。  
然而他很快也无暇顾及称谓的问题，因为Leo脱掉了自己的上衣，在他赤裸的左胸上，穿着一只金色的乳环，那枚红宝石就静静挂在那里，离他心脏最近的地方。  
Pep感到难以呼吸，Tito所谓的“惊喜”降临的时刻，他被Leo杀死了。他用颤抖的手轻轻拉动乳环，似乎想去确认它真实存在。Leo“嘶”了一声，叫道：“疼，刚穿的，伤还没好。”  
可Pep没听见似的，还在用力，几滴血水混杂着奶水顺着细细的金环滚落下来，落在了他脸上。  
“Ney说穿了这个以后，就没有办法用左边喂奶了，”Leo的脸有点红，“以后涨奶的话，都需要Pep帮我吸出来才行……唔！”  
他的话还没说完，Pep就温柔地吻上了他的左乳，舌尖轻轻扯动金环，很久没被吸过的缘故，乳汁一下子淌了出来，混杂着血，又腥又甜的味道在他口中弥漫开来。血和乳汁，生命最初获得的东西，当然，还有爱情，这些东西正在触及他坚实又黑暗的核心。  
Pep一路吻了上去，迷恋地去吻Leo的唇，Leo受不了他一语不发，一边亲他一边模糊地说道：“说些什么Pep……好吧，今天我来说也行。”  
他认真地望着Pep的眼睛，好像要把一生中得到的爱意都奉还给他：“我爱你，Pep，我爱你我爱你我爱你……”


	6. Chapter 6

自从Gerard去了英国，Leo就再也没有和他联系过。两个人在这方面都相当固执且骄傲，不可能率先拉下脸道歉。尽管如此，Gerard的消息还是不断地传到了Leo耳朵里，关于他在曼彻斯特是如何风光无限，如何寻欢作乐。家室优越再加上帅气多金，足以成为很多花边小报津津乐道的谈资。  
Leo找到了Neymar，让他陪自己去拉斯维加斯。  
Neymar意味深长地“哦——”了一声，“听说Gerard Pique最近就在那儿，和一个金发美女约会，一掷千金。”  
“对，”Leo没有否认，“我想去看看他。”  
“旧情复燃？”自打那天在会所见过面后，Neymar本着八卦精神深入调查过Leo的来历，仅仅就他调查到的那些，这个阿根廷少年背后的故事可是相当精彩。  
“只是看看他，我想确认一些事。”Leo说。他的眼睛下是淡淡的青色，整个人显得苍白而憔悴。  
于是Leo得愿以偿地看到了Gerard，在二楼上，隔着一块毛玻璃。他比过去显得更加成熟也更加英俊，穿着一身休闲西装，领口敞得很大。修长的指节夹着筹码在桌上轻轻磕着，嘴里叼着根细细的烟，无论输赢都是一副漫不经心的神色。  
“不下去打声招呼？”Neymar搭着他的肩膀，笑道，“说真的，你眼光真不错，那家伙一看就是最顶级的，信息素闻起来就够带劲。他的肉棒是不是很大？全插进去的话肯定能把生殖腔顶得高潮不已，放我店里一个晚上能卖上万，那群骚鸡Omega还会排着队抢着要他。”  
“……”Leo得花些功夫才能消化Neymar百无禁忌的荤话，冷漠地评价道，“他很大没错，所以会很痛，销量恐怕会不好，招不到回头客。”  
Gerard是典型的器大活不好，而且做的时候喜欢像只大狗狗一样把人从头吻到脚，一边捣得很深一边满嘴甜言蜜语。  
他最后看了Gerard一眼——湛蓝眼眸的Alpha正和赌桌上的大佬们有说有笑，他开始有了他父亲的影子——然后默默回了包厢。  
Neymar插着口袋跟在他身后，“我真不明白，你千里迢迢飞过来，就是为了看他一眼？你想确认什么？自己不再爱他了？”  
“不，”Leo摇了摇头，“我想确认没有了我他也过得很好。”  
这句话说出来叫人觉得很自大，但Leo有说这句话的资本，他知道过去Gerard有多喜欢他，也知道那些伤害之后Gerard会有多恨他。幸运的是看起来一切都过去了，他过得非常好，甚至有了众多的绯闻情人——只是似乎他从未对哪个情人动过真心。  
Neymar疑惑不解，Leo告诉他：“Pep曾对我说，一个人可以喜欢上很多人，但最终只能选一个，否则会让爱我们的人伤心。”他无意识地抚摸着肚子，“所以我不能再犹豫不决，这对Pep不公平。”  
Neymar听得云里雾里，但Leo似乎很快下了什么决心，问他：“你上次说的那个在身体上穿孔的店，可以带我去吗？”

“她叫Celia。”Leo把Pep带入房间，指着婴儿床说道。  
“你母亲的名字？”  
“也是我外婆的名字。她是个很好的人，但在我很小的时候就去世了。”   
自从Celia出生以来，Leo一直很忙，而且心里总是觉得很别扭。直到今天，他才鼓起勇气让Pep见到这个孩子，仿佛一个虚心的妻子向丈夫坦诚她的私生子。  
对，私生子，某种意义上来说，Celia就是私生子。无论如何，Leo还是想让Pep知晓她的存在，毕竟以后他肯定会分出许多精力在孩子身上。他小心地观察着Pep，年长者的表情云淡风轻，眼神里似乎还有柔爱的部分，Leo暗自松了口气。  
小婴儿躺在婴儿床里，Pep伸手捏了捏她的脸，婴儿顿时哇哇大哭起来。  
Leo瞪了Pep一眼，“我好不容易才把她哄睡着的。”  
他把小Celia抱了起来，熟练地拉开衣服，喂她喝奶。孩子刚出生半个月，他已经从一开始的手忙脚乱变成一个合格的妈妈了。  
他胸口一片白皙滑腻，即使现在是涨奶期，作为男性Omega也没有女孩子那样饱满的胸脯，只是稍稍胀起来了一些，手感看起来相当柔软。奶头因为吮吸而变成了深红色，左边的那个还穿着一只金色的细环，上面挂着一块亮晶晶的红宝石。  
Celia不哭了，满足地吸着奶水。Pep看到她睁开了双眼，咯咯地笑了起来，那双眼睛如她的父亲一样，是天空和大海的颜色。连性格似乎都和她那不安分的父亲相似，小嘴使劲地咬着吮着妈妈的乳头，Leo好像不舒服似的，脸颊上慢慢浮起了一层绯红。  
没有被吮吸的左边，几滴乳白的奶水渗了出来，Pep伸出手指把它们擦掉，勾着金环扯弄把玩，轻轻弹着立起来的乳头，看着它挺立变红。  
“唔……”Leo嘴里发出了压抑的呻吟声，耳朵尖也红了，“别动……”  
“真不想要？”Pep坏笑着问。他只需要稍稍加大手上的力道，Leo就喘得厉害，身子发颤——他已经三个月没做过了。  
“Celia还在这儿呢。”Leo义正辞严。  
“哦？”Pep凑近他的腺体嗅了嗅，“那么是哪个淫荡的小妈妈一边喂着宝宝，一边被宝宝吸到发情呢？”  
Leo眼圈红红的，眼睛里蒙着一层泪光，咬着嘴唇低下头：“Pep，不要这样……”  
Celia睁大眼睛，好奇地望着妈妈，她吃得肚子圆溜溜，还打了个小小的奶嗝。妈妈看起来很不对劲，亲了亲她的脸，就把她放回了婴儿床里。  
“好吧，我不动你，”Pep把手背到身后，笑着说，“你自己来。”  
Leo的心剧烈跳动，他真的太想要了，尤其是先生就这么站在那里，用含着笑意的眼睛看着自己。他的手颤抖着解开了上衣，刚被吸过的乳头泛着亮亮的水色，比起以前过于纤瘦的腰肢，怀过孕的肚子变得丰腴肉感。Leo有些难为情地用衣服遮了遮肚子，他见过那种怀过好几胎的雌兽，肚子就是那样松垮垮的。Pep不动声色，心中却有种奇怪的悸动，他觉得那肉肉的小腹性感极了，彰显着Omega的孕育生命的能力——只要射在那样淫荡的身体里，他就会怀孕涨奶，就会诞下子嗣。Omega的身体就是为了被操而生的，这个认知总是让Alpha本能地性欲高涨。  
Leo被他看得害羞极了，低下头不看他，脱掉了自己的裤子。他的内裤已经湿了，黏黏地粘在屁股上，阴茎已经半勃。Leo脱掉了内裤丢在地上，被Pep捡了起来，责怪道：“又弄脏了。”  
“对不起。”Leo红着脸道歉。  
‘’每次喂奶都会湿吗？”Pep问。  
“嗯……”Leo小声应着，向后靠在了床靠背上，主动用双手抱住大腿，给Pep看自己的小穴。那个地方很久都没有被肉棒操过了，穴口泛着浅浅的红色，蒙着一层水光，因为兴奋而微微开合着。  
“做给我看。”Pep的声音低哑。  
Leo听话地探入一个指节，在里面搅弄着，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。他的后穴已经被调教得极为敏感，光是吞进一根手指，就兴奋不已，像高潮一样剧烈地绞紧吮吸。他找到了敏感点，重重地按下去，身子马上颤起来，前面的阴茎翘得更高。  
“唔啊……好舒服……要去了……”Leo放浪地地呻吟着。Pep曾经用按摩棒操他的后穴，却绑住前面不让他射精，直到他叫到自己满意为止，经过了如此这般反复的调教后他学会了不再压抑自己的呻吟。他忍不住加快了手指的动作，又加入了一根手指，反复戳刺着敏感点，把自己玩到湿得不行。他用盛满欲望的眼睛望向Pep，舌尖舔着上唇，发出赤裸裸的邀请。  
Pep的呼吸变得炽烈而急促——他也因为自己而情动，Leo心里涌上了一阵满足感。明明很快就能自慰到高潮，他却抽出了湿淋淋的手指，双手掰开自己的小穴，“进来，Pep，我想要你的肉棒。”  
Pep已经硬了，Leo用脚趾勾下了他的裤子，粗长的肉棒一下子就弹了出来。Pep用龟头缓缓研磨入口，磨到Leo心痒难耐，索性主动凑了上去，一点一点把Pep的性器纳入湿润高热的甬道。  
进入的一瞬间，两个人都舒了口气。Pep双手抓着他的臀瓣揉搓着，慢慢挺动，逐渐进到很深的地方。Leo眯着眼睛，慢慢地适应，隔了许久再吞下那么大的东西，紧窄的后穴有点吃不消，身体被填满的感觉却又能带来格外的快感。  
Pep附在他身上，亲吻他的胸口。灵巧的舌尖勾着乳环转动，让奶汁自己淌出来，再慢慢舔掉，不一会儿又大力地吮吸起来，让Leo难耐地扭动身子，小穴不停地收缩着。自打怀孕之后他的乳头比以前敏感了百倍，已经到了被舔几下就会发情的地步。  
温温吞吞的性事像熬得咕咕起泡的蜜糖水，两个人都不急着索取更多，单纯享受着紧密贴合的感觉。“可以了吗？”Pep抬眼看他，在这么近的距离Leo可以看见他沉静的双眸和眼角的细纹，这些岁月的痕迹在这一刻都变得极为煽情。  
“快点儿。”Leo受不了了，催促着，去咬Pep的下巴。他故意夹紧后穴，听到男人倒抽了一口气，便得意地笑了起来。  
“小混蛋，”Pep骂了声，加快了动作，朝着他的敏感点顶弄，“我会把你操到潮吹，信不信？”  
Leo抓住他背上的衣服，闭着眼睛任他操弄，哼哼唧唧的，“信，Pep最厉害了，嗯……好舒服……”  
Pep并没有让他舒服太久，突然一把将他抱了起来，让他的双臂抱着自己的脖子，双腿缠着自己的腰，就这样悬空着操他。  
“抱紧了，”Pep吩咐道，“屁股也给我夹夹紧，你看你淌了多少水出来。”  
身体的重心全都落在了后穴，阴茎进入了更深的位置，用力地顶着生殖腔的软肉，仿佛要将它捣烂一般。Leo发出了一声软软的哭腔，不住地叫他的名字，Pep却还故意上下颠了颠他的身子，让怀里的Omega惊呼一声，用力地抱紧自己，树袋熊一样。  
他们的身体紧紧地贴在一块，Leo硬硬的乳粒在他身上蹭来蹭去，挤出些温热的奶水。阴茎蹭在他的小腹上，不停地发颤，他快到了。  
Pep抱着他走了几步，突然走到了婴儿床的边上。Leo一下子看见了女儿好奇的蓝眼睛，眨巴眨巴地望着自己，仿佛不明白为什么妈妈浑身赤裸被这样抱着。她是那样天真无辜，还伸出小手挥舞着，好像在求一个拥抱。  
“别在这里！放我下来！”Leo挣扎起来，“Pep！”  
Pep不为所动，反而猛地加大了抽插的力度。Leo本来就已经到了极限，很快便无法抑制地被操到了高潮，肠道剧烈收缩着潮吹了，精液全射在了Pep和他的小腹之间，淫液从后穴里流了出来，顺着他们的腿滑落，还有几滴落在了婴儿床上。  
Leo的瞳孔收缩，在高潮中崩溃一般哭泣起来，气都快喘不匀了。Pep索性将他放在婴儿床的围栏上，用手帮他撸动前面，阴茎快速抽插刺激他的敏感点，强制性延长他的高潮。  
Celia嘴里发出“唔唔”的声音，努力地伸出手，碰到了妈妈湿漉漉的屁股。Leo好像被火烫到了一般，用力地推开了Pep，自己跌落到地上，发出一声巨响。满地狼藉。  
“呜哇哇哇——”Celia吓坏了，发出了惊天动地的哭声。Leo坐在地上，剧烈地喘着气，受惊的幼兽一般，泪水朦胧却又故作凶狠，死死地盯着Pep，“你疯了！她还那么小！”  
“对啊，她还那么小，”Pep蹲下来，揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，接着一把抓住了头发迫使Leo抬头看着自己，“你还不是喂着奶都能发情？是不是一边被吸着奶子，一边回味着她爸爸是怎样插你的？”  
“我没有。”Leo咬着嘴唇，“我只是太久没做了，你知道的，我一直都只想着你……”  
他说不下去了，Pep明明什么都知道，但非要逼他说出口。他因为自己变得如此疯狂如此幼稚，一点都不像他了，阵阵心酸混合着痛苦涌上心头，他哽咽得说不出话来。  
“我没有那么大方，”Pep沉默了片刻，说，“我也会心痛。”  
他无法形容看到Leo温柔地抱着Celia的时候，心里有多么痛楚和嫉妒，他向来擅长隐藏情感，然而如今这感情实在太过庞大，终于在一个疯狂的毫无理智的时刻爆发了。  
“我马上去做手术，把标记摘掉。”Leo抓住他的衣服，神色慌张，但是相当认真，“你射进来，让我怀孕吧……”他哭泣的样子会让所有的人心生恻隐，更何况他还那样地爱着自己，“让我怀孕吧，Pep……”  
Pep伤痕累累的心再度变得柔软，疯狂过后丝丝悔意弥漫上来，喉咙口都是苦涩的味道。他拍了拍Leo的脑袋，“别傻了，你现在这种身体，给我好好呆着什么也别做。”  
他站了起来，默默穿上了衣服，临出门前淡淡道：“去抱抱Celia吧，她还在哭呢。”

那一天后，Pep完美的掩藏了自己的情绪，他可以经常抱着小Celia玩，逗她开心，让她骑在自己的肩上看远处的风景。仿佛那些极端的占有欲和嫉妒心从来不曾存在过。  
不知不觉间，Celia一岁了，Leo毕竟年轻，很快地瘦了下来，甚至变得比任何时候都要消瘦，他剪掉了有些孩子气的卷毛，留起了帅气的短发。他开始更多地承担Pep的工作，整日忙碌不已。组织上下渐渐习惯了这样一个温和沉默的领袖，他谦逊和善，出手时却能一击毙命。他的手段较Pep还要莽撞和激进，不过他有冒险的资本，因为他身后有一个强大的后盾。  
“又有人被清理了，这次是Deco的手下，”Leo疲惫地躺在座椅上，“Ronnie，你觉得会是谁干的？”  
Ronaldinho悠闲地吸着鸡尾酒，“嗯哼，谁知道呢……”  
“他们还叫你black sheep。”Leo皱了皱眉，突然抢走了他的酒杯，“别再喝酒了，你喝了太多的酒！”  
Ronaldinho醉眼朦胧地望了他一眼，“哦，Leo，每个人都有自己的生活，让我快活一点吧……你也该快活一点，你太累了Leo。”  
他伸出了手臂，巴西人有着健美的肌肉与褐色的皮肤，Leo的确感到很累了，把头靠在了他的臂膀上，就像从前一样。Ronnie是他的前辈，Leo进行体术训练的时候，是他耐心地教会他一身本领，到后来Leo才知道这个整天快活得找不着北的巴西人掌握着整个组织的军火生意。  
“你该出去旅行一趟，放松心情。”Ronaldinho建议道，“别给自己太多压力。”  
“我不想让你们失望。”Leo闭起了眼睛。  
“你从来都没有让我们失望。”  
“但我知道我会，有的时候我做得不够好。”  
“那是因为你还年轻，你还在成长，” Ronaldinho举起一根手指摇了摇，“以前我长身体的时候老是抽筋，我妈就和我说那是因为我在长高，疼痛是成长的信号。”  
Leo闷闷地抱着膝盖，鼓着腮帮子撅着嘴，牙齿啃咬着吸管。他已经有意识地不在外人面前做出这种孩子气的举动，但是在Ronnie这里，他还当自己是个可以随便撒娇的小鬼。  
Ronnie说得对，此刻他的确感到了绵绵不绝的疲惫，他急切地感到需要新鲜的空气。  
于是，第二天，Leo去找Pep请假。  
“准备去哪儿玩？别又去海里划船，像个野人一样。”Pep头也不抬地批阅文件。  
“马德里。”Leo说。  
Pep写字的笔顿住了，抬头看他。  
“我和Neymar一起去，Xavi正好要去一趟马德里，我们可以蹭他的车。”  
马德里是个敏感的地方，尤其是最近，马德里最大的垄断巨头皇马迎来了新的经理人——Pep的老熟人，Jose Mourinho。  
Mourinho到位之后，迅速掀起了一场腥风血雨的革命，皇马开始了新一轮的洗牌。据说他正在全市范围内安排周密的防御系统，巴萨技术人员成天抱怨他在整个马德里停了一辆密不透风的大巴。  
不管怎么说，巴萨手里的信息已经过时了，他们急需得到关于Mourinho治下皇马的新资料，Xavi此去正是为了向皇马的同城死敌马竞购买情报。敌人的敌人未必就是朋友，马竞同样是个难对付的敌手，此行相当凶险，无怪乎会派Xavi过去。  
“不行，你不必插手这件事。”Pep想也不想地拒绝了。  
“不，不，我们真的只是去旅游，”Leo很无辜，“马德里不会小气到不让游客入境的。”  
Pep犹豫了一下，如果说只是Leo过去那他可能还有所怀疑，然而据说Neymar会同行，他们去旅游这件事突然变得十分有可信度。  
“好吧，”Pep无奈地揉了揉眉头，“玩得开心。”  
“谢谢Pep！”Leo激动地在他脸颊上亲了一声响的。

他们蹭了Xavi的车，到达马德里，很快便和Xavi分道扬镳——他们的确是去玩的。  
当然，选择马德里还有一个小小的理由。  
“你知道Cristiano Ronaldo吗？就是那个老是被拿来和你比较的家伙。”Neymar手舞足蹈，“我收到消息，说他最近会去马德里，传说Mourinho对他很感兴趣。”  
当然知道，这个名字都快在Leo耳朵边上长一层茧了。作为欧洲顶级组织新一代最优秀的两位青年才俊，他们的确老是被拉出来比较。  
“而且，他和我的生日是同一天。”Neymar煞有其事地补充道。  
反正也没有确定目的地，两人索性就决定去马德里，说不定还能亲自瞅一眼这位一直被提到的“双骄”之一。

当天，几乎是同一时刻，马德里又迎来了两位旅客。  
机场通道，一个高大帅气的男人不爽地吸了吸鼻子，“马德里连空气都是臭的。”  
“够了，Gerard，是你说要一起来的。”走在他前面的另一个男人有着一身古铜色的皮肤，“我记得你家在巴塞罗那，为什么不回那里？”  
“你会回里斯本旅游吗？”Gerard振振有词，“闭上眼睛我就能回到巴塞罗那，那里的每一条街道我都记得。”  
“哦，”Cristiano笑了笑，“那里的街道的确便于记忆。”  
他们在曼联是朋友（虽然社会上流行这样一个说法：Alpha之间不存在真正的友谊），而且关系还不赖。他们都是那种极端优秀的Alpha，外貌俊朗，能力优秀，而且都很爱玩。  
走出机场，Cristiano环视四周，马德里灿烂的阳光首先欢迎了他。这是他从小就渴望来的地方，现在也朝他抛出了橄榄枝，经过Jorge Mendes的介绍，他前来与Mourinho会面，讨论一些关于他未来的问题。  
皇马渴望新鲜血液，来对付日渐强大的巴萨，而Cristiano需要这个平台来证明自己。  
而Gerard，说实话，就是蹭他的私人飞机来旅游的。

Cristiano买了一束鲜红的玫瑰花，用白色的缎带扎好，捧在怀里。一路吸引了无数艳羡目光，不知道是哪个幸运的Omega能得到这位英俊潇洒的Alpha的青睐。  
Gerard插着口袋，匪夷所思地问道：“去见个Mourinho，你为什么要买花？”而且还是红玫瑰！  
Cristiano自恋地捋了把头发，“当然是为了给他留下完美的印象。”  
Gerard扯了扯嘴角，“我去那边的摊子买烤肠，你吃吗？给你带一份，马德里的烤肠很出名。”  
“谢谢，但我今天的食谱上只有沙拉。”  
“吃草吃草整天吃草，你是羊（sheep）吗？”  
“不，”Cristiano推了推墨镜，“我是goat。”  
Gerard去买烤肠，Cristiano随意地站在街边等候。突然，他听到一个声音在背后响起：“先生，可以给我一枝玫瑰吗？”  
Cristiano皱了皱眉，想告诉他99朵少了一朵就不完美了，然而当他回过头，却什么也没说出来。  
那是一个小个子Omega，身高不高，骨架也很小，一只手就能结结实实地揽在怀里。他戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，帽子下的面庞清隽，黑色的双眸温和明亮。他很漂亮，而且这种漂亮不具有一丝一毫的侵略性，给人一种柔和又干净的感受。  
见他不言，小个子又重复了一遍，声音也是甜甜软软的：“先生，能给我一枝玫瑰吗？”  
“不行。”Cristiano摘下墨镜，仔细打量他，笑道，“原来传说中的Lionel Messi会当街向人讨要礼物？”  
“不，这是交换，”Leo摊开手掌，他的手心里躺着一根珍宝珠，“一颗糖果换一枝玫瑰，怎么样？”  
“成交。”Cristiano爽快地抽出一支玫瑰递给他，而Leo则把葡萄味的珍宝珠放进了他的手心里。  
“很高兴见到你，先生，玩得愉快。”Leo向他抬了抬帽檐，挥手作别。  
Cristiano随手拆了棒棒糖含在嘴里，玩味地看着他的背影。

“他怎么样？”Neymar不无遗憾地叹了口气，“我本来还以为你们会当街打起来。”  
“他很好。当街打架很愚蠢，并且会被马德里警方抓起来。”Leo敲了敲他胡思乱想的脑袋，“打过了招呼，以后见面揍起来就顺手了。”  
“他为什么抱着玫瑰？”Neymar又好奇地拨弄着玫瑰花，“这难道不是去伯纳乌的路吗？他在皇马还有情人？“  
“谁知道呢，兴许是送给Mourinho的。”Leo随口说道，“不管他了，我们玩我们的，听说马德里的烤肠很出名。”  
他拉着Neymar往路边小摊走去。突然，他望见了一个熟悉的身影，一瞬间脑子里一片空白，连呼吸都忘记了。  
隔着一条街道，Gerard也看见了他。  
四年的时光在车水马龙之间呼啸而过，他们分别历经了痛苦的成长，命运突然在此刻倾斜，笔直的道路彼此汇聚，相交于这一刻。  
不知为什么，看到Gerard，他脑袋里冒出了很多乱七八糟的东西，比如巴塞罗那湛蓝的天空，灰蓝色的海，夏天热烘烘的草地，数不清的眼泪和笑声，相互依偎的无聊时光，以及生殖腔第一次被进入时发自本能的恐惧，自然而然的，他相到了Celia，那双蓝色的眼睛和Gerard一模一样。  
Gerard甚至也没在第一时间做出什么反应，他肯定也想到了那些相当遥远的东西，会是天空、大海和草地，亦或是偷情、背叛和戒指？  
他的心跳得太快了，那枚乳环仿佛在沉沉地下坠，使他的左胸口十分疼痛。Leo眨了下眼睛，从一瞬的恍惚间清醒，突然转身就走，脚步飞快仿佛一个狼狈的逃兵。  
Gerard也没有追。

“看什么呢？”Cristiano推了推Gerard。他刚才又去买了枝玫瑰，这样就还是完美的99朵，回来就看到Gerard丢了魂一样在发呆。  
“小偷。”Gerard依然定定地望着Leo消失的方向。  
“你太大意了Gerard，”Cristiano嘲笑地望向他的朋友，被小偷偷走东西未免太丢人，“他偷了你的什么？”  
“他偷走了我的心。”Gerard如此说道。


	7. Chapter 7

Leo和Neymar一路从马德里王宫逛到圣米盖尔市场，像普通游客一样吃吃玩玩看风景。Neymar兴奋地拉着他一直自拍，Leo不好意思地躲着镜头：“别拍我……”  
“Hey，哥们，笑一个！”Neymar揽着他的肩膀，在马约尔广场的骑士雕像前合影。  
照片里的Leo一只手拉着帽檐，一只手用袖子捂着脸，只露出小半张脸，黑葡萄一样圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着镜头。  
“你在发ins？”Leo看他的手指不停地在屏幕上翻飞，“别把我的露脸照片贴出去。”  
他和Neymar不一样，很多时候暴露在阳光下意味着危险。  
“放心放心，我很谨慎……”Neymar把两个人的合照贴上去，很快就惊呼起来，“看啊，Leo，他们都在问这个可爱的Omega是谁！WOW，已经有好几个猛A给我发消息要你的联系方式了！”  
Leo很奇怪：“他们怎么看出来的？”明明照片里他只露了一只眼睛。  
Neymar神秘兮兮地说：“O是一种气质。”  
Leo情不自禁地对着商店橱窗照了照，他看起来很好欺负吗？  
这么一看也是，他的外表的确太无害了，毫无威慑力。或许他该学着道上的人蓄起络腮胡子，纹上霸气纹身，用发胶固定过于蓬松柔软的头发，看起来肯定会更有气势——只要Pep不为此打他屁股的话——Leo默默在心里记了一笔，对于自己的形象他总是很有勇于创新的实践精神。  
两人转完了著名景点，眼看天色渐晚，Neymar提议去逛逛红灯区，考察一下同行。Leo没有意见，出去旅游他向来是负责不带脑子的那个，让走哪走哪，让吃啥吃啥，有时候Neymar甚至怀疑可以随便找个窑子把这傻孩子卖了……  
两个人来到GranVia大街，天还没有黑，一股纸醉金迷活色生香的气息已经扑面而来。大街上站了不少衣着暴露的Omega，肆无忌惮地释放着信息素招徕顾客。这些属于最廉价的娼妓，更高级的货色需要走进大街深处寻觅，老鸨会为他们美丽的肉体谈个好价钱。  
“马德里的情色行业世界闻名，Ramos做得很不错。你肯定猜不到，他也是一个Omega。”  
“我只知道他手段很脏。”Leo说。  
“他的鸡鸡很小，还自称‘性爱战神’！”Neymar笑着说，“你知道谁的大吗？皇马的James Rodriguez，枪手的那个Giroud……”  
“其实我的也蛮大的。”Leo诚恳地说。  
“真的？！”Neymar夸张地捂脸。  
“要试试吗？”Leo朝他wink了一下。  
“不不！Pep会杀了我的，他一定会杀了我的，”Neymar咽了口口水，然后深情款款地看向Leo，“但如果能保证Pep不知情的话，我只能说：我愿意！”  
Leo被他逗笑了，使劲揉了揉Neymar的黄毛。  
Neymar笑得更夸张，笑到一半，他突然感到Leo的身体僵硬，呼吸都变得极为规律克制。战斗本能使Neymar的身体紧绷，警惕地观察四周，手摸向了腰间的枪，同时压低声音问：“怎么了？”  
Leo紧张的身体反而放松下来，低声道：“2点方向的摄像头朝我们转动了一下。没什么，继续走。”  
两个人的僵硬只维持了一秒，又继续有说有笑地向前走去。

一个小时前。  
皇马在表面上是一家高新科技公司，旗下子公司林立，涉及多个领域，从南美大陆新型资源开发到比目鱼水产养殖，业务范围极其广泛。  
最近研发部门应新任经理Mourinho的要求，研制出一系列新型监控设备安插在马德里各地，再加上皇马广泛的眼线，“只要你愿意，我可以为你捉到你刚才在西贝莱斯广场喂过的鸽子。”Mourinho说。  
Cristiano说：“我没喂过鸽子。”  
“啊，我喂过。”Gerard在一边嗑瓜子。  
别问他一个红蓝血统的敌对分子是怎么混进来的，这得感谢Mourinho目空一切的自信和Gerard较常人更厚一些的脸皮。（Mourinho傲慢地告诉他：“我知道你和Pep之间的事情，他抢走了你的情妇还让他怀孕，我知道你恨他。”）  
“这只是一个譬喻。”Mourinho用葡萄牙语说道，“目的是为了向你介绍我的防御系统。”  
Cristiano同样用葡萄牙语回敬道：“想要证明您的实力，有一只‘鸽子’再合适不过了。”  
“谁？”  
“Messi。”  
Mourinho咬牙切齿，“哦，我知道，我在米兰的时候击溃过他。”  
但你的表情看起来可不像个胜利者，Gerard在心里吐槽。  
Mourinho站了起来，“正好这套防御系统需要实战证明，是他自己送上门来的。”他转头飞快地下达命令，纯熟地仿佛已经演练过一万次。然而皇马的手下还没有熟悉这位新的领袖的风格，纷纷都难以相信自己的耳朵。  
“不，Boss，”一个手下硬着头皮反驳道，“我们没有任何理由追捕Messi。”  
皇马和巴萨积怨已深，明面上两个集团却维系着友好往来的表象，毕竟规模大到它们这个程度，已经关乎着整个西班牙的稳定。在没有任何理由的情况下，他们追捕巴萨的下一任核心，是赤裸裸的挑衅行为。  
“这会引起战争！”手下叫道。  
“我来就是为了战争。”Mourinho冷笑道。

“我们被追踪了。”Neymar贴着Leo的耳朵小声说道。  
“明白，”Leo应了一声，面沉如水，“非得这么做吗？”  
此刻两个人正躲一个简陋的房间里，墙壁很薄，四面八方都传来啪啪啪啪的撞击声和妓女撩人的呻吟。  
“想要隐藏自己的身份，最好的方式就是和环境融为一体。”Neymar冷静地换上了黑色小皮裤和骚气的亮片小马甲。  
Leo换上一身黑色的紧身T恤和破洞牛仔裤，捯饬了点银链子挂身上，压低了帽檐，把自己打扮成了一个不入流的马仔。  
“走吧。”Leo抬了抬下巴，“公共交通肯定不行，正规的租车点也不行，得想办法搞一辆车。”  
Neymar扫视着大街上的车：“哪里弄车呢？抢劫可是不好的。”  
Leo笑道：“等着吧，会送上门的。”  
Leo走在前面，他的观察力极为敏锐，尽量避开可疑的线人和监控设备，他们从舞池狂欢的人群中挤过，从小旅馆潮湿的门廊进出，迈过幽深小巷中野兽一般交媾的伴侣……  
酒吧门口，一对情侣在激吻之中抬起头来，如丝的媚眼扫过红灯区再常见不过的两个小Omega，又很快低下头深吻；十字路口，一个早已废弃的摄像头突然闪起了红光，在黑夜里无声地转动，巡视着猎物……  
皇马控制室，上百个屏幕闪出悠悠蓝光，几十个员工戴着耳麦，紧张地操作着。  
“收到AZJ22消息，目标进入地下室，调入电梯摄像头，负一，负二，负三……他们去了负三层！”  
“猎物从后门出来了，通知CAO90，跟紧他们！”  
“报告！失去目标！我没跟紧，该死的，他们逃走了！”  
“加大力度，重新搜索！重新搜索！”  
Mourinho脸色铁青，“这也能跟丢？！”  
“对不起……可是我们的人不敢靠得太近，否则不是被发现就是被解决。”手下浑身冒冷汗，“他们单兵作战能力太强了，地形又太复杂，我们人多也无济于事，除非……”  
“除非有能力匹配的人来解决战斗，”Cristiano笑了笑，“让我去吧。”  
Mourinho向他证明了无与伦比的防御系统，他也要展现自己的能力。  
“去个屁！”Mourinho摔了水瓶，在地板上发出“哐——”的一声巨响，“人都跟丢了，你去追鸽子吗？！”  
Cristiano不爽地捏了捏指骨，发出咔吧咔吧的声音。他的忍耐也是有限度的。  
“麻烦切一下‘迷醉’酒吧的监控，东南角那个，地形图上看起来那里有条很隐蔽的小巷。”一个与紧张气氛格格不入的声音从角落里悠悠传来。  
那是Gerard，一只手撑在操纵台上，嘴巴里还在嗑瓜子……  
“闭嘴，这里不是你说话的地方！”Mourinho怒气更盛。  
Gerard耸了耸肩，“世界上不会有人比我更熟悉Messi了，这里只有我能追踪到他。”  
仿佛是为了印证他的话，当镜头切到位置之后，整个操纵室都欢呼起来：“找到了！”  
Mourinho惊讶地挑了挑眉。  
“您知道，”Gerard点了点屏幕上小小的人影，“他给我戴上了绿帽子，害我被逐出巴萨，如果说我想亲手捉住他，给他一点小小的惩罚，这应该不算是太过分的要求吧？”  
Mourinho从鼻子里哼了口气，表示默认。Gerard笑眯眯的，挑了张椅子坐下来，修长的手指搭上了操纵台。他的声音突然变得紧迫而严肃：“全体听我指挥。”  
这场面实在有些怪异，一个前巴萨成员坐在皇马的操纵室里追捕巴萨的皇储，然而当“捕捉Messi”这个无比诱人的目标摆在眼前时，兴奋的众人都选择暂时遗忘违和之处。  
“随时给我报告位置，”Cristiano佩戴好装备，整装待发，“我去把他们带回来。”

某一个时刻开始，追踪突然变得更加紧密缠人，Leo随手将一个尾随的人打昏，从他的口袋里摸出枪塞进自己口袋里。  
太奇怪了，好像换了一个指挥官一样，对面的人能完全预判他的行为，看透他的思想，无论他走到哪里，都如跗骨之蛆般紧紧跟随。  
“靠，怎么回事，突然开窍了一样。”Neymar撑着膝盖喘气，“现在怎么走？”  
“走上面。”Leo抬起了头。  
幽深的窄巷里，上面是一片深蓝色的夜空，突然从眼花缭乱的人间望向清冷的天际，恍然间有种不切实际之感。  
“你是说屋顶？”Neymar摇头，“他们有无人机，到开阔地就是去送死。”  
“我们有枪，”Leo掏出枪在手指上转了一圈，“训练场上射飞碟你能拿几分？”  
“不好意思，那是我最烂的项目。”Neymar有些恍惚，但还是跟着Leo轻巧地攀上屋顶。  
“没关系，”Leo拉了他一把，黑夜里眸子亮如寒星，“我射得很准。”

红灯区的建筑高低错落，密密麻麻，无论是人眼还是监控都很难顾及上面。Leo估计他们足足穿越了大半个红灯区，到达了一处僻静的深巷。  
“总算甩开了。”Leo松了口气，“帮我看着点，我必须给Xavi打个电话。”  
为了防止追踪，他们早就把电话卡拆了，只能用公共电话进行联系。  
Leo自认进入马德里也没做什么丧尽天良的事，皇马突然发难，很可能并不是针对他，而是针对Xavi。他连续拨了好几个内部电话，然而那头只有一串忙音。  
“怎么样？”Neymar紧张地问。  
“联系不上Xavi。”Leo挂了电话。  
“你告诉Pep了吗？”Neymar赶紧叫道，“让他和皇马交涉！”  
Leo愣了一下，“我打给了Ronnie。”  
他来之前千万次向Pep保证绝对不会出事的，现在却陷入如此局面，他不想亲口承认自己的无能，就好像在外面受欺负的孩子，回家哭着向家长哭诉。他下意识地打给了Ronnie，好像远在巴塞罗那的巴西人能再次拯救他似的。  
Neymar松了口气：“没关系，Ronnie会告诉Pep的。”  
Leo在他的劝慰中听出了一丝责备的味道，他意识到自己的情感影响了判断，这是非常致命的错误。  
这时，一个穿着粉色内衣的高个子女孩突然走过来，抓住了Leo的胳膊，涂满脂粉的脸靠得很近：“哥哥，来玩吗？”  
在这个远离灯红酒绿的地方，突然出现这样一个人，突兀又诡异。  
“谢谢，不了。”Leo心情正糟，突然失去了绕圈子的兴趣，伸手掐住女孩的下巴，威胁道，“我对人妖没兴趣，告诉Mourinho，别玩阴的。”  
“女孩”猛烈地咳了几声，然后大叫道：“别开枪！我被他挟持了！”  
黑暗中走出几个人，紧张地端着枪，指向Leo。  
Leo收紧了手，“女孩”咳得更厉害了。  
“放了他！”  
“别杀他，我们投降！”  
枪手一边大叫，却一边冷不丁地扣动了扳机。  
Leo当然不会被这几句话迷惑，猛地落地滚了几圈，抓住“女孩”壮硕的身子为自己挡子弹。  
弹壳叮叮当当地落在地上，Leo瞥了一眼，是麻醉弹。看来Mourinho还没有丧心病狂到直接杀了他。  
他抓着“女孩”当掩护潜入小巷，外面大概有五个人，身手都很菜，没有值得特别在意的对手。不知道Neymar那边怎么样了……  
“小心！”这时候“女孩”撕心裂肺地叫道，“他们还有一个……啊！”  
Leo一肘子把他打晕过去，丢在一旁。外面的人被提醒，然而为时已晚，只听一声“唰——”的漂移声，伴随着敌人被车撞飞的惨叫，一辆银灰色的奥迪停在了Leo面前。  
Neymar降下车窗，耍酷地吹了声口哨：“Honey，约吗？”  
“约！”Leo二话不说跳上车，甩上车门。这是皇马的车，必然装着监控设备，他望向车载摄像头，“喂，Mourinho先生在吗？”  
回答他的是一声尖锐的杂音。  
另一头，皇马的整个操纵室里，所有的屏幕都切换成了同一个画面，青年面容沉静，一字一顿：“Mourinho先生你好，虽然不知道你有什么目的，但是挑起战争并不是理智的行为……”青年突然微微地笑了，这个笑容使他脸上泛起生动的神采，“我可以给你一个道歉的机会，三——二——”  
“该死！”Mourinho的咒骂还没完全出口，上百个屏幕全都闪出了雪花屏，发出让人难以忍受的噪音。  
那是因为Leo一拳砸碎了摄像头。

有了车他们就要从容得多。  
“定位和车牌都拆了吧。”  
“拆了，拆了，能拆的都拆了。”Neymar自在地转着方向盘，“现在怎么走？”  
“去西班牙大厦。”Leo闭着眼睛，抓紧时间休息，“我要去找Xavi。”  
联系不上Xavi这件事，一直沉沉地压在他心头，一刻都容不得他喘息。  
“不行，太危险了。”Neymar立刻否决，“我们应该尽快离开马德里。”  
Leo轻轻摇了摇头：“你把我送到西班牙大厦，然后你自己开车走。我和Xavi会和后，和他一起离开。”  
“这怎么行！”Neymar惊呼道。  
“我的级别在你之上，Ney，听我的话，相信我的判断。”Leo的声音冷酷，眼神却很温柔，“见到Pep的话，帮我说一声抱歉，我……我没有第一时间联系他。”  
Neymar不再说话，仿佛赌气一般，一路默不吭声把他送到了西班牙大厦。  
临走前，Leo揽过他的头亲了亲。  
Neymar灰绿的眼睛眨啊眨：“我记得你说你很大？”  
“嗯？”Leo没听明白。  
“越想越亏，”Neymar的拳头砸了一下他的肩膀，“给我安全回来，然后我一定要把你搞上床。”  
Leo失笑，和他击了下掌，毫不犹豫地转身离开。  
Neymar气鼓鼓地趴在方向盘上，很懊悔此刻不能留下Leo，但他心里也清楚Leo的做法是最优解，他的担当也不会容许他丢下组织的骨干成员自己逃跑。  
而自己的任务，就是赶紧逃跑，找到Pep，组织一波杀回来。他有些泄气地挂挡，目光无意识地流连过西班牙广场迷离的灯光。突然他浑身一凛，脊背发寒，抓方向盘的手都因为发汗而打滑。  
他看到一辆黑色机车缓缓地在身后不远处停下，驾驶者戴着黑色的头盔，身材矫健如一只猎豹。这个孤独的捕猎者像一只鲨鱼，循着一丝极淡的血味追踪到了他们，现在他准备进食了。  
“忘了告诉Leo，Cristiano的尺寸也很小，”Neymar嘴里颤颤巍巍地嘀咕着，“他拍内裤广告的时候肯定往里面塞了袜子。”  
他没命地踩下油门，奥迪如一支银色的箭头朝前方射去，而身后黑色的影子甚至还要更快，引擎疯狂咆哮，仿佛贴着耳边响起，Neymar知道今夜注定要在马德里街头拍一场真人版的速度与激情了。

“又跟丢了。”Mourinho用平缓的声音说出这句话的时候，操纵室里反倒安静下来，没有人敢发出声音，否则下场肯定就如地上那个被摔烂的水瓶。  
“咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓……”  
这个声音，没听错的话，应该瓜子壳在牙齿间绽开时发出的脆响。  
“Gerard Pique，”Mourinho这次倒没有失态，只是凉凉地问了个意有所指的问题，“你觉得凭着你们当年一起给西班牙政府做雇佣兵的交情，Casillas到时候会为你求情吗？”  
“我想他不会，否则肯定会被你打成内鬼。”Gerard很有教养地把瓜子皮都扫到自己的口袋里，“我刚才听说Xavi也到马德里了？”  
“是的，”一个手下插嘴，“防御系统监测到他去了西班牙大厦。但是他所在的位置信号完全被屏蔽了，不知道在里面做什么。”  
“我明白了，我们没有跟丢目标。”Gerard点了点头，“去西班牙大厦。”  
“你就能确定Messi一定会去那里？”Mourinho冷冷地凝视着他。  
“他会去的。”Gerard笃定道，“他不会抛下同伴，这有时候会成为他最大的弱点。”

Gerard走出门，Mourinho指派了十几个手下跟着他。如果他不能把Leo带回来，这群人恐怕会把他当初替代品押回去。他可不是Leo，到时候谁会来救他？指望他那个冷酷无情的老爹？Gerard漫不经心地想，还是指望他那尊敬的教师，伟大的King，该死的情敌Pep？  
这里不是英国，Sir Alex Ferguson不会愿意费那么大的劲把他弄出来，他又不像Cristiano是爵爷的心头肉。我得靠自己了，Gerard拆了个口香糖丢进嘴里嚼起来，当然，我会抓住Leo的。

Leo独自穿行在大厦的安全通道，Xavi应该在某一层的会客中心与马竞的人会面，虽然他并不清楚是哪一个地方，但是理论上来说守卫越密集，他就离目标地点越近。  
应急灯一闪一闪，像一只只绿色的眼睛凝视着他，黑暗里传来了脚步声，极轻极缓，梦中的怪兽一样。Leo屏住了呼吸，握紧了手中的枪。  
身旁的一扇门突然打开，房间里金色的灯光侵入黑暗的过道，Leo眯起了眼睛，然后紧绷的身体松懈下来。  
“Gerard。”Leo走了进去，把门关上，歪着头打量高大的男人，“你怎么在这里？”  
Gerard笑了笑，“听说你遇到了麻烦，我来看看。”  
Leo更迷惑了，Gerard是怎么知道他的方位的？但他还是毫无戒心地走了过去，接近一天一夜没有合眼，精神紧绷一线，饶是他也有些吃不消，看到Gerard就像看到了雨中的站台，可以小小地休憩一下。  
Gerard搭住了他的肩膀，不轻不重地揉捏着，语调温柔地问道：“你卷入什么麻烦了？全皇马的人都在搜捕你。”  
Leo被他捏得很舒服，打了个哈欠，抱怨道：“我要是知道皇马那帮人发什么疯就好了，突然就动手。Xavi可能有麻烦了，我得去找他，你来得正好，等会我上去，你就……唔！”  
Leo突然睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看向Gerard，他感到颈椎处一根冰凉的细针刺入皮肤，紧接着一种麻痹感传遍全身。脑袋骤然间变得昏昏沉沉，手无力地垂下，脚步开始摇晃。Gerard让他靠在自己怀里，紧紧地抱着他，温热的吐息就在他耳边：“抓住你了。”  
巨大的震惊后是巨大的愤怒，Leo死死地抓住Gerard，却无论如何都使不上力，他在他怀里挣动，然而Gerard很轻易地就制服住了他，就像摁住了一只张牙舞爪的小猫。最后Leo只能咬紧牙关吐出两个字：“叛徒……”  
“乖一点，Leo。”Gerard摸出一副手铐将他的双手铐起来，接着抽下自己的细条领带绑住了他的嘴。这样一来，Leo只能睁着眼睛望着他，没有办法说出任何伤人的话了。他不再挣扎，只是死死地盯着Gerard，目光冰冷如冻结的寒流。  
Gerard回避了他的目光，双手紧贴着他的身体摸索武器，越是了解Leo，他就越不会大意。  
“你比以前瘦了。”Gerard的手指划过他线条流畅的大腿，揉捏挺翘的臀瓣，仿佛情人温柔的爱抚，“不过屁股摸起来手感更好了，Pep一定在床上把你调教得很出色吧？”  
他从裤子的暗袋里卸下了轻薄的刀片，继续向上摸，线条在腰部骤然一收，肌肉摸起来柔韧而紧实。Leo的腰太瘦了，Gerard简直有些心疼，心疼的同时他又幻想着双手握紧这细瘦的腰肢，从正面上他，让Omega的肚子因为吞入太多精液而鼓胀。  
他从裤腰上卸下了Leo的枪，手探进了T恤，继续向上游走。不知为何，一直相当平静的Leo突然挣扎起来，嘴里发出抗拒的“唔唔”声。麻药已经起了作用，理论上来说此刻应当晕厥了，可是Leo力气居然还相当大，Gerard差点按不住他。  
某一个时刻，Gerard的手数着肋骨拾级而上，触到了一片被身体捂得温热的金属。一开始他只是疑惑，于是掀起他的衣服。Leo突然闭起了眼睛，身体在他的掌控下颤抖起来。  
Gerard看到了那枚乳环，细环在灯下闪着金芒，代表着无尽权力和荣耀的红宝石缀在那里，映衬着白皙的胸口和嫩红的乳头，格外淫糜漂亮。  
Gerard古怪地笑了一下，脸色变得难看至极。在那些煎熬的夜晚他无数次想象过Leo和Pep间的关系，但他从没想过会是这一种！他最心爱的，恨不得把全世界都给他的少年，居然甘心为别的男人戴上耻辱的私有标记，像个男妓一样躺在King身下承欢。  
“你真厉害，Leo，张开腿就能换到继承人的位置，的确是一笔划算的买卖。”Gerard拉扯那枚乳环，自嘲地笑了起来，“算了，我还能指望什么？我刚走你就能给他生孩子，是不是一边缠着他射进来一边笑话我自作多情？哈，当年被我干一次生殖腔就哭成那副样子，跟着我的确委屈你了，毕竟四年前我什么都给不了你。”  
“唔唔唔——”Leo的胸口剧烈地起伏，努力地想要说些什么，然而Gerard什么都不想听。突然之间他变得怒不可遏，吼道：“给我闭嘴！”  
Leo吓得一缩，愣愣地望着他。虽然没法说话，但他的眼睛清澈如泉水，所有的情绪都明明白白地写在那里。只要被他那样看着，好不容易扑灭的痴心妄想又会死灰复燃。  
Gerard狼狈地逃开目光，拉上他的衣服。Leo此刻已经连无法站立了，只是硬凭着一口气撑着不昏睡过去。当Gerard弯腰将他抱起来的时候，Leo的眼睫沉沉地落了下去，呼吸也变得均匀起来，只是手指还执拗地攥紧他的衣服。  
他们凑得极近，Gerard隐约嗅到了什么味道。一阵不可思议夹杂着狂喜涌上他的心头，Leo身上居然还有着他的标记！  
Gerard难以自制地解开领带，低头给了Leo一个深深的吻。怀里的Omega连说话的力气都没有了，只能在恍惚间用舌头迟钝地回应他的盛情。  
他还有许多话要问Leo，可现在并不是一个合适的时机，他抱着Leo走出门外，十余个Mourinho的手下已经在外面等候，其中一个用揶揄的口气问：“完事了？”  
他想接过Gerard怀里的人，可Gerard沉着脸直接越过了他，吐出一个嘶哑狠戾的字：“滚。”

三架直升飞机落在了伯纳乌的停机坪上，舱门开启，狂风掀起了Josep Guardiola的灰色风衣。年长的男人看起来冷漠、阴沉、极度危险。  
Mourinho临时起意，选中今晚举行他降临皇马的欢迎仪式，并且善意地邀请了巴萨的教父。之前他一直没想好该用什么样的特殊方式宣告他的到来，但现在他有了主意——他要Guardiola亲自为自己倒香槟。那之后，如果高兴的话，他也许会将Messi还给他。  
Mourinho很嚣张，但并不蠢，在这个阶段伤害Messi对皇马对他来说都没有什么好处，可如果能用来狠狠地羞辱老对头，那就不枉费他这一番辛苦布置了。这会是一个完美的欢迎仪式，今夜过后，全西班牙都将知道他是特殊的一个，人们必须学会尊重他。  
“好久不见，Jose。”迈入酒会，Pep快步走来与他拥抱，满面风尘然而带着微笑。Mourinho也笑着与他拥抱，仿佛他们的友谊地久天长。  
在场的人全都默默注视着两个位高权重的男人，这或许是一段伟大友情的延续，亦或是一场伟大战争的开端——彼时二者会搅起漫天风云，全欧的豪门都无法独善其身。

一片混沌之中，Leo醒来，头痛欲裂。  
白炽灯很亮，照亮了四方形房间的每一个角落。金属墙壁严丝合缝，竟然看不见门窗的缝隙，只有屋顶上有很小的孔洞充当换气口。他被绑在房间正中的椅子上，穿着拘束衣，手被牢牢地反捆在身后，双腿紧紧被捆在铁质座椅上，浑身上下简直没有一块骨头能活动起来。  
他早就听说过号称插翅难飞的伯纳乌囚室，如今总算亲自体验了一把。这所囚室的密码系统据说和核武器开关是同一级别，除非能破解动态秘钥，以及最高级别官员提供指纹，囚室大门才会敞开。放在过去他的脑筋肯定会积极活动起来，思考自救的办法，可现在他懒洋洋的，只想放空自己，什么也不去想。  
Gerard。  
叛徒……  
嘘——别想他。  
他强迫自己数数来计算时间，冷汗顺着背滑下。如果就这样被关四天，他就会死，在那之前他会疯掉。  
大约过了一个小时，Leo突然睁开眼睛，他听到了叫人牙酸的钻头的声音。仿佛隔着很远的一道壁障，有人在说话。  
“轰——”一声巨响猛地炸裂在他耳边，伴随着巨响囚室的墙壁被炸开一道口子，烟尘弥漫，一个人大摇大摆地走了进来，声音还有些得意：“早听我的用炸弹不就完事了！”  
这个声音十分耳熟，可Leo根本不敢相信自己的耳朵，直到那人走到自己眼前，Leo才忍不住露出了一个笑。  
“可怜的小笨蛋，”Kun Agüero大摇大摆地走到Leo面前，为他拆下口枷，“都被折腾成什么样啦。”  
Leo的腮帮子酸痛，说话声音都有些含糊，“你怎么来了？”  
他瞥了眼其他几个人，都是马竞的成员。  
Kun操起电锯，直接把他身上的镣铐锯开，接着狂野地撕了他的拘束衣：“我接到了一个匿名电话，说了你的情况，连具体关在囚室哪个位置都很精确。”  
Leo愣了一下，知道他被关在什么位置的人，他只能想到一个。  
“不说了，先跑要紧。”Kun拉着他一路小跑，外面马竞的人已经杀开一条通路，伯纳乌大楼里响起了呜呜的警报声。  
“你来救我没问题？”Leo皱着眉头问。毕竟Kun现在人在马竞，实属巴萨的对手。  
“我问过了Simeone了，”Kun边跑还边和他勾肩搭背，挤眉弄眼，“我们俩的关系，大家都懂的，Simeone知道不放我走我能把他的老巢掀了，就默许啦！”  
Leo又忍不住笑起来，给了Kun一个大大的拥抱，“谢了，哥们。”  
“走了走了，马黛茶我都泡好了，”他们冲到了大厦外，Kun拉开车门催促道，“现在回去喝，肯定还热着。”  
Leo钻进了车子，忙不迭地叫道：“快快快，Kun，借我一下手机。”  
“打给谁？”Kun把手机丢给他。  
“我家大魔王。”Leo揉了把脸，拨通了Pep的私人号码。

Pep接起手机的同时，Mourinho的手下也忧心忡忡地走过来，附耳告诉他一个消息：铜墙铁壁的伯纳乌被攻破，Messi逃走了。  
一瞬间，两个人脸上的表情似乎掉了个个。刚才还一脸低气压的Pep忽然晴空万里，而刚才还一脸春风得意的Mourinho忽然满面狰狞。  
他是叫Pep过来开香槟的，而不是让他来砸场子的。  
Mourinho摔了杯子，低声咒骂道：“废物！”  
几个手下战战兢兢，低头站在一边，屁都不敢放一个。  
在场的其他来宾并不知道短短几秒钟时间发生了什么，纷纷投来好奇的目光，Mourinho勉强压下心头的怒火，重新拿起一个杯子。  
Pep笑了笑，突然走到他身边，拿起香槟为他倒了满满一杯，“欢迎回来，我的朋友，我永远不会忘记当年那段美好的时光。”  
Mourinho愣了愣，Pep作为胜利者却放低姿态无疑是一个羞辱，然而眼前的男人坦坦荡荡，全是赤诚，仿佛真的还顾念他们在巴萨那段情谊，而将数年的恩怨磊落地放下。  
Jose Mourinho与Josep Guardiola碰杯，“Cheers！”  
两个宿敌和乐融融，未来的纷争留给未来，不妨享受此刻的欢愉，饮尽烈酒。

天光破晓，马德里的清晨仿佛一个朦胧的梦境，混乱的一天结束了。砸入平湖的一粒石子已经沉入湖底，涟漪却还在一圈圈扩散。  
首先，Xavi作为某种意义上争端的源头之一，在事件发生的绝大部分时间里，都处于不知情状态。因为马竞的苛刻要求，进入对方地盘后，他们身上所有的通讯设备都被屏蔽了。估计Leo焦急地给他打电话那会儿，Xavi正在跟马竞的代表Torres悠闲地讨论蘑菇……然而好景不长，皇马骨干Casillas带人闯入了封闭的会议室，看到Xavi没事，居然松了口气。  
“Iker，怎么回事？”Xavi问道。  
“没什么，”Casillas抚了抚额头，“Mourinho下了全城搜捕令，整个马德里都乱了，我还以为……”  
他还以为Mourinho会丧心病狂到对Xavi出手（虽然他后来了解到事情比这严重得多），当即带着人手赶来试图从中调解。他和Xavi同时受雇于西班牙政府，彼此私底下又是好友，他有责任维护西班牙的稳定和自己朋友的安全。  
Xavi耸了耸肩，“私自带人帮助死敌，你会被打成内鬼的。”  
Casillas无所谓道：“反正我问心无愧。”  
Torres插嘴道：“正好我和Xavi讲到徒步旅行的事，下次叫上Sergio他们一起吧。”  
于是话题又转移到了徒步旅行……不管怎么说，阴差阳错间，Xavi购买防御系统情报的目标彻底失败。

第二个插曲是，皇马主席Florentino对Mourinho这一系列任性至极的操作非常不满。他正在内心酝酿着话语，而Mourinho同样一脸阴鸷地回望着他，一场血雨腥风在在所难免。突然，办公室的门被推开，Cristiano走了进来，手里还抓着一只小可怜。  
Neymar缩了缩脖子，眼睛四处乱瞟。他的恐惧在看到房间里的Pepe的时候到达了顶峰。天知道虽然他本领不差，但他怂啊！  
在看到Neymar的一瞬间，皇马主席Florentino的眼睛噌的一下亮了起来——坊间传闻，皇马主席对Neymar一直抱着非同寻常的兴趣——权势滔天，一掷千金的真·霸道总裁Florentino先生当即走过去握住Neymar的手，慷慨陈词道：“无论想要什么，我都可以满足你，加入我们吧！”  
Neymar：弱小可怜又无助……谁来救救我！  
这事儿闹了好几天，皇马好吃好喝地供着Neymar，就是不放人。最后还是巴萨主席亲自出面，才把Neymar搞了回来。（Roselle当面告知Florentino：只要你愿意出2.2亿欧，人随便你带走。他吃准了吝啬的Florentino并不会为世界上任何一个人出这样一笔钱。）

Leo告别了Kun，下了车，Pep已经在等他。  
Leo小心翼翼地抱住了Pep，然而Pep并没有回抱住他，他浑身都散发着压抑的怒火。Leo赶在他的不满爆发前，伸出了舌头，他的舌尖上，躺着一枚小小的芯片。  
“这是什么？”Pep问。  
“呃，我猜，这里面应该是Mourinho防御系统的全部资料。”Leo说。  
手下连忙将芯片连接电脑，Xavi没能买到的情报赫然出现在了他们屏幕上。一个个详细的人员构成，每一处细微的防守布置……其详细程度令人咋舌。  
所有人都惊呆了，Pep深吸了一口气，问Leo：“哪来的？”  
Leo眨了眨眼睛，他得想好该怎么说。  
十个小时前，Gerard告诉Mourinho：“世界上不会有人比我更熟悉Messi了，这里只有我能追踪到他。”  
“他给我戴上了绿帽子，害我被逐出巴萨，如果说我想亲手捉住他，给他一点小小的惩罚，这应该不算是太过分的要求吧？”说着说着他还委屈上了。  
Gerard赢得了Mourinho的信任，当他对皇马操纵室的所有人说出“全体听我指挥”的时候，他的终端暗中连接上了皇马的数据库，神不知鬼不觉地复制走了防御系统的资料。  
八个小时前，西班牙大厦。Gerard给了Leo一个深深的吻，用舌尖将这枚装载着珍贵资料的芯片抵入Leo口中。  
七个小时前，Kun收到了一个追踪不到来源的电话。那头没有用变声器，声音听起来该死的耳熟：“帮个忙，哥们。”  
“你谁？”Kun没好气地问。  
对面没有回答，说了一句“Leo Messi，位置在伯纳乌大厦C区103号囚室。”就果断地挂了电话。  
Kun飞快地查证了这句话，好几个眼线证明Leo的确被皇马的人追踪。他立刻纠结了几个兄弟，背起了他的炸药包：“走，叫皇马那群家伙知道马德里是谁的天下！”  
五分钟前，Leo伸出了舌尖，交出了芯片。哪怕是在马竞的地盘他也一直含着芯片，直到见到Pep，才放心地拿了出来。他的嘴巴里弥漫着一股金属的味道，仿佛是Gerard那个深情款款的吻的延续。

正午的风吹彻西班牙高远的苍穹，Gerard插着口袋在机场等候，Cristiano远远地向他走来，打了个招呼：“旅行愉快吗？”  
“非常愉快。”Gerard嚼着口香糖，湛蓝的眼睛望着天，一群鸽子簌簌飞过，“该死的愉快。”  
他用芯片写了一封漫长的情书，交给了Leo；这同样是一封战书，交给了Pep，以此宣告：他即将归来。


	8. Chapter 8

直升机缓缓降落，掀起阵阵气浪，指示灯照亮了私人停机坪的轮廓，他们回到了巴塞罗那。  
Leo戴着耳机，蜷在Pep膝盖上休息。Pep有一搭没一搭地梳理着他的头发，像在安抚一只粘人的猫，“醒醒，我们到家了。”  
Leo打了个长长的哈欠，明明已经醒了，却赖着不肯动，伸手抱紧了Pep的腰。  
Pep无奈一笑，抄起膝弯把他抱起来，走下了直升机。  
夜风有些凉，Leo在Pep的怀里扭了扭，把身子拱进了Pep的大衣，手还悄悄顺着衬衫下摆钻进去，贴着Pep温热的背取暖。  
身边的工作人员纷纷假装四处看风景，在Pep身边工作需要强健的心脏和强大的狗粮消化能力。  
“Leo。”一个熟悉的声音响起。  
Leo立刻醒了，从Pep的怀里跳了出来，脸有些发烫，“Ronnie……”  
Ronaldinho 快步走过来，给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“对不起，让你担心了。”Leo踮起脚尖，双手环住男人的脖子，愧疚地说道。  
“你没事就好。” Ronaldinho把他的脑袋按在怀里，使劲揉了揉。  
就像过去很多次受伤，第一个给他温暖和支持的总是Ronnie哥哥。Leo心里暖融融的，闭起眼睛享受这个拥抱。他心里还有一些疑问，便邀请道：“进来坐坐吧？家里有巧克力饼干和马黛茶。”  
“不了，我还有事。”Ronaldinho飞快地瞥了Pep一眼，然后郑重地问道，“Leo，还记得我一直对你说的那句话吗？”  
他的神色有些古怪，Leo顿时有些不安，咽了口口水，“我记得，你一直对我说要保持快乐。”  
“对，无论发生什么，我希望你一直快乐下去。” Ronaldinho对他露出了标志性的微笑，他的笑容很有感染力，总是叫人忍不住一起笑起来。但这一次Leo只感受到了更大的恐慌，他感到Ronnie吻了吻他的头发，“再见，Leo，我们明天见。”  
“Ronnie……”他试图拉住Ronaldinho，然而巴西男人走得很果决，笑着朝他挥挥手，便消失在深沉的夜色里。  
Leo非常痛恨有人和他说再见，那意味着一些他无力挽留的东西。  
“Pep，到底发生了什么？”进到家门，Leo立刻发问，他不相信Pep一无所知。  
“Ronaldinho接到了你的电话，但是他没有通知任何人，”Pep在沙发上坐下来，双腿交叠，脸色很平静，“在半个小时之内，他调动了他能调动的一切力量，准备去营救你。”  
Leo紧张地握住了拳头，他听到Pep还在用平缓的语调叙述：“这几年，所有人都认为Ronaldinho沉迷酒色，自甘堕落，不足以构成任何威胁。然而当他起动真格的时候，他几乎集结起了一支军队。谁都无法想象他居然还有那么大的能量，他根本不是老弱的鬣狗，而是沉睡的狮子。”  
Leo越听越心惊，聪明如他已经推想出无数可怕的后果，而他自己就是推倒第一块多米诺骨牌的人，接下来降临的只会是一系列的无可挽回的崩塌。  
“就在白天，我来接你的时候，”Pep点起一根烟，“Roselle发起了紧急高层会议，这是第一次，希望Ronaldinho离开的声音压过了希望他留下的声音。”  
“那么你呢？你在这里面扮演着什么角色？”Leo心乱如麻，根本压抑不住尖刻的质疑，“别试图隐瞒我，你一直想赶走他们不是吗，现在你该满意了？！”  
“我一直都希望促成一个对双方都好的结局。”Pep毫不留情地揭开他的伤口，“我得提醒你Leo，这一次是为了你，Ronaldinho才亮出了所有的底牌——你第一个把电话打给了他，他想要全心全意地回报你的信任。”  
然而他的行动实在太大，立刻引起了全组织的恐慌，要不是Pep及时站出来调停，可能会演变成一场动摇巴萨根基的动乱。  
Leo好像被当头淋了一盆冷水，颓败地坐下来，捂住自己的头：“我不值得他那么做……”  
“为什么会觉得你不值得？”Pep用惊异的语气说道，“换我是Ronaldinho，也许我也会失去理智这样做的。”  
“为什么？”Leo迷茫不解地看着他，“你们给了我那么多，但我能回报给你们的很少很少。”过多的爱意总会让他惊慌失措，深感无以为报。  
“爱不是等价交换，”Pep如实告诉他，“很多时候只要能看到你好好地活着，看到你幸福地微笑，爱你的人就已经得到了回报。”  
Leo沉默，许久没有说话。他主动坐过去，把头靠在Pep的背上，好像要从男人坚实的脊背汲取力量。Pep任他依靠，在这样无声的时刻两颗心贴得更近。  
“Pep，我该怎么办？我不想他们走。”好半晌，Leo闷闷的声音才响起来。他显得烦躁不安，像是只走投无路的小野兽一样，满肚子无处发泄的怒气。  
“我不能给你什么建议，该教的我都教给你了，”Pep说，“你只能学着去接受一个事实：面对许多事情我们都无能为力。”  
“我不明白！”Leo激动起来，“Ronnie，还有Deco他们，他们为巴萨付出了那么多，理应得到一切！有用的时候捧得高高的，没用了就清洗掉，榨干他们的价值，耗空他们的热血，这就是我们在做的事情吗？！”  
“我知道这让你难以接受，但这是必要的牺牲，”Pep镇定地说，“不断更新换代，组织才能健康地发展。看看隔壁皇马如何对待功臣吧，我有时候会觉得我们在这方面还是过于优柔寡断。”  
“必要的牺牲？”Leo咬着牙念出这几个字，恨不得把它们嚼烂，“那好，明知道会被辜负，以后谁还会愿意付出一切？”  
“你呢，Leo？”Pep直直地盯着他的眼睛，“在承受如此多的伤痛后，你还爱着吗？”  
Leo突然张口结舌，无法回答。他扪心自问，发现他自己依旧一腔赤诚，满心热爱，即使在巴萨这些年他得到的一半是欢笑，一半是泪水。  
以痛吻我，报之以歌，深爱之人莫不如是。  
Leo想到了自己，也就解读了刚才Ronnie没有说出的东西——明知将要被清洗，却没有怒火，也没有痛哭，只有深深的无奈和不舍。  
“我明白他们有必须离开的理由，”Leo在芜杂的思绪里找到了一条清晰的线，再开口时眼睛里闪着坚定的光，“但是我不接受这个结果，Pep，我会尽我的能力将他们留下，付出爱的人不该得到这样的回报。”  
Pep长久地注视着眼前的青年，突然就看到了年轻时候的自己，倔强、不服输，甚至有些幼稚和冲动。自己是什么时候变成现在这样的呢？也许是在一次次被现实打败的过程中，他丢盔弃甲，逐渐高举双手，与命运妥协，可以微笑着算计最大的利益，却无法在深夜与梦中年轻的自己和解。  
所以他才会如此深爱这个孩子吧，Pep不无感慨地想，老家伙总是会迷恋上年轻美丽的生灵，这份爱里是不是也掩藏着对无情时光的眷恋呢？  
他情不自禁伸手揉了揉Leo的头发：“就按照你的想法去做吧，Leo，你的Ronnie哥哥说得对，你要开心地活着，做认为正确的事。”  
至于那些“必要的牺牲”，那些肮脏的清理，就由他这个老家伙来完成吧。  
Leo很别扭，明明他语出挑衅，试图挑战Pep的权威，为什么到最后反而有一种被宠爱的感觉……他避开Pep的手，嘟囔道：“我要去睡觉了……”  
“别急着走，”Pep在他身后抱起胳膊，“Leo，你是不是还有什么事没和我交代？”  
“什么？刚才在直升机上我已经把全部事情都告诉你了。”Leo一阵心虚，试图装傻。  
Pep绕过茶几走到他跟前，懒得和他绕圈子，“为什么遇到危险不第一时间打电话给我？”  
Leo紧张地眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我……”  
“我知道你想证明自己，不想依赖我，”Pep打断他的辩解，“但这种事情我不希望看到第二回，毕竟当我从关于Ronaldinho的警报中得知你的消息时，真的非常、非常生气。”  
除了情人这一层关系，他们还是师长和学生，上位者与下位者，支配者与服从者，就像在床上Pep始终享受着掌控与调教，而Leo也总能在一次次被开发到边缘后得到更加极致的快感。他和如兄长般的Ronaldinho不同，Leo对自己少了一分依赖，却多了一分证明自己的渴望，这个事实有时候会让Pep骄傲，有的时候却又让他愤怒，比如现在。  
他的声音低沉严肃，事实上只要他一释放低气压，Leo的心就受不了——他从小被先生宠惯了，听不得重话的。  
“对不起。”Leo低着头道歉，又忍不住偷偷抬眼观察Pep的脸色，估摸着他得做到哪一步才能赎罪。  
他主动用腿别进Pep的双腿之间，似有若无地蹭他的下身，拉下Pep的头讨一个吻。  
“别像个男宠一样，”Pep显然还没有消气，躲开他的嘴唇，“什么事都想着肉偿。”  
“先生不喜欢吗？”Leo敏锐地从他的目光里捕捉到了无奈的宠溺，越发胆大起来，“如果我像先生一样厉害的话，肯定会好好宠先生，但是我现在除了身体什么都没有……”  
Pep叹了口气，任由Leo抓着他的手带进衣服里。这小家伙要真的是个男宠倒好了，哪里还用得着他那么费心！当触摸到乳环的时候，他突然想到了什么，说道：“下个月Gerard就要从英国回来了。”  
Leo的动作一愣。  
Pep拽了拽乳环：“你的手术该开始了。”  
这个标记摘除手术拖了很久，一开始是因为生育后身体还在恢复期，后来又因为在工作和照料Celia的双重压力下Leo实在太过忙碌，竟然一直拖到了现在。Pep已经很久没提这件事，久到Leo以为他已经忘记了，没想到在这儿等着呢。  
让Gerard亲眼见证摘除标记，是他的复仇时刻，Pep没那么大度，他总会讨回自己失去的东西。  
Leo说：“我明白了，你安排时间吧。”  
这正是他所想的，他同样渴望着证明自己的忠诚。他把一瞬间脑袋里冒出来的另一个男人全部抹掉，专注地盯着眼前的Alpha，“但我有一个要求。”  
“什么？”Pep幽暗的眼睛里住着一只野兽，语调却轻柔得像一个甜蜜的陷阱。  
“标记摘除后，”Leo突然笑起来，眼神大胆而热烈，“Pep不许戴套，全都要射在我的生殖腔里。”  
Pep忍不住笑骂道：“这么贪吃？小荡妇。”  
Leo的舌尖舔了舔唇角，这一次他吻住Pep，Pep没有再拒绝。

很快，Gerard回来了。  
他离开的时候，一些高层看在John的面子上参加了送别派对，当他回来的时候，Roselle带着全体高层盛情迎接他的回归。这个曾经青涩的少年已经拥有了自己的产业，在远离家族势力的英国展现出了他无与伦比的能力。谁都看得出这个高大英俊的Alpha将成为一个未来王朝的基石。  
Pep和Leo也参加了欢迎晚会。再一次见面，三个人表面上都很云淡风轻，Pep亲切地询问了一些关于曼彻斯特联的事情，而Gerard则得体地与他寒暄，Leo如往常一样话很少，只是站在教父的身后，微微有些出神。  
谁能想到仅仅是四年前，Gerard以无比狼狈的姿态离开巴塞罗那，那个莽撞又热情的毛头小子不见了，归来的是一个彻头彻尾的Alpha精英，就像在家族会议上他见到过的那些。  
“Leo，Leo。”  
有人在叫他，Leo回过神，和Gerard深情款款的蓝眼睛对上了焦，“什么？”  
“我在问你话呢。”Gerard微笑着说。  
“哦，不好意思，我走神了。”Leo调整了一下站姿，他的身体有些僵硬，冷汗将衬衫都打湿了。  
“我刚才问你，孩子还好吗？”Gerard肆无忌惮地上下打量他，“听说是个可爱的女孩？我还不知道她叫什么名字。”  
关于那个孩子的保密工作做得实在太好了，Gerard花了一番心思搜集情报，但仍然连一张照片都没有找到。  
“她叫Celia。”Leo依旧有些恍惚，在宴会明亮的灯光下，他棕黑色的瞳仁里蒙着一层水光，“对不起，我要先离开一会儿。”  
“没事，你去忙吧。”Gerard笑眯眯地目送他离开，转头对Pep说，“几年不见，我家的小仆人看起来更可爱了呢。”  
Pep说：“我倒觉得他变成熟了。”  
“熟透了吗？”Gerard修长的指节点了点唇角，这个动作他做出来有种莫名的色气。  
“Gerard，”Pep淡淡地瞥了他一眼，“不要总是关心与你无关的事。”  
“不，老师，你曾经教过我的，”Gerard的笑容收敛起来，长腿一迈强行挡在Pep的身前，“谁种下的果实就应该由谁来采摘，横刀夺爱可不是君子行径。”  
目光相接的一瞬，Pep风度翩翩的外壳中也泄露了一丝危险的气息，“那我可以再教你一个适用于现实世界的道理——弱肉强食，胜者为王。”

Leo将自己关在厕所的隔间，狼狈地低喘着。他用颤抖的手指解开皮带，一把拉下裤子。  
他的大腿根部绑着一根带子，里面固定着一个小小的开关，一根细细的电线一路连到了后穴深处的跳蛋。  
Leo绝望地按了几下开关，仍然没有办法关掉这个不停震动的小玩意，真正的开关在Pep那里，今天临出门前他给他戴上了这个东西。Leo甚至没有办法拉着绳子把跳蛋扯出来——Pep先是将他的生殖腔操开了，然后把玩具塞进了那个小小的内腔，他被肉棒插到射出来后，生殖腔的软肉渐渐闭合，把玩具留在了里面，接着Pep就打开了开关……  
生殖腔比所有的地方都要敏感，它带来的高潮也最为强烈，平时光是被进入就受不了，现在被跳蛋持续不停地刺激着，他都不知道自己是怎么坚持走到宴会上的。他就在Pep身边站了一小会，内裤就已经被淫液打湿了，乳头完全挺立起来，被衬衫摩擦得发痒。他向Pep求情，求他关掉一会儿跳蛋，然而可恶的Pep完全无视他的祈求，反而在无人的角落拍拍他的屁股，吩咐他“后面夹紧点，跳蛋还不够你吃吗？别当着这么多人的面把裤子弄湿了。”见到Gerard使得情况更加糟糕，一想到自己的西装下是如此淫乱的画面，他就羞耻得话都要说不出来了。  
Leo坐在马桶上，分开腿，尽量放松身体，试图将跳蛋扯出来，后穴不断收缩，淫液一滴一滴地落下来，在安静的厕所发出令人遐想的水声。生殖器口被跳蛋不停刺激着，带来源源不断的快感，性器已经高高翘起，Leo又害怕又紧张，却也因此更加兴奋，感觉自己快要在酒店的厕所高潮了。  
突然间，厕所的门被打开，Leo一下子屏住了呼吸，动也不敢动一下。他希望那个人赶快离开，可来人却越靠越近，一直走到最深处他的隔间，曲起指节敲了敲门。  
“怎么不继续了？”是Gerard的声音。  
Leo不作声响，心里慌乱一片。  
“刚才不是玩得挺开心的吗？”Gerard继续问道，“我们以前也玩过这个游戏，还记得吗？最后你受不了了，哭着求我操你，我在放杂物的小隔间里上了你。”  
Leo的呼吸乱了，压低声音吼道：“滚出去。”  
“嘘，嘘——别吵。”Gerard的声音愉悦，充满恶意地说道，“我快听不见那美妙的震动声了，你以为用屁股含着别人就听不到了吗？不，不，全场的人都能听到你屁股里塞着玩具，都能闻到你身上发情的味道，都知道你是教父疼爱的宠物……”  
“既然知道我和Pep在一起了，”Leo打断他的话，“那你还来找我做什么，少爷？我以为四年前我们就已经分手了。”  
没有任何正式的告白，没有任何对未来的承诺，凭什么这个自大的家伙就觉得曾经拥有他了？Leo犹豫地张了张嘴，最后还是咬牙说道：“Gerard，我不再喜欢你了，放过我吧。”  
“既然你不再喜欢我了，为什么没有摘除我的标记？”  
“几天后，我会进行标记摘除手术。”Leo告诉他。  
外面的Alpha明显沉默了一瞬，然后冷笑道：“你会后悔的。”  
他的声音和态度都让人无比陌生。Leo突然明白了，他们之间的问题已经与爱无关，而是Gerard单纯无法容忍自己的东西被夺走，他想要复仇。  
他的心里涌上莫名的酸楚，站在外面的男人同样呼吸沉重，明明只隔着一扇薄薄的门板，却像隔着万千道屏障。

“和Gerard聊了些什么？”欢迎会结束后，Pep坐在车上，笑着问他。  
Leo疲惫极了，什么也不想说，只是单纯地把头靠在Pep的肩上，过了一会儿又环住Pep的腰，跨坐在他身上，郑重地盯着他的眼睛：“Pep永远不许离开我，要永远永远在我身边。”  
“当然。”Pep承诺。  
“你发誓。”Leo不依不饶。  
“我发誓。”Pep吻了吻他的唇。  
Leo迫不及待地去解他的衣服，他现在疯狂渴望着皮肤的接触，一刻都等不了。  
Pep挑了挑眉，并没有拒绝他，吩咐司机说：“关上车窗，安心开你的车。”  
司机训练有素，早就能做到对雇主的私生活视若无睹，他是个Beta，闻不到信息素，耳朵却听到了后面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，接着是让人脸红心跳的水声和玩具嗡嗡震动的声音。  
他的雇主，伟大的教父声音低哑：“放轻松，Leo，我帮你拿出来。”  
而可怜的Leo好像很痛，呻吟里面夹杂着哭腔，“疼，Pep，拿不出来的。”  
“那怎么办？”教父似乎犯了难。  
“你直接进来，你进来……”Leo的声音越来越低，司机不得不竖起耳朵（他发誓他不是故意的）才听得清，“把生殖腔操开就好了……”  
司机偷偷瞄了一眼后视镜，车里十分昏暗，只有路边的霓虹一瞬闪过，透入些许光亮。两个穿着黑色西装的身影交叠在一起，隐没在黑暗中，只有一段雪白的腿裸露在空气中，格外地耀目。  
Omega的腿匀称白皙，因为Alpha的操干有节奏地律动着，再往上是挺翘的臀瓣，偏偏被Alpha的大手握住，再也看不见了。不知为什么，司机的心被这抹白色狠狠地撩了一下，说不出的口干舌燥。他赶紧移开目光，镇定心神，把注意力转移到开车上来。  
可没过多久，Omega撩人的声音再次响起，“好深，顶到了，呜，不要了，太深了……”  
司机难以抑制地想，天，一定是顶到那枚跳蛋了！抽插的声音变得更加迅速，Pep的声音在吻的间隙中响起：“Leo好棒，生殖腔都打开了，Leo把我吸得好紧。”  
回答他的是Leo更加崩溃的啜泣和呻吟，Omega被干得话都快说不出来了，却又因为被好好地调教过，依旧努力地打开身体取悦身上的Alpha，含糊地说着“好舒服”、“要怀孕了”之类的话。  
不愧是教父，真厉害，司机不无敬佩地想。他可是见识过Leo的本领和手段的，如果不是跟在教父身边这么多年，他根本就不会相信那个在外面冷静果敢，甚至有些冷酷无情的Leo在床上会是这种样子！  
随着一声变了调的呻吟，Omega大概终于得到了高潮，司机又忍不住瞥了眼后视镜，小个子的青年完全被包裹在教父的怀里，这次一点皮肤都没有露出来。  
他一定流了很多水，司机想，一会儿我又要清理真皮座椅了。实际上这不是第一次他们在车上做了，不过大多数时候他们并不会像今天这样做到底，往往可能只是口交或指交——在车上教父把他的小情人玩得又湿又软后，回到家里就可以享用大餐。  
“我帮你拿出来。”Pep说。他终于把那个小玩意从狭窄的生殖腔口扯了出来——那个地方刚刚被粗长的肉棒来回进出过，总算有了点缝隙。拿出穴口的时候还发出了一声清脆的“啵”，直到完全拿出来，司机才发现这个玩具震动得那样厉害，一定是开到了最高档，也不知道Omega是怎么把它含在生殖腔里含了那么久，不都说Omega的生殖腔非常敏感，一碰就高潮的吗？果然Leo很快愤愤地抱怨起来：“快把我折磨死了，以后不许那么干。”  
“那下次换个玩具，”Pep故意曲解他的意思，“你喜欢哪个，随便挑。”  
Leo果断地抓住他怒胀的阴茎，“我喜欢这个，永远都玩不腻。”  
Pep低低地笑了声，重新进入他的身体，快速抽插起来。没了玩具，Leo从容了许多，故意夹紧后穴，抱着Pep的脖子轻轻啄吻着，很快便让男人尽数射在了自己的身体里。  
Pep无意使他受孕，射的时候已经抽出来了一些，所以有些精液射在了肠道里，更多的射在他的穴口和臀瓣上。  
Leo满足地低喘着，“谢谢Daddy。”  
Pep拍了拍他的屁股，肿胀的穴口一缩一缩，根本还没有被喂饱。果然Leo在车后座上艰难地转了个身，弯下腰来舔舐吮吸他的肉棒，吸得啧啧有声，把精液舔得干干净净。Pep真是拿他一点办法也没有，只好斥责道：“你看你，又把车上弄得乱七八糟。”  
“对不起，司机先生。”Leo懒洋洋的声音响了起来。  
司机吓得一凛，什么也不敢说，缩着脖子闷头开车。他听到那小坏蛋吃吃地笑了起来，“下次想看清楚的话，可以把车灯打开的。”

回到家，Celia居然还没睡，被保姆牵着，湛蓝的大眼睛瞅着他。  
Leo迎上去，把穿着粉色睡裙的小姑娘抱起来，拍着她的背，“怎么啦，这么晚还不睡？”  
“Leo、Leo，抱抱，睡……”Celia抱紧Leo，小奶音叫人心都化了。  
保姆说：“怎么哄也睡不着，就是想少爷抱。”  
“知道了，”Leo说，“今天我陪她睡。”  
Leo自己累得半死，但还是尽职尽责地哄了一会儿，“宝贝儿，你怎么那么重了，”他亲了亲Celia的小脸，“你比别的宝宝都大只，将来不会长到……”  
他突然意识到了什么，没有把话说下去。Celia的小胖手抓着他的头发，很快就睡着了。  
Pep在一旁看着Leo，心里有些不是滋味。他现在已经能很清晰地感觉到，Leo选择生下孩子不仅仅是因为Gerard，也因为他自己非常喜欢孩子。似乎是因为从小颠沛在异国他乡，他把家庭看得比什么都重要，好像要把自己失去的那些父母的关怀全都倾注在这孩子身上一样。  
Pep甚至有些沮丧地想过，也许Gerard鲁莽的做法反而最有效果，不管三七二十一让Leo怀孕了再说。如果当初标记Leo的是自己，恐怕他也会愿意为自己生下孩子吧？  
然而，如今所有的猜测都没有了意义，他能把握的只有未来。  
Leo把Celia哄睡着了，再交给保姆，总算松了口气。  
“都说小孩第六感很强，知道要被送走了，这几天特别粘我，”他拧着眉头，“我好像也没有把这件事告诉Celia过啊。”  
早在Gerard要回来那会儿，他就决定将Celia先送回阿根廷老家（用Pep的话说，就是“让老Celia照顾小Celia。”），既然还没有决定怎样处理Gerard与Celia之间的关系，他决定还是先不要让他们见面的好。奇怪的是，明明没有把要送走的事情告诉孩子，她却仿佛意识到了什么，这几天一直粘着Leo不放。  
“有点像我小时候，”Leo说，“乖乖的很安静，但其实对外界非常敏锐。”  
“你打算以后怎么办？”Pep问他，“总不能让Celia一辈子呆在阿根廷。”  
“我知道，”Leo揉了揉眉心，“我会让Gerard彻底死心的，那时候，再和他谈谈Celia的问题。”  
说得轻巧，到时候指不定会有什么血雨腥风，一想到这些Leo就头大起来。  
“以后的事以后再担心，先睡吧，”Pep揽过他的肩膀，给了他一个晚安吻，“晚安，Leo。”  
“晚安，Pep。”

互相道过晚安之后还要再玩一会儿手机是常识。  
Pep在书房，和主刀医生敲定了标记摘除手术的细节，那边Tito给他发来了信息：“所有人手已经部署完毕，清理计划随时可以开始。不过可以预见绝对会遭到Leo那边巨大的阻力，我们要做好和他开战的准备。”  
Pep抿了口茶水，只回了两个字：“明白。”  
Leo趴在卧室床上，查看Luis的邮件，邮件里乌拉圭人告诉他，已经完成了对Ronaldinho旗下建筑公司的股份收购。之前Roselle的资本几乎已经把这个公司压垮了，然而Leo果断注入了自己的资金，力挽狂澜。反正这些年他着实攒了一笔数量可观的财富，正愁着没处花呢，那群人休想动他Ronnie哥哥的一根汗毛。他啪嗒啪嗒敲着键盘，回复道：“谢谢Luis，继续帮我盯着Pep的人手，我怀疑他们很快要有所行动了。给你一个大大的拥抱。爱你的，Leo。”  
Celia的卧室，女孩儿已经酣然入睡，黑暗的房间里只有保姆的手机屏幕发着幽幽的亮光。女人正紧张地编辑着消息，发给一个未知的号码：“100万请打到这个账号，我保证我会把孩子带出来，但我只能确保一个小时，不然一定会被King发现的……您能确保我的安全对吗，Pique少爷？”


	9. Chapter 9

“小心Gerard，他最近和Roselle走得很近。”Tito走进门，将一叠资料放在Pep桌上。  
Pep的手指转着钢笔，无所谓道：“Pique家族一直与巴萨主席保持着密切关系。”  
“别装傻，你心里清楚，”Tito拖了张椅子坐在他对面，严肃地敲了敲桌子，“Gerard想对付你，而Roselle从打败Laporta之后就视你为眼中钉，他们可能单独行动还不够扳倒你，但如果联合起来，后果不堪设想。”  
“你可能忘记了，Gerard也是我的学生。”Pep说，“我看着他长大，他是个好孩子，不至于和Roselle勾结到一块。”  
“即使过了四年，你也敢这样说吗？”Tito眉头皱得快打结了，“人是会变的，Pep。”  
Pep笑了，他的确无法掌握Gerard的心理变化，但他的判断有着充分的理由：“Tito，相信我，就凭Roselle想对Leo不利，Gerard也不会真心与他合作的。”  
Tito哑口无言，心想这真是一群恋爱中的疯子，他把资料掷到Pep眼前，“你自己看吧，除了这上面列举的，我手里还有他们一起在Disfrutar吃饭的监控，以及能够证明他们碰头的行程安排邮件。”  
Pep摸着下巴，“你倒提醒了我，也许我该找个时间和Gerard一起吃个饭。”  
“你想做什么？”Tito问道。  
Pep没有直接回答，反而问了他一个问题：“你还记得Leo含在嘴里带回来的防御系统资料吗？那是Gerard从Mourinho眼皮子底下‘偷’回来的，我想四年时间的确改变了些东西，他远比外表看上去精明。”  
Tito听出了他的言外之意：“你想和Gerard合作？”  
“是的，我需要一个人去获得Roselle的信任，拿到他在巴西贪污洗钱的证据——只要能拿到充足的证据，我能保证把他送进监狱，”Pep说，“那么你觉得谁最能得到Roselle的信任呢？”  
“Gerard。” Tito下意识脱口而出这个名字，他越想越心惊，越想越兴奋，“他太合适了！身家显赫，影响力大，偏偏看起来还年轻缺乏经验，而且谁都知道你们关系紧张！”  
“是啊，他太合适了，不过说服他合作也很难。”Pep将那叠资料丢进了碎纸机，“不管怎么说，总要试试看，然后让我们看看会发生什么。”

“有客人吗？这么晚还不睡。”Leo揉着眼睛走下楼梯，打了个哈欠。  
他快要手术了，这几天正忙着处理手头的工作，忙得够呛。  
“是啊，帮我准备些咖啡好吗？”Pep正聚精会神地敲打着腿上的笔记本电脑。  
“嗯。”Leo拖着拖鞋，晃晃悠悠地去了厨房，打开咖啡机，丢了把咖啡豆进去。  
他又打了个长长的哈欠，Pep不知道什么时候走到他身后，笑着说：“困了就先上去睡吧。”  
“好，Pep也早点休息。”Leo拉下Pep的头亲了亲，手还十分放肆地揉了揉他的后脑勺，“熬夜伤头发。”  
Pep拍拍他的屁股，“小混蛋，快去睡吧。”  
Leo眯着眼睛对他嘿嘿笑了笑，梦游一样飘上了楼。迈上最后一个台阶的时候，他听到了门铃声。然而他并没有太在意，虽然住在一个屋檐下，但工作上的事情他们向来各自为政。  
也不知过了多久，Leo已经睡着了，在梦中模模糊糊地感觉到有人开了门，正向他靠近。换在外面他绝对已经警觉地惊醒，但是那个人身上的气味是如此让人安心，他只是转了个身，就又坠回了黑甜的梦境。  
Gerard站在床边，深深地看着他，呼吸放得和羽毛一样轻。他们过往的几次见面，Leo的神情无非是戒备和冷漠，很少能看到他如此放松的样子。睡着的青年眉眼温和，软软的头毛乱糟糟的，嘴角是一个浅浅的笑的弧度。  
他默默站了一分钟，然后走出门去。Pep在门外等候，手里端着热气腾腾的咖啡。  
“你说会给我一个无法拒绝的理由，”Gerard指了指房门，“然后就让我看这个？”  
这是赤裸裸的炫耀，炫耀在Leo身边的人是自己而不是他。Pep颔首，问：“所以，你的答案是？”  
“你的理由说服我了，我同意与你合作对付Roselle，”Gerard爽快地打了个响指，只是眉眼间仍充斥着不爽，“但这不是为了你。”  
“我明白，”Pep伸出手与他握在一起，“为了Leo。”

这一晚Leo做了很多梦，早上醒来的时候头痛欲裂。他有起床气，生气起来能半天都不说话。他晨勃了，却完全没有解决的兴致，想倒头睡个回笼觉，却又难受得睡不着。  
Pep已经能一看看出他糟糕的精神状态，也不说什么，只是从后面用手指温柔地捣弄他的后穴，一边细细地亲吻他的背，一边用并不快的频率揉按他的敏感点。  
Leo渐渐感觉舒服起来，闭着眼睛轻轻哼着，快感像涓滴的水流汇入温暖的河床，一点一点积聚。Pep的手从他的腰一路按摩到背，最后不轻不重地揉捏着他的后颈，让紧绷的身体完全放松下来。Leo探手去揉捏自己骚痒的乳头，另一只手握着阴茎套弄，很快腰便躬起来，像一只大虾蜷在Pep怀里，湿热的小穴不停收缩着。  
Pep知道他快到了，手指加快了速度，帮Leo攀上了顶峰。这样的高潮并没有平时强烈，却很绵长舒缓，舒服得像抱着小羊在热乎乎的草地上打滚。那感觉与其说是射精，不如说像是失禁，精液是小股小股淌出来的，流了好一会儿。怕弄脏床单，Leo抽了几张纸巾擦掉精液，然后一根一根地把Pep的手指擦干净。  
做完这一切，Leo才舒舒服服地凑上去与Pep接吻，嘴里喃喃道：“像老夫妻一样……”  
“什么？”Pep没听清他梦呓一般的话，但他能看出Leo的心情好了许多。  
“我说，等到七八十岁我们做不动的时候，”Leo说，“会不会就是这个样子。”  
“当我老的时候，你还年轻。”  
“怎么会？”Leo睁圆了眼睛，“也就差十几岁。”  
Pep抓着Leo的手去摸自己的身体。他不再像年轻时那样拥有健壮的肌肉与光滑的肌肤了，他早晚会变得苍老松弛，而那时候Leo还年轻——至少他们一起变老的时候，Pep总会觉得Leo是还年轻的那个。  
“好吧，”Leo的手在他身上渐渐变得不规矩起来，四处煽风点火，“反正到时候就让我照顾你好了，就像当年你照顾我一样。”  
Pep笑了笑，不再说什么，只是温柔地亲吻他的鬓角。

手术那一天很快到了。标记摘除手术实际存在着风险，真正躺到手术台上的时候，Leo居然难得心慌起来。  
“的确有因为并发症而引起死亡的先例，不过那也是因为受术Omega太虚弱的缘故，”主刀医生安抚地笑了笑，捏捏Leo手臂上的肌肉，“像你这样身强体壮的，我比较怕手术进行到一半你爬起来把我们打飞。”  
Leo一点都没有被医生的冷笑话安慰到，死死地拉着Pep的手，“你陪我。”  
Pep抚摸他的脸颊：“我就在手术室外面等你，手术结束就能看到我了，别怕。”  
“我没害怕。”Leo逞强道。  
几个护士都偷偷笑了起来，Leo有些脸红，挨个瞪过去，不过死死拽着Pep的手倒是松开了。  
“好了，要麻醉了，家属请出去吧。”麻醉师走了进来。  
因为是生殖腔手术，他需要接受下半身麻醉，同时将服用镇定催眠药物，整个手术过程他都会在昏迷中度过。醒来之后，他与Gerard的最后一点联结便会消失，四年前的荒唐往事也终将拉下帷幕。  
Leo有些恍惚，尽量不去想那背后混乱芜杂的一切。他的记忆深处有一片湛蓝之海，因为选择了群山他将再也不能回到那里。  
Pep在手术室外，看到麻醉师走了出来，和他报告：“已经睡着了，预计四个小时后醒过来。”  
“嗯，照顾好他，”Pep点了点头，对身边的Tito说，“我们开始吧。”  
Tito神色复杂，还是跟着脸色阴沉的Pep大步走出医院。  
谁都没有料到，清理计划在这一刻开始了。  
这一刻，有无数的谋杀、血洗、吞并、胁迫、白刃相向、血流满地，潜伏在暗处的怪物倾巢而出，撕咬着强弩之末的旧日王储。甚至因为Ronaldinho前段时间的集结，埋伏在暗处的棋子也被一一剥开到阳光下，被子弹和上帝审判。  
Leo的势力早已做好准备，却在群龙无首中失去了秩序，在仓皇地组织起来之前，他们妄图保护的一切都已经灰飞烟灭。隶属于教父的精锐部队如此冷酷而高效，据说他们每上一次膛必定结束六个生命，连子弹都不会浪费一颗。  
Luis快疯了，摔着东西大发脾气，“他这个疯子！”房间里的手下面面相觑，其中一个硬着头皮报告：“来不及了，我们输了。”

与此同时，Tito也叹息般说道：“你一定是疯了。”  
所有人，包括Leo，都不曾想到Pep会在这一刻行动。  
“我很好。”Pep安静地靠在副驾驶座上，“你没打左转向灯。”  
Tito瞥了他一眼：“等Leo醒来后，他会气到杀了你的。”  
“他会生气，但不会生一辈子的气。”Pep拨弄着袖扣，神色也看不出有任何不安，“我会安抚好他的。再说，等他醒来后，一切都结束了。”  
旧的势力，还有那个碍事的标记，他们之间所有的障碍都将被清除。  
“我记得你答应他要陪在他身边，”Tito都觉得Pep做得过分了，“这可是为了你而做的手术。”  
“我会在他醒来前回去。”Pep说。一个人把灵魂交给睡梦时是谁也不能打扰的，而当那孩子醒来的时候，他会如约守在那里。Pep并不认为这是背叛。  
Tito没有那么乐观：“他不是那么好哄的，特别是涉及到底线的问题。”  
某种意义上Ronaldinho就是他的底线。  
“那我能怎么办？！”Pep的怒火突然爆发，把Tito吓了一大跳，又忘记打转向灯了。  
“你告诉我我该怎么办？让Leo做好准备与我开战吗？！”Pep的声音变得冲动，“该死的，他别想反抗我。”  
真是可怕的控制欲，Tito在心中默默惊叹。  
Pep深吸一口气，让自己重新冷静下来，捏紧了拳头，“我不能和他斗，你以为现在巴萨很强大？不，我们根本经不起内斗，这场战争只能这样解决。”  
“我能理解你的苦衷，”Tito目不转睛地盯着前方的路，“无论你做出什么样的决定，我都会支持你。”  
在如此挣扎的时刻得到好友的支持无疑是一种安慰，Pep皱着的眉头舒缓开来，“Tito，很高兴你站在我身边。”  
“因为我们有着同一个理想。”Tito偏头与他相视一笑，“你说过我们会征服世界。”  
“我们会做到的。”

Pep与Ronaldinho见了面。巴西男人依旧醉醺醺的，拍了拍怀里的美艳Omega女郎，示意她先出去，仿佛外面发生的清洗与他无关。  
“都结束了吗？教父先生。” Ronaldinho懒洋洋地问道。  
“我是来和你谈判的，如果你现在选择离开，依旧会得到所有人的尊重。”Pep开门见山。  
“你先是消灭了我的势力，然后闯进我家，门外有十几个带着枪的手下，” Ronaldinho丢了颗糖果进嘴里，“换做我就不会把这叫做谈判。”  
“好吧，那让我们来聊聊天。”Pep放松地坐到他身边，像个自说自话的老朋友，“听说你最近又长胖了。”  
“是啊，有时候就会这样，肉就像烦恼一样堆积起来了。”Ronaldinho活动了一下手腕，拎起桌上的水果刀，“你觉得我现在用这把小刀杀一个人需要多久？”  
潜伏在门外的手下顿时紧张的端起枪，Pep却仍是面带微笑，“一定比以前慢了吧？”  
Ronaldinho 有些怅然：“是慢了。”  
Pep从他手里拿过小刀，在手里掂量着：“我曾经也会玩这些东西，但那是很久以前的 事情了。你知道我又一次重燃激情是什么时候吗？就是看见你的时候，Ronnie，如果可以，我不想你离开。”  
“但我必须离开。” Ronaldinho嘲讽一笑，“因为我已经变成了阻碍。”  
“是的。”Pep并不否认。  
“如果你不赶我，或许我自己也会走。我失去目标了，Pep，我在这里得到了一切，所以我无法感到快乐了，” Ronaldinho自顾自地喝着酒，“酒精、女人、狂欢，给你带来短暂的兴奋，然后是长久的失去意识，醒来后，只有无尽的空虚。也许我该换个地方，重新找个目标。”  
“我会祝福你。”  
“你知道我唯一的遗憾是什么吗？” Ronaldinho看向他。  
“什么？”  
“没能多陪Leo一会儿。” Ronaldinho笑起来，露出了牙齿，“我真想能多在他身边一会儿，看他慢慢长大。他是唯一能接近我的阿根廷人，以后也会是唯一一个。”  
“他是我们每个人的星星，”提到Leo，Pep的神情也变得温柔起来，“有时候我会嫉妒你，因为我不是在他年少的时候把他背起来的人。”  
“但你占有了他。” Ronaldinho拍了拍他的肩膀，“不愧是King，Leo比我见过的所有Omega都难泡。”  
Pep把这当做夸奖接受了。  
“时候不早了，你还要赶回医院吧？我听说Leo正在接受手术。” Ronaldinho活动筋骨，站了起来，“而我呢，我要去诺坎普转一圈，去见见老朋友，去夜店和亲爱的Felicia、Liria和Isabel告别，可有的忙的。”  
“别忘了去看看Leo。”  
“我会的。” Ronaldinho与他拥抱告别。  
人们以为传奇的落幕会轰轰烈烈，然而事实上离别总是寓于无法言说的感伤之中。  
Pep走出Ronaldinho家，阳光炽烈，一切罪行都无处遁逃，他的阴影比所有的人都要大。  
他看到Tito慌乱地跑过来，嘴里吼道：“医院来的消息，Leo不见了！”

Leo感到眼睛被强光照着，很难受地睁开眼睛。眼皮又酸又胀，沉如坠铅，他怀疑药效根本没有过去。他试着动了动，下半身一点知觉都没有，上半身呢，手抬起来都费劲。  
见他醒了，医生终于挪开了灯，钻到了他腿间捣鼓着什么。虽然无法感知，但Leo怀疑他在研究自己的肠道。  
奇怪的是，整个病房里只有这一个医生，连个护士也没有。Leo努力地打量着病房，冷汗一下子冒了出来，这里根本不是一开始的那个手术室！  
“是……谁……”他艰难地张口问道。  
医生不答，反而拿着一根金属管一样的东西往他身体里送，“安静，我在给你检查。”  
听到声音，Leo的心猛地一跳，叫道：“Gerard！”  
医生探头过来，脸上的口罩遮住了口鼻，只露出一双盛满笑意的蓝眼睛。他拨过Leo的头，让他看旁边的显示屏。  
那是与内窥镜相连的屏幕，上面是一片窄小红润的甬道。  
“知道这哪里吗？”Gerard自问自答，“这是在Leo的小穴里面，刚才我不小心捅得急了点，所以已经有点水淋淋了。是不是看得很清楚？”  
“变、态！”Leo一字一顿地骂道，试图撑着身体坐起来，可无论如何都攒不起力气。他发现面对Gerard的时候，他总是处于这样无力的时刻。  
Pep在哪里？为什么他会让Gerard把自己带走？现在到底是什么时候了？Gerard到底想干什么？他心里满是疑问，偏偏身体什么都做不了。  
Gerard把内窥镜继续往里捅，“好了，现在我们进入Leo的生殖腔了。因为打了麻醉，所以腔口也松弛了呢，很容易就进去了。但是如果平时想要进去的话，必须把Leo伺候得舒舒服服才行。哇，生殖腔看起来还挺大的呢，为什么以前操进去的时候感觉那么窄？不会是因为被用太多次的缘故吧？”  
Leo沉默了，耻辱感和无力感同时涌上心头，他只能闭起眼睛，自我封闭。  
Gerard仍在喋喋不休，很好奇的样子：“好啦，让我看看Gerard的标记还在不在。唔，在哪里呢？好像听说标记从表面是看不出来的……”  
说着说着Gerard突然闭嘴了，手指轻轻擦掉他眼角滚落下来的一颗泪珠子，轻声问：“你哭什么？”  
Leo偏过头不说话。  
Gerard抽出了内窥镜丢到一边，“好啦，我错了。真不玩了，宝贝，别那么难过。”  
他脱掉了手术服和口罩，强行爬上了窄小的病床。可怜的小床根本容不下一个一米九几的大个子，吱呀吱呀响。Gerard只好紧紧抱住Leo，仍然感到后背悬空在床外。  
“你想干什么？”Leo说话的时候，呼吸都喷在他脸上，他们靠得就是那么近。  
“我不想你摘掉标记，所以就把你抢走了。”Gerard理所当然地说。  
“Pep怎么样了？”Leo慌了神。  
“你以为我能把他怎么样？我根本不是他的对手，”Gerard坏笑道，“不过幸运的是我来的时候Pep并不在，所以很轻松就把他留下的守卫解决了。”  
“不可能！”Leo下意识否认道。但他很快意识到如果Pep在的话，Gerard是不可能把他带走的。他心头涌起一阵更大的恐慌，不祥的预感叫他整个人都颤抖起来。  
“别怕，别怕，我不会伤害你的。”Gerard拍着他的背，“你该感谢我来得很及时，如果你的标记被摘除的话，我就不得不在这么狭窄的床上再标记你一次了。”  
说这话的时候他一脸认真，没有半点开玩笑的意思，Leo怔怔地看着他，似乎根本没理解他说了什么浑话。  
Gerard一字一句地告诉他：“我是说，这个标记被摘除一次，我就会再标记你一次。”  
“你不能……”  
“我当然可以，最开始标记你的人是我，最开始你喜欢的也是我，”Gerard的手抚摸着他的肚子，“四年前我标记你那次，你一定怀孕了对不对？你也没问我的意见，就把孩子拿掉了，转头还给那疯子生了一个。”  
Leo抿了抿唇，回避了这个话题，“那你的目的达到了，可以放我走了吧？  
Gerard抬手看了看表，“唔，还有时间，让我再抱一会儿。”  
他收紧了手上的力道，把Leo整个搂在怀里，好像守财奴搂着他的稀世珍宝。  
这个男人费劲周折把他偷出来，就是为了能这么抱他一会儿，尽管他嘴上说了那么多难听的话来掩饰，Leo还是忍不住一阵心酸。  
“真的一点都不反抗？”Gerard埋在他颈间的头抬起来，眼睛亮亮的，“早知道我就做更过分的事了。”  
你倒是试试看被打了半身麻醉，吃了安眠药，再加上被一米九四的巨型Alpha抱着，看看你能反抗不能？Leo愤愤地想。  
“你知道一开始我打算做什么吗？”Gerard坏笑起来，“我想上你……”  
“这是强奸。”Leo提醒他。  
“好吧，我想强奸你，把精液满满地灌进你的生殖腔，然后用绸带把你漂漂亮亮地绑起来装进礼盒里，送给Pep。”Gerard的语调很欢快，“不过，那样做的话大概会被Pep用两根手指捏死，而且会被你恨一辈子，我不敢。”  
Leo看不出他有什么不敢的。  
“所以，就让我抱一会儿吧。”Gerard说着，又把头埋进他的颈窝里，胡茬刺得他很痒。  
沉默占领了空气，Leo再次感到很困很困，不得不咬着舌尖强迫自己清醒。Gerard的呼吸一直喷在他的锁骨上，快把他烫伤了。久违的Alpha的气息笼罩着他，那是与他身体最契合的味道，潜意识里让他感到温暖可靠。许久，Leo忍无可忍地：“Gerard，你到底怎么想的？我不想和你纠缠下去了。”  
“我爱你，就像以前一样爱你。”Gerard顿了顿，“这句话别说你，我自己都不信。准确地说，是我放不下你，这四年来每次想到你我的心都要涨裂开来，你让我喝醉后哭得像个傻逼，你让我再也无法喜欢上另外一个人，你让我恨得要死，你让我操别人的时候都幻想着你的身体……所以我要得到你，明白吗？你身上有我的烙印，我会得到你的。”  
他的话像咒语一样萦绕在耳畔，那份情感过于沉重，像枷锁一样紧紧地束缚住他。他知道自己亏欠Gerard很多，然而此时再背叛Pep只会伤害更多的人，他必须有所取舍。  
“你不会得到我的，永远。”他听到了自己冰冷的声音，“我不属于任何人。”  
“哇，好伤心，”Gerard夸张地捂住胸口，浑然不在意似的，“宝贝，你太坏了。”  
Leo默然，他的精神已经到了极限，只能勉强地推了推Gerard的身子，接着便一点一点跌入了黑沉沉的深渊。  
见他再度昏睡过去后，Gerard脸上夸张的表情顿时消失了。他捧住Leo的脸颊，深情地亲吻他，如虔诚的信徒亲吻神像——共同点在于，神像和Leo都不会回应。不同点在于，神爱世人，Leo不爱他，该死的。

再次醒来的时候，Leo发现自己躺在家里的床上。Pep坐在窗边抽烟，他从不在家里抽烟，可今天烟灰缸里已经有了好几个烟蒂。  
这个男人，一半的时候激情昂扬，如永不冷却的烈火，一半的时候幽深冷峭，如沉默的孤山。谁都见过他的火焰，很少有人望见孤山。  
现在这座山横亘在他们之间了。  
Leo望着窗外的风景，眨了眨干涩的眼睛，一字一顿地说道：  
“Pep是骗子。”


	10. Chapter 10

2000年，人们都沉浸在新千年的喜悦和憧憬中，一个瘦弱的少年独自踏上异乡，追寻一丝渺茫的希望。  
那一年，Leo13岁。Pep还记得那个下午，他坐在壁炉旁喝茶，Leo光着脚从花园踏进门，那扇门在他左侧方，刷着白漆，挂着没摘下来的冬青树叶，这些在记忆里都是很鲜明的。他还记得Leo把脚底的泥在地毯上蹭了又蹭，白皙的脚趾被冻得泛红，上面还沾了几根黄色的草屑。风和阳光从花园涌入室内，少年的怀里抱着一本破破烂烂的书。  
“在看什么书？”Pep问。  
Leo一开始没注意到有人，吓得一缩脖子，还以为是老管家——那个老头很讨厌他赤着脚乱跑，一旦被抓住肯定就是一顿骂——但还好是先生。现在Leo已经不怎么怕他了，只是还是有点儿拘谨，小心翼翼地走过去，双手把书递给Pep。  
“《博尔赫斯诗集》？”Pep抚摸着书皮上烫金的字，笑道，“为什么会看这本书？”  
对一个十三岁的孩子来说，这太难了，Pep并不觉得Leo能读懂他，可显然这本书已经被翻烂了。  
“博尔赫斯是阿根廷最伟大的作家，”Leo的眼睛亮亮的，带着些藏得很好的骄傲，“每个阿根廷人都应该读他的书，就像每个西班牙人都该认识塞万提斯一样。”  
“你是阿根廷人？”Pep问。  
“嗯，我的家乡在罗萨里奥。”Leo怕他不知道这座城市一样，紧张地介绍道，“它是阿根廷第三大的城市，有很大的港口很多码头，巴拉那河流过那里。”  
Pep不知怎么地，看着这个少年就忍不住微笑：“我能听出来，你的西班牙语带着拉美口音。”  
Leo红了脸：“嗯，我说得不好，我、我还在学加泰语。”  
“但Leo很厉害，这么小就能自己照顾自己，”Pep终于忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋，“下次你可以带我去你的家乡，我还没去阿根廷旅游过呢。”  
小孩子就是好哄，Leo很快又高兴地咧起了嘴：“嗯，我一定会好好招待先生的。”  
Pep翻动那本书，打开了Leo夹着书签的那一页，问道：“你看得懂他的诗吗？”  
“看不太懂，”Leo老老实实地承认，“但我觉得他写得很美。”  
“你看不懂的话，可以来找我，我可以讲给你听。”扶手椅十分宽大，Pep让出了一小块空位，让Leo坐上来，挨着自己。少年的腿有点儿短，坐上来就碰不到地，小脚丫子晃来晃去。他那么小那么瘦弱，像是春天里单薄而柔韧的菖蒲。  
借着壁炉的火光，Pep缓缓朗读诗行：

“我用什么才能留住你？  
我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。  
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。”  
读完第一节，Pep说：“这是一首情诗，一个绝望的人试图挽留他的恋人。”  
“为什么要给她这些东西？”Leo做了个鬼脸，“要是谁给我这些东西，我就跑了。”  
“那你觉得该送什么好？”  
“嗯……好吃的蛋糕，漂亮的花束，总之不能把悲哀给她，”Leo摇头晃脑地说道，“我的话，就会把在草地上踢球的快乐分享给心爱的人。”  
“但有时候人们会无可救药地爱上一个人的孤独悲哀绝望，”Pep感到喉间一团晦涩，难以向一个十三岁的孩子解释这些，“一个人灵魂的最深处总是黑暗而深沉的，痛苦构成了我们的核心。”  
Leo迷茫地看着他，他听不懂先生在讲什么，可敏锐的心却捕捉到了男人的情绪，他用手按住先生的左胸口，问道：“先生心里很难过吗？”  
“是的，”Pep的手按在Leo的手上，“这儿是个幽深黑暗的牢房，如果有一天我爱上了谁，我就把谁带到这里。”

Ronaldinho当天就决定离开了，他迈进Leo的卧房，阿根廷人还露出了惊喜的笑容，“Ronnie哥哥。”此前他已经和Pep冷战了一个小时，Ronaldinho的出现总算让降到冰点的气氛慢慢回温。  
Ronaldinho并不能笑出来，心事重重地走到他的床边，甚至不敢与他交汇目光。  
Leo的笑容消失了，他的感觉总是很敏锐。  
“你们慢慢聊，”Pep走出卧室，“我先出去了。”  
Pep关上门，却并没有走远，而是靠在门板上，感到背上压着一座沉沉的山。  
他听见了争吵声，越来越大，从一开始难以置信的质问变成了声嘶力竭的怒吼，他从来没听Leo发过那么大的火，Ronaldinho的辩解淹没在他的声音里，就像是被暴雨砸落的蜻蜓，时不时无力地扇动着透明的翅膀，然后是更喧嚣的雨声。  
Leo的声音慢慢低下去，逐渐变成了哭泣，他哭得极其压抑，无法容忍自己的软弱似的。这孩子在床上很爱哭，但平时却总是隐忍而沉默，很少爆发出如此浓烈的感情。Pep的心一溃千里，悲痛泛滥成灾。他故意没有走远，站在这里领受良心的磨难，这也是爱的一部分。  
Ronaldinho出来的时候狼狈不堪，临出门前他忍无可忍似的，忽然快步走向Pep，伸手掐住了他的脖子，“如果杀了你我就能留下来，我现在就会这么做的。”  
“你可以试试看。”脖子上的疼痛好像在Pep的心上豁开一道口子，他突然爆发，捏紧拳头给了Ronaldinho一拳。哦，天啊，他对Ronaldinho没有半点仇恨，他只是太需要发泄了。  
“你把我的肋骨都打折了。”Ronaldinho揉了揉胸口，脸上露出战意满满的笑，离别的痛苦都变成了愤怒的火焰游走全身，拳头朝着Pep的身上狠狠揍去。  
Pep已经太久没和人拳拳到肉地揍过一架了，战斗的血性被激发出来，西装在激烈的战斗中被扯破，浑身的筋骨都发出咯咯的响声，像是久被束缚的机器再次运转起来的轰鸣。  
最后，两个Alpha各自退开，一个靠着墙，一个靠着大门，沉重地喘息，警惕地对视。两个在黑道叱咤风云的大佬，居然如两个最低级的马仔一样肉搏，都挂上了不光彩的伤痕。  
Ronaldinho突然大笑起来：“我从没见过你这个样子，Pep，现在我相信了，你就是那个Cruyff的门徒。”  
Pep伸手擦掉了鼻血，也笑了，“你还没见过我真正能打的时候呢。”  
“真是遗憾，如果有机会，我们会变成不错的哥们……” Ronaldinho摇了摇头，没有再说下去。  
而世上的事总是由遗憾组成，Pep上前拥抱他。  
“照顾好Leo，” Ronaldinho与他告别，把自己最珍贵的宝贝托付到他手里，“一定要让他快乐，那是最重要的。”  
“我明白。”Pep答应了他。  
不知为何，打完这一架，一直萦绕在Pep心头的胆怯和顾虑消失了。乘着这一股热血还在心中激荡，他毫不犹豫地走上楼梯，走进了Leo的卧室。  
他永远也忘不了，在看到他的那一刻，Leo眼中闪烁的尖锐的恨意。  
“你背叛了我，Pep。”他的声音沙哑，冰冷得像一团烧尽的灰，“手术前我非常害怕，他们会把刀子伸进我的生殖腔里割掉一块东西，我会流很多血，还可能会死。但我想为你做这件事，想让你开心……”说着，他咳嗽起来，神色惨淡苍白，只有一双眼睛还闪着亮亮的光。  
“可是你骗了我，还把我的Ronnie夺走了。”Leo定定地看着他，眼神尖锐如固定标本的钉子，“我不想再看见你了，Pep，让我自己待一会儿吧……不，这是你的家，该走的是我。”  
Leo掀开被子下了床，踉跄了一下，便直直地向外走。经过Pep的时候，那个始终一言不发的男人突然抓住了他的肩膀，力道极大，把他固定在了原地，“说完了吗？”  
“放开我。”Leo毫不客气地去推他，他自己的手都痛了，然而Pep也只是闷哼一声，一步也没退，反而强硬地将他抱在怀里，然后吻他。  
Leo冷漠地任他亲吻，既不反抗也不回应。这个男人看起来不太对劲，平时一丝不苟的西装破破烂烂，脸上挂着彩，嘴里都是血腥味，又凶恶又野蛮。  
“不反抗，嗯？”Pep松开他的唇，嘴角扯出一丝笑。  
“这没什么用，”Leo不为所动，“你吻我的时候，我一点感觉都没有了，Pep，你不该骗……”  
“我是个骗子。”Pep忽然承认了，“为了达到目的我会不择手段。”  
Leo愣了愣，不可思议地看着他，好像望见先生温文尔雅的外壳裂开，里面露出了一些幽黑的东西。  
“让我来告诉你一些事，”Pep亲热地拉着他的手，“即使你清醒着，拿着枪阻拦我，清理计划也会执行下去，我挑选你做手术的时候把事情做完只是为了把内斗的伤害降到最低。听着，Leo，这是我的决定，我认为清理他们对巴萨，对你有好处，所以我会毫不犹豫地执行我的计划。  
“事实上我对一切都感到不满。我心中已经构筑了一幅完美的图景，如果可以的话，我会清理掉很多人，我会手把手地按照我的理想培育新的人才，直到一切让我满意为止。”Pep快速地说着，“不过现实教会我容忍缺陷，除了你，Leo，你完美无缺，这世界上有很多人都让我感到十分遗憾。”  
“你太冷血了。”Leo怒斥道。他从没想过Pep的完美主义到了这样一个地步，他心中一些对先生的美好的想象一点点碎裂开来。  
“不，我不冷血，否则我早就行动了。”Pep立刻否认,“我比谁都深爱他们，即使是Ronaldinho，甚至是Gerard，我爱着巴萨所有人。你敢相信吗Leo，我生来就比别的人更爱这个世界。”  
Leo仿佛在听一个疯子的独白，他轻蔑地指出他的谬误：“你是说，你一边爱着他们，一边想要清洗他们？”  
“是的，这是我的痛苦所在。”Pep抓住他的肩膀摇晃，“你能理解我吗？Leo，你一定能理解我。”  
“不，我一点也不想理解你！”Leo吼道，他烦躁极了，这样的Pep让他不知所措。  
Pep不赞同地摇头：“想想阿根廷吧。我们都在被我们深爱的东西杀害。”  
“如果你非要这么说的话，那就是你，”Leo说，“是你在杀我。”  
因为你是我最爱的人。因为你背叛我，所以我才会那么痛苦。  
Pep被这突然砸来的告白砸懵了一瞬，他更加肆无忌惮地抱住Leo，将自己的心扯开给他看：“Leo，你知道我是怎么想你的吗？”  
Leo在他怀里挣动着，像只躁动的野兽。  
“早在你和Gerard在一起的时候，我就想得到你了，那时候你甚至还没有分化为Omega。我一点也不在意横刀夺爱，谁也没有规定晚来的那一个就失去了争夺爱的权力，你会选择我，因为我是更好的那一个。”Pep一口气说下去，“你十八岁生日那天，我是故意留下来撞破你们的，看着Gerard上你的时候，我无法和你形容我的嫉妒……我清楚用什么手段能让你乖乖张开腿，只需要几句甜言蜜语你就会同意让我操进生殖腔，你太好骗了Leo，谁遇见你都会变成骗子的。你还那么年轻，我就想要标记你，想要让你怀孕，那真是肮脏的欲望啊。  
“后来我得到你了，但我并不满足。”Pep的语调变得温柔而危险，“我根本不想放你出去和那群该死的Alpha打交道，我想把你关在家里，用锁链拴起来。每一次做爱我都不想戴套，最好让你不停地怀孕，有时候我会想原来我和我瞧不起的那些Alpha也没有什么区别。”  
他说的每一句话都是惊雷和闪电，Leo被他吓到了，傻傻楞在原地。Pep的话并没有说完：“然而我并不能这么做，你是那么优秀，我不能折断你的翅膀。你让我太矛盾了，Leo，看到你在大会上发言的时候我一边为你感到骄傲，一边想把肉棒塞进你不断开合的嘴里；带你执行任务的时候我既想把你完全藏起来不给别人看，又想当众侵犯你，告诉所有人你属于谁；Celia还在你肚子里的时候，我只想把你干死在床上，但却不得不动作温柔，帮你吸掉溢出的奶水……可是我没有错！虽然我是个疯子、控制狂、所谓的完美主义者，但我理应得到宽恕，该死的上帝啊从来没有在你身上实践过这些疯狂的想法。”  
一口气说完这些，Pep只觉得口干舌燥，脑袋里都是嗡嗡地轰鸣声。他脱掉了西装外套，才感到衬衫都被冷汗浸湿了。  
“我是个骗子，欺骗一直存在。刚才我告诉了你一些关于我的真实，但那仅仅是很小的一部分。”Pep开始紧张，三十岁之后他就没有如此不安过了，“知道了这些之后，你还愿意爱我吗，Leo？”  
他说的话信息量实在太大，那情感又如此沉重，Leo的心被他搅得乱七八糟，他下意识想要逃跑，可却又觉得如果此刻离开会失去很重要的东西。  
“我不知道，”Leo后退一步，“Pep，我现在很乱。”  
Pep悬着的心落下去了，他无奈地苦笑了一下，心想还不赖，起码不是拒绝，“我给你时间，你需要把一切都想清楚，然后告诉我答案。我会等你的。”

三天后，他们再次见面时，Pep看到Leo的手指上戴着一枚红宝石戒指——他将乳环取了下来，再次做成戒指戴了起来——现在的他已经不再畏惧质疑的眼神了。  
Pep的心焦躁起来，面上却不动声色，等待Leo的答案。  
Leo走过来，将戴着戒指的手伸到了他面前，神情淡淡的，看不出什么情绪。  
“这三天我想了很多，我觉得我很失败，”Leo坦诚地望着他的眼睛，“虽然我在你的身边很久，但是我其实并不了解你。”  
“不，某种意义上你是世界上最了解我的人，我们十分相似。”  
Leo摇了摇头：“Pep，你是我的老师，是也是我的情人。你一直按照你想要的方式塑造我，有时候用的是甜蜜的糖果，有点时候干脆是欺骗。我不想再这样下去了。”  
他顿了顿，语气变得更加强硬：“我想看到真实的你，哪怕并没有你表面上那么完美，但那对我来说……”他回想起三天前听到Pep内心独白时心中荡起的波澜，“也是非常非常值得爱的。”  
Pep紧紧握住那只手，心头涌上一阵温热的爱意，“我答应你，我会告诉你更多关于我的事，比如说我有多爱你……”  
“我没说原谅你。”Leo倒不好意思了，板起脸，把手缩回去塞进口袋里，“你要好好表现，我再想要不要原谅……唔！”  
他的话还没说完，就被Pep深深地吻住了。

“我给你我已死去的祖辈，  
后人们用大理石祭奠的先魂：  
我父亲的父亲，  
阵亡于布宜诺斯艾利斯的边境，  
两颗子弹射穿了他的胸膛，  
死的时候蓄着胡子，  
尸体被士兵们用牛皮裹起。  
我母亲的祖父  
——那年才二十四岁  
——在秘鲁率领三百人冲锋  
如今都成了消失的马背上的亡魂。”  
“为什么说到这些，这不是一首情诗吗？”小Leo好奇地转过脑袋，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地望着他。  
“这是炫耀，”Pep笑着说，“就像中世纪的骑士把家纹刻在盾牌和盔甲上，伟大的祖先是他们的荣耀。他们在城楼下给那些贵族小姐唱破晓歌，吹嘘自己源远流长的家族和了不起的血统。”  
“出生高贵并不意味着会变成一个好人。”小Leo十分有见地。  
“对，不过将家族的荣耀肩负在背上的话，会督促他们成为更好的人，让他们在战争中一往无前，一些伟大的牺牲也因此发生。”  
“没有伟大的牺牲，”Leo说，“怎么会有牺牲是伟大的呢？牺牲只会是痛苦的。”  
Pep着实有些吃惊，这孩子天真无邪却又聪明得可怕，在他眼中这个纷繁的世界一定是水晶做成的，澄澈通明。他赞同道：“Leo说得对，某种意义上来说，牺牲是受益者为失去一切的死者戴上的花环。”

“直接从Pep下手是不理智的行为。”Gerard在Roselle的办公室玩手机，时不时还插一句嘴发表一下观点。  
“现在就是最好的时刻！” Roselle猛地拍了下桌子，“他清洗功臣，独断专行，已经引发了很多不满！”  
“要我说，还不如从Pere Guardiola开刀，” Gerard建议道，“教父的亲哥哥，人事主管，如果爆出来手脚不干净，那就很有意思了。”  
“这是一个思路。”Roselle快步走向他，“我能信任你吗，Pique家的小少爷？”  
“我们的目标一致，你想让Guardiola走，我想得到Leo，我们为什么不合作呢？”Gerard满不在乎地回答道。  
“好，那我就把调查Pere Guardiola的事交给你。” Roselle弯下腰拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过你必须注意，Pere以前在我的手下工作，和耐克关系密切，手里说不定有我的把柄，小心行事。”  
哇哦，Gerard心里蹿出一道火花，事情进展得简直有些太顺利了。为什么Roselle这么轻易就把任务交给了他？这是信任，还是试探？  
“好麻烦，”Gerard揉了揉肩膀，抱怨道：“你有那么多走狗，非得支使我吗？”  
Roselle露出微笑：“我正忙着进行一个绝妙的计划，很快你就会知道了。”  
Gerard突然有不好的感觉。

事情忽然急转直下。  
在那个炽盛的夏天，Roselle宣布剥夺Cruyff名誉主席的席位，前任教父以耻辱的方式被他奉献一生的组织扫地出门。  
得知消息的那一刻，Pep把手边的一切东西摔了个粉碎，他怒不可遏，若不是被Tito挡着，可能已经冲进了Roselle的办公室里。  
13岁的Leo踏进巴萨，他来寻求治病的药和未来，曾有人无比骄傲地告诉他关于这片红蓝之地的一切荣光。他们讲述着巴塞罗那这座美丽的城市，讲述着创始人甘伯与他志同道合的伙伴，讲述家族百年的荣辱兴衰，一点一滴，始于微末，终成千秋。是Cruyff的到来让古老的巴萨步入了新的盛世，这个美丽优雅的男人被称为飞翔的荷兰人，亦被认为是第一任教父。  
Leo虽被认为是传奇的延续，然而他和Cruyff并不熟悉，他总觉得那是个高傲严厉的老头，还公开批评过他的英语……此外，他是Pep的老师，Pep最为尊敬的人。此刻戴在他手上的这枚戒指，曾经就戴在Cruyff的手指上。  
听到消息的那一刻，他想到了Pep，这无疑是耻辱和背叛。在一次次热烈的付出后获得如此回报，先生也会心灰意冷吗？这是他这几天来头一次主动去找Pep，刚进门就被一地的废墟吓了一跳。  
房间里没有开灯，Pep就坐在满地狼藉之中，指间的烟头闪着微光。Leo走过去，盘腿坐在他的对面，两人久久没有说话。  
Pep将烟蒂碾碎在地上，突然靠近了Leo，清淡的烟味像一朵云般飘了过来。他指着门上巨大的巴萨标志，问：“你知道那像什么吗？”  
“像什么？”Leo顺着他的手指看过去。  
“像一块盾牌。”Pep用手指在空气中比划标志的形状。  
Leo模糊地想到了什么，似乎是在很久以前，Pep告诉他，骑士将家族的纹章刻在盾牌之上，盾牌守卫我们，我们守卫荣光。  
Pep去摸另一根烟，啪嗒一声，红光在黑暗里幽幽闪烁。  
“别抽了。”Leo想拿走他的烟，手刚伸出去就被男人抓住了，在嘴唇边狎昵地亲吻磨蹭着，烟头差点烫到Leo的手。永远成熟理智的教父此刻是如此慵懒颓废，却叫Leo的心猛烈地跳动起来。他隐约感觉，在那一次争吵之后，Pep越来越多地在他面前展现出真实的样子。  
“你答应我的，你会告诉我更多关于你的事。”Leo从他嘴里抢过烟，放在自己嘴里叼着，他细细地吸了一口，感到缭绕的烟雾冲进了自己的气管和肺，连大脑都好像被那口烟雾迷住了，一切都昏然欲堕，“你在想些什么，Pep？”  
Pep不说话，凑上前来抢烟——用嘴唇和舌头——很快那根烟就落到地上，两人的唇贴合在一起。第一次抽烟没咳嗽的Leo，反而被Pep弄得咳起来，“别闹……告诉我，你在想什么？”  
“我感到疲惫和厌倦，”Pep的手指碾着烟头，漫不经心地说，“我在想一些关于离开的事。”


	11. Chapter 11

“为什么？”Leo问。  
Pep有些惊讶，他本以为Leo会惊慌会暴怒，然而他是那么平静，仿佛对一切都早有预感。  
“我只是厌倦了。”Pep叹了口气，不知道该如何向他解释，“就像你跑完了漫长的马拉松，获得了第一名，你就得停下来歇息一会儿，因为你不可能永远怀着热情跑下去。”  
Leo把头靠在他的肩膀上，乱乱的头毛蹭着他的下巴，也学着他叹了口气：“你是什么时候有这种想法的？”  
“很早之前，”Pep说，“不过最近格外强烈，Ronaldinho走的时候说，他在这里得到了一切，已经失去了目标，此后只会从巅峰渐渐滑落——这就是我的感受。”  
“那你可以休息一会儿。”Leo重新坐正了，认真地看着他，“因为我已经长大了，可以帮你分担责任。只要你和我联手，我们会一直在巅峰。”   
“你在的地方，永远都是最好的地方。”Pep站起身来，然后把Leo拉了起来。如今这样的话听在Leo耳中，有种暧昧敷衍的味道。  
Leo的情绪依旧十分低落，垂着脑袋不知道在想什么，直到Pep把水杯递到他鼻子底下，才如梦初醒般眨了眨眼睛。  
“在想什么？”Pep问。  
Leo没有回答，也没有接过水杯，反而低下头凑到杯子边，像猫科动物一样呼噜呼噜地用舌头喝了两口水。他焦躁地绕着Pep转了两圈，最后在他的背后站定，脑袋重重地敲在他的背上，好像精疲力竭的人倒在羽绒枕头上，“Pep……”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“刚才说的都是借口，”Leo闷闷地说，“是我不想让你走，为了我留下来好不好？”  
成年以后除了在床上，他很少这样服过软，说得自己都有些脸热，手指攥紧了Pep的衬衫。  
Pep失笑，“Leo，你在向我撒娇吗？”  
Leo的拳头锤了他一下，“你哪儿也别想去，你答应过我会一直陪在我身边。”说着，Leo蓦地想起Pep同样说过他是一个骗子，心中更加焦躁，急切地想要得到一个承诺，“快点告诉我你不会走。”  
Pep无法做出那样的承诺，只能说：“我答应你，我会努力为了你留下来。”  
有这句话总比什么都没有好得多，Leo的手指敲着他的背：“你敢走的话，我这辈子都不会再理你了。”  
此时此刻Pep看不见Leo的表情，然而青年冷静的声音让他心乱不已，仿佛收到了一封印着玫瑰火漆的死亡威胁信。他知道Leo从不在这种事情上开玩笑，他是说真的。

“我给你我的书中……”  
Pep的诗读到一半，大门忽然被重重推开，Gerard像一枚炮弹一样冲了进来，高声叫着：“Leo！总算找到你了！”  
Leo的吸引力全被他吸引走了，从扶手椅上跳下来，露出了一个腼腆的笑容。Gerard冲过来，双手插进他的腋窝，然后呼啦一下把他抱了起来，在空中转了一圈。  
“谢谢你的礼物！”Gerard笑得阳光灿烂，“你还没有亲口和我说生日快乐呢！”  
“生日快乐，少爷。”Leo的脚无力地在空中晃了晃，只好抱紧Gerard的肩膀免得掉下去。因为疾病的缘故他实在是太幼小了，而Gerard偏偏又那么高，抱着他就像是一只大棕熊抱着小白兔。  
Pep也有些好奇，以Gerard的身份想要什么没有，什么礼物会使他如此兴奋？而且他也清楚Leo的情况，这孩子一穷二白，全部身家都装不满一只小行李箱，他能送出什么样的礼物？  
“Leo，你送了Gerard什么？”  
Leo有些犹豫，Gerard笑嘻嘻地把他放在自己身后，对老师做了个鬼脸：“这是秘密！”  
“好吧，秘密。”Pep也没有在意，收拾收拾站起来，“时间不早了，我也该告辞了。”  
Leo这才想起了那本没读完的书，急忙问道：“先生，这本书……”  
“下次我再带你读。”  
“谢谢先生。”Leo赶紧替Pep拿起外套和包，把他送到门口。  
“再见，Leo，你是我见过的最好的学生。”Pep与他挥手告别。  
Leo惊喜地抬起头，很快又害羞地垂下脑袋，然后向他鞠了一躬，所有的感激都凝聚在这个动作里。  
直到Pep走出很远，Leo还在盯着他的背影看。  
Gerard很不爽：“人都走啦，还看，所以说我最烦家教了。”  
“Pep是个好老师，”Leo不赞同道，“他什么都知道，而且读书的声音很好听。”  
“不就是读书吗？”Gerard满不在乎地抓起诗集，念道：

“我给你我的书中所能蕴含的一切悟力，  
以及我生活中所能有的男子气概和幽默。  
我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。”  
我设法保全的我自己的核心  
——不营字造句，不和梦交易，  
不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。”

“停。”Leo抗议道，“你念得一点都没有感情。”  
“谁说我没有感情的？”Gerard瞪着眼睛，“我念得比你好多啦，老师都说你读书的声音细得像小猫叫。”  
“你没有念出感情，因为你没有读懂。”Leo马上反驳道。  
两个幼稚鬼顿时犟上了，Gerard把诗集重重地拍在膝盖上，“你才没读懂呢！这段不就是说喜欢一个人要有男子气概，要忠诚，要……要真诚！”  
他已经尽量挑着自己能理解的字眼说了，可Leo还是不开心地撅着嘴：“你说得不对，等下次我让先生给我读。”  
Gerard本来是要生气的，可转念一想今天是自己的生日，生气真是太不划算了，就大度地摆摆手表示不和小仆人一般计较。他兴冲冲地从口袋里掏出一串钥匙：“你答应和我一起睡了！”  
自从和Leo熟悉起来之后，Gerard越来越喜欢他，喜欢到什么程度呢？白天腻在一块儿玩不算，晚上也想抱着睡觉。可Leo有自己的小阁楼，死活不肯住他的房间，没想到这次Leo直接把自己的房间钥匙当做礼物送给了他，这意味着Gerard可以随意决定Leo在哪里过夜。  
说起来这个礼物送得着实有些心酸，因为Leo实在没有什么东西可以送给少爷，一直想到Gerard生日前夜都没有想出来，难过得半夜给妈妈打了个电话。妈妈建议他可以送一些阿根廷特产的小甜饼干，这是临行前妈妈特意塞进他的行李箱的，虽然不值钱，但是他很喜欢吃。  
于是今天早上Leo忍痛把最爱吃的饼干拿出大半，细致地包好，打算送给少爷。他走进客厅，被空气中香甜的气息熏了个喷嚏，他看到铺着漂亮桌布的台子上是一个精美的三层蛋糕，旁边是马卡龙叠起来的高塔和一座巧克力喷泉，甜甜圈上点缀着诱人的草莓，松饼上的霜糖在灯光下闪着亮晶晶的光芒。  
Leo的脚步顿住了，下意识地把礼物藏到了身后，幸好Gerard被围在朋友堆里没注意到他。Leo慌忙地四处张望，想找个地方把礼物藏起来，心里又酸又涩，不是滋味。  
“怎么了？”一个宽厚的声音突然在身后响起。  
Leo抹了抹眼睛，发现是Pep，更加紧张，低下头不说话。  
Pep一眼就看出他身上发生了什么，弯下腰伸出手：“需要我帮你拿着吗？”  
Leo惊讶地看着他，小声道：“谢谢。”  
“谢什么，我要收保管费的，”Pep解开礼物盒，从里面拿出一块饼干，“保管一天，要付我一块饼干做工钱。”  
“全送给你了。”Leo把装着饼干的礼物盒往Pep手里一塞，飞快地逃走了。  
Leo走进客厅，很快被Gerard拉住介绍给他的各种朋友，Leo本来就不善交际，结结巴巴地应和，又看到所有人都在朝他笑，脸颊顿时变得通红。他从口袋里掏出房间钥匙塞进Gerard手里，说了声“这是礼物”，就赶紧跑了。  
Gerard纳闷地看了眼钥匙，估计还没想到这是什么东西，他知道Leo不喜欢这种场合，索性不管他，很快又投身于生日宴会中。  
Leo一口气跑到了屋子外面，草坪覆着层新雪，他脱了鞋子，光脚踩在雪地上，一步一步向前走。屋里的喧闹渐渐远去，天高云淡，寒风肃爽，吸一口裹着冰碴子的空气，整个胸腔都开阔起来。Leo呆呆地站了会儿，突然倒在地上打了个滚儿，让热乎乎的脸颊贴着冷冰冰的雪地。  
他真想永远一个人安安静静地呆在这儿，可他知道哪怕再呆五分钟自己就要感冒了。他可不想惹麻烦，只好往回走。他经过书房，拿出了那本已经被自己翻烂的书，博尔赫斯是阿根廷最了不起的作家，阿根廷是最了不起的国家，可是那里已经没有自己的容身之处。  
他走进生着炉火的屋子，然后看到了炉火旁优雅挺拔的男人。  
他问自己看什么书，他说希望自己能带着他去阿根廷旅游，他愿意读书给自己听。Leo很高兴Pep没有再提起关于那盒饼干的事。

虽然不得已送出了钥匙，Leo还是有点不放心，“你睡觉不踢人吧？”  
“放心，放心，”Gerard比划着，“我的床有那么那么大，你在上面打三个滚都落不下去。”  
Leo被他夸张的动作逗笑了，Gerard抓住他的手晃来晃去，还在傻乎乎地笑。这是他今天得到的最好的礼物，比父亲送他的海景公寓和母亲送他的手织围巾还要好。  
Leo忍不住提醒他：“老爷不会同意我和你一起睡的。”  
“别怕，我爸已经同意啦。”Gerard嘿嘿笑道，“他说将来你对我就像我妈对他一样，反正早晚要一起睡的。”  
“嗯？”Leo没听明白。  
“就是说，你会成为我的小妻子。”Gerard说。身在权贵圈子里，他远比同龄人要早熟，片子都偷偷看过不少，他很清楚父亲的话是什么意思。  
然而Leo的青春期来得都比别人晚，对“妻子”一点概念都没有，只是迷糊地点了点头。他唯一担心的是，要是一直呆在少爷身边，耳朵会不会被他烦出茧子？

保姆将Celia抱进车后座，小姑娘脸颊红红的，正不舒服地喘着气。  
守卫懒洋洋地翘着脚晒太阳，问道：“带小姐去哪啊？”  
“小姐有些发烧，我带她去看医生。”保姆指了指大门外，“就是两百米外的那个诊所，Samuel医生，小姐之前都在那里看病。”  
“我跟你去。”守卫打了个长长的哈欠，端起咖啡来喝了一口。不知道为什么，他今天格外困，还没站起来就晕头转向的，“噢，我觉得我也得看看医生了。”  
“那你赶紧休息休息，我一个人照顾小姐就可以了，一个小时就回来。”保姆关切地说。  
“多谢多谢。”守卫把帽子转过来盖在脸上，“您真是好心肠。”  
保姆握着方向盘的手早就被冷汗浸湿了，她咬咬牙继续向前开，拐到了大街上，却并没有开往诊所的方向。那个地址早就被她印在脑子里，只要把小姐带过去，就能拿到一大笔钱。她对教父的忠诚明码标价，足足有100万那么多。  
她没有注意到的是，街角一辆黑色的轿车内，三双狼一样的眼睛朝她投来了贪婪的目光。  
“哦天啊，看清楚了吗？那个女人，只身一人带着Guardiola的女儿出门了。”  
“这是上帝给我们的礼物，不是吗？”第二个人发动了汽车。  
第三个人没有说话，只是默默的从口袋里抽出一支枪。  
五分钟后，无人的街道，一颗子弹洞穿了保姆的额头。  
Celia被惊醒，大声哭起来，一个陌生男人捏着她的脸，拿着手机在录她的哭声。  
“嘿，Carlos，快来看，她的眼睛是蓝色的！”  
“Max，我他妈才不管她眼睛是红的蓝的绿的，快点把她弄晕绑起来，该死的我敢发誓这里满街都是Guardiola的眼线！”  
名为Nils的男人依然没有说话，只是手脚麻利地给Celia喂了药片，顺便用她的小白裙擦干净自己沾满鲜血的双手。

Gerard焦躁地挂了电话，他和保姆失去联系已经有二十分钟了。除非真的出了什么岔子，他不觉得那个女人会和钱过不去。  
手下打来电话：“在教父家不远的地方，有人说听到了枪响，我已经在现场了，地上有血迹，没有找到可疑的人……”  
“去查监控！快点！他们肯定没有开出太远！”Gerard吼道。  
“要通知教父这件事吗？”手下问道。  
“蠢货，一个字都不要对他说！”Gerard挂了电话，茫然地望着墙上的钟。这是极为煎熬的一刻，他的心里涌起惊涛骇浪，两股矛盾的思想彼此交战，可他根本没有时间去把这些想清楚。  
来不及了，多浪费一秒Celia就多一份危险……Gerard闭上眼睛，决定相信自己的直觉，拨通了Leo的电话。  
Leo会恨死他的，可是这个电话必须要打，他不能伤害了Leo的孩子，还试图对他隐瞒一切。  
电话接通，赶在Leo开口之前，Gerard一口气将所有的情况交代清楚，他听到对面骤然急促的呼吸，Leo一个字都没有说，猛地挂断了电话。

这伙劫匪拥有无与伦比的运气，然而他们蠢就蠢在选择在巴塞罗那动手，无论是Gerard还是Leo的势力，找出他们都不需要太多时间。  
几乎是刚刚在废弃工厂安定下来，他们就听到门锁被消音枪打爆的声音。  
“太快了吧……”Max咽了口口水，“Carlos，你看看我背后是不是跟着幽灵。”  
“别蠢了，我们面对的是Lionel Messi，他可比鬼怪恐怖多了。”Carlos强行镇定下来，“没关系，我们有人质，即使是Messi也不敢把我们怎么样。”  
Nils把Celia捆在椅子上，上了膛的枪直接对准了她的脑袋。  
Max止不住地在胸口画十字，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“你们难道没注意到？这小兔崽子的眼睛是蓝色的！Guardiola和Messi的眼睛都是黑色的，怎么可能生下蓝色眼睛的孩子！我们真的没有抓错人吗？！”  
此刻说什么也晚了，因为他们已经看到了那双黑色的眼睛，如沉寂的荒原，烧着一团漆黑的火焰。  
“放了她。”Leo举起了枪。  
这三个人都是典型的金发碧眼的日耳曼人，其中两个是肉眼可见的菜鸡，Leo根本没把他们放在眼里，然而拿枪指着Celia的那个平头男人却不容小觑，他身上有着亡命之徒的气息，他敢于开枪，并且难以欺骗。Celia睡得很香，还在咂着嘴，Leo强迫自己不去看她的脸，否则他怕自己会做出什么无法挽回的事情。  
以他过往的风格，并不会正面敌人，然而今天偶尔也要破破例。他举着枪向前走了几步，一个长发日耳曼人立刻就操着破烂西班牙语叫起来：“停下！我们只要钱！只要一千万！你也不想让她死对不对？！回去，准备一千万，一手交钱，一手交人！”  
“一个亿欧元。”Nils打断他，抓住Celia的头发几乎要把她提起来。  
Max难以置信地望向同伙，差点把舌头咬掉，妈的就知道这货是个要钱不要命的！  
然而即使是一个亿的报价，Messi脸上的表情也似乎并没有什么波澜，甚至还放下了枪丢在地上，“一亿没问题，但是必须先放了Celia。你们可以把我绑起来当人质，直到Guardiola送来钱为止。”  
“我不会放了她……别动！”Nils低低地笑了，晃了晃枪，“要么一个亿，要么你就去地狱找你的女儿吧。”  
“不要！”Leo立刻站住不动，双手高高举起。他看到仓库中灯光没有照亮的地方，突然闪烁起一点微光——黑暗中另一只狮子正在靠近——他眯起眼睛，舌头缓缓舔舐牙齿，一种近乎疯狂的冷静控制着身体。  
Max松了口气，不禁轻蔑地想：Omega就是Omega，哪怕外面传得再神乎其神，一遇到这种事情，还是会露出柔弱的本性。  
“我马上给Pep打电话。”Leo恳求道，“但是别伤害我的女儿好吗？求你了。”  
“你举着手别动，Carlos，去找他身上的手机，你打给Guardiola，让他准备好一辆装着现金的车子，开出西班牙境内后我会把这个女孩放了。”  
Carlos没想到事情这么容易，走过去摸索Leo的身体，“宝贝儿你的身材真辣，你的手机放在哪里了？”  
“在腰上。”Leo望着他，甚至还笑了笑，“你摸得我好舒服。”  
“妈的，什么时候还发骚……”Carlos被这笑撩了一下，身体都涨热起来，“怪不得教父喜欢干你，吸男人屌的婊子。”  
“Carlos，别和他说话。”Nils皱起眉头。  
Carlos的手摸到了Leo的腰，然而这个东西并不像手机，倒更像是……“小心！”他吼了出来，然而太晚了，只听“轰——”“轰——”，身后传来了两声枪响！  
Nils把那女孩儿杀死了！我们完了！Carlos脑海中刚闪过这个念头，就看到Leo拔出了腰间的另一把枪对准自己，他闻到了火药在枪膛炸开的味道，然后就是死亡。  
Carlos倒在地上，血像喷泉一样冒了出来，同样倒在地上的是Nils。子弹并非来自身前，而是来自身后。黑暗中的Gerard吹了吹枪管，酷，第一颗子弹击中了歹徒的手，好让他无法开枪，第二颗子弹穿透了歹徒的胸膛，直接送他去见了上帝。  
他早就说过自己擅长做杀手，可惜没人理会他的话，还嫌弃他长得太高，但你看，关键时刻还是得靠他的。  
Leo的脚踩过Carlos的身体，过来探了探Nils的鼻息确认他已经死亡。他用力抱住了Celia，像是一座坚毅的山忽然崩塌成了一条溪流，身体随着呼吸一起一伏。  
Gerard勉强笑了一下，“放轻松，Leo，没事了……”  
Leo冷漠地扫了他一眼，似乎还没有完全从刚才杀伐果决的心境中挣脱出来，把Celia放在了他怀里，“照顾好Celia。”  
他从地上捡起枪，毫不犹豫地朝Max逃跑的方向追去。  
只剩下Gerard留在原地，傻傻地盯着怀里的小女孩儿。Celia挣动了两下，居然快要醒了，Gerard这才反应过来，他们浑身都是血，地上躺着两具尸体，真是地狱一般的场景，绝对不能让孩子看到。  
他慌忙捂住Celia的眼睛，一只手抱起她，往外走去。  
Celia挣扎个不停，呜啊呜啊地哭着：“放开我！放开我！”  
“别怕，别怕，我是……”Gerard梗了一下，“我是你妈妈的好朋友，我是Leo的好朋友，别怕，我叫Gerard。”  
听到Leo的名字，Celia哭得更凶了，“我要Leo！Leo去哪里了呀……”  
我也要Leo啊！Gerard在心里叫道，然而嘴上还是只能轻声细语地安慰道，“Leo马上就来了，Leo正在为你准备生日礼物！”  
“骗子！今天不是我生日！”Celia的两只小爪子抓住了他的手掌，想把他的手拨开。  
“好好好，不是你的生日，是我的生日，Leo正在为我准备生日礼物，所以会晚点儿来，他来的时候会穿着小熊衣服，拿着好多好多糖果，到时候我全都留给Celia吃。Celia也给我个礼物好不好？”  
“不好！”Celia说着，却安分下来了。  
Gerard找到了一个水池，连忙把Celia放在水池里，“礼物是这样的，Celia要捂住自己的眼睛，什么都不能看，我说睁开才能睁开，可以做到吗？”  
“嗯。”Celia很认真地用两只肉呼呼的小胖手捂住眼睛。  
Gerard打开水龙头把Celia身上的血冲洗掉，然后脱下自己外套把小姑娘包好，接了一根水管把自己全身上下都勉强冲干净。  
“我冷……”Celia瑟瑟发抖。  
“不冷不冷，Leo会带着大毯子过来，”Gerard的牙关也在打颤，亲热地摸着Celia的脸蛋，“现在可以睁眼啦，谢谢Celia的礼物！”  
Celia睁开了眼睛——Gerard得到了礼物。  
蓝色的眼睛，天空和大海和大海的颜色，明明如镜，倒映着自己。  
Gerard楞在原地，全部神魂都坠入那双湛蓝无暇的瞳孔之中。  
不需要任何证明，血缘如一条轻薄的蛛丝将他们联结，连Celia都望着他的眼睛呆住了，仿佛天凝视着海，海凝视着天。

“我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。  
我给你关于你生命的诠释，  
关于你自己的理论，  
你的真实而惊人的存在。”  
Gerard读到这里，不得不承认真的读不明白了，手指揉了揉鼻子，自暴自弃地合上诗集，“不看啦，看什么书啊，今天是我的生日！”  
“生日快乐，Geri。”Leo的眼睛里摇曳着温暖的炉火。他听到少爷的朋友们都叫他Geri，于是偷偷地叫了声，不过少爷似乎并没有发现。  
Gerard正拨弄着钥匙，满心欢喜道：“世界上不会有比这更好的礼物了！”  
“不，”Leo认真地摇了摇头，“以后我会送你更好的。”

“生日快乐，Gerard。”Celia的小手在他面前摇了摇。  
Gerard剧烈地喘息，忽然热泪盈眶，用力地抱住她。狂喜淹没了他的灵魂，他都不知道该怎样张口，该怎样告诉Celia这一切故事。一如十三岁那年他难以诠释晦涩的诗行：关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。  
关于早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。  
我的女儿。


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard快活地抱着Celia，双手把她举到与自己视线齐平的高度，像对着太阳打量一块闪闪发光的宝石。  
“你叫Leo什么？你叫他Mommy吗？”Gerard问。  
“Leo就是Leo。”Celia不满地撅起嘴。  
“你有爸爸吗？”Gerard的心咚咚咚地跳了起来,“Leo有没有和你说起爸爸的事……你们家住的那个秃头坏蛋，你管他叫什么？”  
Celia先是迷惑地看着他，想了会儿才恍然大悟道：“你是说Pep吗？”  
她太小了，还没有父亲的概念，Gerard止不住地扬起嘴角，而且她直呼Pep的名字，甚至没有认他做教父。这是他的女儿，Leo为他生下了那个孩子，从头到尾都和Pep无关。光是得到这个认知，就足以让他开心得发狂。  
“放我下来！”Celia在他手里扭来扭去，“Leo怎么还没有回来呀？”  
“叫我Papi，我就放你下来。”Gerard不仅不放，还轻轻把小女孩向上一抛，又稳稳地接住，惹得她咯咯地笑起来。  
Celia笑得眼角弯弯，咧开的小嘴像一只盛满笑声的小船，金棕色的小卷毛儿乱蓬蓬地翘着，她很大声地喊道：“Papi！”  
清亮而柔软的声音像一道金色的闪电，唤醒了Gerard心中沉睡多年的爱意，他深深地去亲吻小女孩的脸颊，然后一把把她放在肩上，“走，Celia，跟Papi回家！”  
Celia坐在他肩膀上，达到了人生海拔的巅峰，视野格外开阔。她还关心着Leo的事，问道：“Leo呢？”  
“放心，等Papi把他追回来。”Gerard承诺道，他抓紧Celia的腿，突然飞快地跑起来，“坐稳了，起飞喽！”  
Celia的两只小胖手赶忙抱紧他的脑袋，小女孩一点都不害怕，反而大声笑起来。这样简单的快乐一下让Gerard想起13岁那年他第一次背起Leo的时候，少年轻如一只羽翼未丰的小鸟，热乎乎地贴在自己背上，跑了好长一段路他一点也不累，于是傻傻地相信自己能背起他好多年。世事无常，当年天真的愿景没有实现，然而谁能料到所有失去的东西终究会以另一种形式归来？

当Celia的头被枪指着的那一天，Pep应了Roselle的约前去会面，本来Leo应当是和他在一起的，然而一个紧急电话把他叫走了。Leo走得如此匆忙，甚至都没来得及和自己打个招呼。  
Roselle将弹劾意见书交给了他，Pep不屑一顾，随手丢给了Tito。  
“不翻开来看看吗？” Roselle笑着问。  
“我想没有这个必要。”Pep无心应付他，仍然在担心着Leo那边的事，“你的那几套说辞我已经会背了。”  
他并不担心Roselle此刻拿自己发难，也并不相信他能搅起什么风浪，除非那个男人疯了，拿巴萨的未来开玩笑。他们彼此都清楚，谁才是领袖和基石。  
“但我想你该看看的，上面有不少新的内容，喏，你瞧，反对票又涨了10个百分点。”  
Pep烦躁地扫视文件，脑袋里都是Leo接到电话时的神情——他的牙齿都在打战，青筋毕露的手几乎快把手机捏碎……到底发生了什么，能让向来冷静的Leo露出那种表情？  
“Tito，看来Pep没有心情阅读，你为什么不读给他听呢？” Roselle对Pep的分心很不满，这是对他的侮辱！  
直到这时，Pep才注意到Tito的反常。好友颤抖的手指拿起文件，低着头缓缓念道：“若Guardiola离开巴萨，Tito Vilanova将会接手他在巴萨的一切工作，致力于帮助组织平稳过渡……”  
“什么？”Pep仿佛没有听懂。  
Tito合上文件，眼神闪躲并不敢看他：“你明白的，Pep，假如，我是说假如你走了，我不能放任组织陷入混乱，我得接过你的职责……”  
很长一段时间，Pep都无法消化这一段话的含义，因为这一切听起来都太荒谬太不可思议了，本能赶在理智之前就点燃了熊熊怒火，他听到自己的牙齿在咯咯作响，满脑子只剩下一个念头：背叛。  
他最好的朋友，Tito，背叛了他。  
他没问过Tito，他从来没有怀疑过Tito会和他一起离开。他错了。  
Pep捏紧了拳头，指关节咔咔作响，如果不是Roselle还在跟前，他大概早就已经将挚友击倒在地，抓着他的领子不顾一切地怒吼起来。他的神情一定十分扭曲，因为Roselle已经露出了得意的微笑，而Tito依旧不敢看他。Pep愤怒至极，失望至极，一言不发，阴沉着脸转身就走。  
他心里升起迫切的渴望，比起一个人消化痛苦，他此刻强烈地希望把这一切告诉Leo，告诉他自己所有的失望与愤懑。直到这时他才认识到自己多么地需要那孩子的存在——对，仅仅是他的存在，只要他站在那里，任他拥抱和亲吻，就足以治愈大多数的伤痛。  
他拨通了Leo的电话，接起来的却是Luis。  
“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，我只能告诉你，刚才Leo一身是血地到我这儿来，拜托我给他订两张机票，而且把手机留给了我，”Luis不咸不淡地说，“我猜他今晚就会和Celia一起飞回阿根廷。”  
“他有没有说什么时候回来？”Pep紧张地问。  
“我他妈怎么知道！”Luis恼火起来，“我从没见过他那么崩溃，草他妈的他看起来一辈子都不打算回来了！”

一个小时前，手机从Leo手中滑落，血水在地面蔓延，浸湿了他的鞋子。  
之前发生的事情如同梦魇般不切实际——  
第三名绑匪Max喘着粗气一路狂奔，这是一片废弃的玉米地，枯萎的玉米茎秆有一人高，逃入其中很难被发现。  
野地里满是鬼哭一样的虫鸣，他的脚没入泥潭，撞翻了飞禽走兽的巢穴，一群野鸭被惊起，扑棱着翅膀飞向高空，Max的胸膛剧烈起伏，吓得蹲了下来，慢吞吞地向前移动。两个朋友被杀死的画面仿佛就还在眼前，起码有一颗子弹击中了他，还好他穿着防弹衣，而且跑得够快。  
Max侧耳聆听，只有虫子聒噪的鸣叫，应当不会有人追来的，这片地那么大，不可能找得到他。他掏出手机辨认方位，慢慢朝着西北方摸索过去，他知道那里有一辆汽车，可以让他逃离这里。  
那是一辆漂亮的红色小轿车，后座上还有一个女人的尸体，脑袋都碎了，眼睛却死不瞑目地大睁着。他们把这个女人杀死后，就一路把车开到了这片玉米地抛尸，没想到现在倒为他逃跑提供了便利。  
Max搬起一块石头，费力地砸掉了车牌，把女人僵硬的尸体拉出来丢在地上，然后长长地松了口气，钻进了驾驶座，然而——没有钥匙。  
冷汗刷的一下冒了出来，他明明记得，弃车的时候那把钥匙就插在车上，要么是尸体起死回生拔下来的，要么是……“咚咚”，有人敲了敲窗户，“需要帮助吗？”  
Max哆哆嗦嗦地转过头，看到Leo不带任何感情的黑色瞳孔，那神情不像是看着一个活人。  
“别杀我……”Max嗫嚅道。  
“可以，”Leo的胳膊撑在车窗上，很轻松的样子，“告诉我关于你们的一切，绑架Celia的原因，我就不杀你。”  
“求求你放了我……”Max怎木会不知道这种情况下自己死定了，什么都听不进去，只是惊恐地抱着脑袋。  
“别怕。”Leo打开车门，把他拉了出来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你看，这里就我一个。你认识我，你知道我是什么样的人。你可以不相信别人，但你一定能相信我，因为我从不说谎。”  
他的语调仿佛有一种令人不再惊慌的魔力，Max真的冷静了下来，慌不择路地说道：“我说，我什么都告诉你。这不是我的主意，都是Nils，他是我们的老大，他说要绑架的，我不去做不行，他是我老大……”  
“嗯。”Leo温和地点了点头，鼓励他继续说下去。  
“我们也不是为了绑架而来的，”Max几乎有些感动了，“我们来自纽伦堡，因为最近听到了一些消息，所以想过来确认一下……我们本来有六个人，但是刚一到巴塞罗那，就被抓住了三个，现在他们是死是活都不清楚！”  
Leo听得云里雾里：“你们来探听什么消息？谁抓的你们？”  
“是Guardiola，一定是他干的，最近但凡是降落到巴塞罗那的德国人，全都被他盘查过了。”Max情绪激动起来，“我们本来什么也没想干！就因为他无缘无故地追捕我们，逼得我们只好铤而走险！”  
“冷静，别怕，”Leo好言劝诱道，“现在你安全了，有我在，Guardiola也动不了你。说说为什么Guardiola要抓捕你们？”  
“我们听到了风声，从慕尼黑传来，”Max说，“他们都说Guardiola在与拜仁接触，拜仁想雇佣他当战术顾问。”  
Max时刻观察着Leo的反应，特别是说出这句之后，他死死地盯着青年的脸。然而青年的反应十分淡漠，只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“你们都还不知道对不对？”Max胆子大了起来，“Guardiola根本不想让你们知道这件事，所以对我们赶尽杀绝！绑架只是一场报复，我们本不至于这么做的……”  
“想要报复你可以去找Guardiola，伤害孩子是最懦弱可耻的行径。”Leo打断他。  
Max咬住嘴唇，“反正你已经杀了Nils了，你报仇了，你说过会放了我的。”  
“你说得对。”Leo松开手，“现在你可以走了。”  
Max难以置信地望了他一眼，然后朝玉米地里飞奔。他用余光偷看身后，发现青年插着口袋，面无表情地目送自己离开，心中涌起一阵狂喜。他没有赌错，那个人是Lionel Messi，他如人们所传颂的那样值得信赖……  
“轰——”  
子弹轰鸣，Max被惯性带出去数米，重重地倒在了地上。巧合的是，保姆的尸体恰在他的身边，他在人世的最后一瞥望进了女人涣散的瞳孔，那里连接着地狱幽黑的走廊。多年后倘若有人发现，会不会认为他们是一对殉情的情侣？  
Leo慢吞吞地走过去，确认他的呼吸。他食言了，但凡Max试图伤害的是任何一个其他人，Leo并不至于动手，但偏偏是Celia，那是他绝对不能挑战的底线，胆敢碰触的人必须付出代价。  
他想了想，直接拿起手机，辗转找了几个中间人，拿到了拜仁教父Heynckes的电话。他懒得弯弯绕绕，迫切需要那个能打消自己一切幻想的答案。

天淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，Pep从车上下来，黑色的大伞砰地展开，隔绝了潮湿的雨幕。Pep示意手下在车上等他，自己接过雨伞，拎起袋子踏入湿沉沉的街道。  
Tito开门时有些惊讶，他午睡刚醒，面容疲倦，穿着居家服，看起来就像是一个普普通通的中年男人。  
“我还以为你会把我一键拉黑，在你的人生名单上，”Tito略带苦涩地开了个玩笑，“得到你的信任很难，毁掉你的信任只需要一瞬间就够了。”  
“不让我进去吗？”Pep耸了耸肩。  
“我得小心点，”Tito笑着打开门，“我的妻子和孩子们都还在家呢，万一他们看见父亲被一拳打倒，那可是件丢人的事。”  
“我可不是来找你打架的，”Pep合上雨伞，提起装着红酒的袋子，“一起喝一杯吧。”   
两个男人在桌边坐定，各自倒了一杯酒，Tito发现Pep心不在焉，仿佛还迷失在漫长的雨夜里。但当他抓耳挠腮地想找个话题的时候，Pep反而先开口了。  
“你毁了我的骄傲。”Pep漫不经心地晃着酒杯，缓缓说道。  
“哦不不，Pep，谁能毁了你的骄傲？”Tito叫道。  
“我一直觉得告诉所有人‘我没有朋友’是一件很酷的事情，”Pep扬起下巴，做出了一个倨傲的姿态，“就像这样。”  
“哈哈哈……”Tito笑起来，他很熟悉Pep这种姿态。  
“但是因为你的存在，我一直无法说出这句话。”Pep遗憾地摇了摇头，手用力地按住Tito的肩膀，“但是另一方面来说，我为拥有你作为朋友而感到自豪。真的，我曾经非常自豪……”  
“我很抱歉，”Tito望着他的眼神同样坚定，“我不得不那么做，你知道我对巴萨的爱一点都不比你少，我不能像你一样决绝地离开，你走后我必须做点什么来守护它。”  
“我从没说过我一定会离开！”Pep情绪激动起来。  
“但你已经在做准备了不是吗？”Tito说，“很多组织都对你感兴趣，你在外面会比这里快活得多。”  
“那只是为未来的可能性做的准备。你下棋从来不是我的对手，因为我总能想到三步以后的棋路，这是我做事的习惯。”Pep为自己辩护，“我还没有想好，说实话，我脑袋里一团糟。”  
“因为Leo吗？”Tito一针见血地指出问题的关键。  
“大部分是因为Leo。”Pep承认了。他想要说些什么，可是那些心事太过苦涩和密集，竟一时不知该从哪里说起。  
“你们之间只有两条路可走，”Tito分析道，“要么你留下，他继续和你在一起，他甚至会愿意为你诞下子嗣。要么你离开，他一辈子都不会原谅你。”  
“你说得对，他和我不同，”Pep颓败地靠在椅背上，在密友面前褪去了精致的外壳，里面不过也只是一个为爱所困的普通人，“前路走不通，我会选择换一个方向。而他再怎么被伤害，也不会走。他不仅不会走，而且会瞧不起选择离开的人。”  
“那你打算怎么选？你总要选一个。”  
“我不知道，”Pep说，“所以我想问你，你会因为爱一个人，留在一个会令你痛苦的地方吗？你还有未竟的抱负和理想，你还想赢，去赢得一切。你会不会把你的全部理念，你的热情，你的渴望作为代价，去换一个你深爱的人？”  
“……”Tito沉默了半晌，然后说，“我想我会的。”  
Pep死死地盯着他。  
“你瞧，就是这样，我的妻子和孩子都在这儿住得很愉快，我从小就在这里长大……”Tito摇了摇头，“我和你不一样，我易于满足。哪怕工作不顺心，回到家看见妻子和孩子，就觉得很值得。”  
“你的确和我不一样，”Pep笑了笑，“Leo也属于我工作麻烦的一部分。”  
Tito哈哈笑起来，“那么当你回到家看到他的时候，会有那种安宁的感觉吗？”  
“说实话，我比较想上他，他在家经常连内裤都不穿勾引我，”Pep吐了吐舌头，“好吧，不开玩笑，Leo从不让我安宁，他是激情和灵感，还有那种你只会在诗歌和艺术品里找到的被称为‘美’的感觉。”  
大概是从这一刻开始，Tito意识到，他们会拥有深深的热爱，但不会拥有长久的陪伴。因为支持长久陪伴的从来不是飞火流星一般迸发的激情，而是彼此包容依靠的妥帖和安宁。然而他没有把这些想法说出来，他像所有人一样都希望Pep能留下来，和Leo在一起，谁都能看出来他们在一起时有多么好。  
Tito说：“你看，离开Leo以后，你可能永远遇不上这样的人了。与其永远后悔，不如把他抓在手心里，有时候你觉得没有路可走，说不定走着走着也能发现新的转机。”  
“你说得对，可这有什么用，”Pep苦涩地笑了，“今晚他就要带着Celia回阿根廷了……我猜他应该察觉到了我为离开做的那些准备，所以连看都不想再看见我。”  
Tito猛地一拍桌子，“那你还不快去追！”  
Pep被他震得耳膜发麻，醉醺醺的精神也猛地一灵醒。混乱的思绪已经无法处理庞杂的现实，嗡嗡作响的头脑中响起了内心强烈的呼唤：别让他走！把他留下来！  
“快去！”Tito把他往门外推，用力捶了下他的肩，大声嘱咐道，“别想那么多！Pep，做你最想做的！”  
你永远无法想象一个以冷静理智闻名的人疯起来是什么样子，Pep的确没空做什么计划了，他追踪Leo的位置，派人改签机票，直接开车堵住了路口。  
Leo本来要去Gerard家接Celia，在确认Pep与拜仁的联系后，他几乎没有办法面对Pep，最终可耻地选择了逃避。当他注意到堵住路口的是Pep的车的时候，他的脚甚至踩在了油门上，直到最后一秒理智才战胜了同归于尽的疯狂念头，他狠狠地踩下了刹车，“轰——”的一声车头撞到了车身上，巨大的惯性几乎把他抛出去。  
小型车祸，并不严重，他们的车安全性能都很好。Pep下了车，Leo注意到黑暗中他掏出了枪，两下射穿了自己车子的两个前轮胎。轮胎传来滋滋漏气的声音，汽车重重往前一塌，警报响了起来。  
Pep拿枪托敲了敲车窗，他的手下尽职尽责地在后面为他撑开黑伞，西装革履的男人弯下腰来礼貌地问：“要去哪里？我送你。”  
Leo怒不可遏，猛地推开车门，Pep被他撞到了，默默退了两步。Leo冲上去揪住他的领子，“因为你的缘故，Celia被绑架了你知道吗？！”  
“你是因为这个生气的吗？所以还想带她回阿根廷？”  
“否则因为什么？因为你无耻地背叛了给我的承诺，和拜仁私下联系？！你这种懦夫爱滚就滚，我不想再多看你一眼！”Leo气急了，嗓音嘶哑地吼道。他急切地想要摆脱Pep的纠缠，Pep却一把抱住他不放，挨了拳头也一声不吭。  
“别去接Celia，我把她的飞机票退掉了，以监护人的身份……唔！”Pep抱着他，小腹挨了狠狠一拳，差点跪倒在地上，但他相信Leo留了力，否则自己早就被放倒了，不至于还能如此紧密地抱紧他。  
“没用的，我给过你机会了。”Leo不挣扎了，但是换了一副更加冷漠的腔调，“我会带Celia走，等到你离开了我就回来，否则这里的空气都让我恶心。”  
“你想做什么都可以，但是你还欠我一件事没做完。”Pep说。  
“什么？”Leo皱着眉头问。他不喜欢这种分手后清算的感觉，想也知道他欠了Pep多少东西。  
“你答应过我，你会带我去阿根廷旅游。”Pep把头埋在他耳边，轻轻地说，“你不会想赖掉吧？我已经买了和你同一航班的票，我们马上就可以去机场。”  
“我没有忘。”Leo永远不会忘记那个雪天的炉火，可是他和这个男人已经不再能够亲密无间地共读一首诗了，“别傻了，这样做没有意义。”  
“对我来说充满意义，Leo，完成你对我的承诺吧，这是最后的请求。”Pep的声音带上了恳求，这在从前几乎是不可能出现的。  
他需要一点时间，最后一点与Leo在一起的时间，来确认自己的心，选择离开或者留下，他会在这几天里做出抉择。  
好几秒，Leo都没有说话，仿佛审判一般漫长。最后Pep感到Leo温热的手覆住了他的手背，他深爱的孩子轻轻叹了口气：“我欠你的。”

他们去了机场，从头到尾Leo都保持着冷漠。他听到Leo在电话里和Gerard讲话，拜托他这段时间照顾Celia，Gerard欢呼雀跃的声音隔着手机都传了过来。  
“可乐喝吗？”Pep问空姐拿了两杯可乐，其中一杯递给Leo。  
Leo没有接。他只是答应陪他走一趟，并没有承诺多余的慷慨。  
Pep握着杯子的手僵硬了，他们的关系何以走到这一步。  
“拿着，”Pep强行把可乐塞到他手里，“把我当成旅途中遇到的陌生人，会自在一点。”  
Leo偏过头讽刺地问道：“你会和陌生人住一个房间？会和陌生人接吻上床吗？”  
“当然会，”Pep很快地接道，“想象这是一辆开往末日的飞机，现在是世界末日前三天，你是我旅途中一见钟情的陌生人，我们会很快坠入爱河的。”  
Leo笑了笑，没有回他的话，低下头专心致志地盯着可乐，嘎吱嘎吱地咬着吸管。很快他就支持不住犯困了，Pep问空姐要了毯子，小心地盖在他身上，然后让他靠在自己的肩头睡觉。  
一路都是噩梦，Leo惊醒了过来，发现有人给他发了条消息。他百无聊赖地点开，是Tito，发过来一段长长的录音。他找到耳机戴起来，在接下来的时间里他将反复把录音听上五遍。  
飞机抵达布宜诺斯艾利斯，Leo背起包，朝Pep伸出了手。  
Pep多少有些吃惊，用眼神表达疑惑。  
“走吧，陌生人，”Leo主动握住他的手，“我们一起去世界末日。”

布宜诺斯艾利斯对Leo来说并不是一个熟悉的地方，像所有的旅客一样他在地图上写写画画，标记出了科隆大剧院、五月广场、伊瓜苏大瀑布这些著名景点。Pep坐在一家地中海风格的路边餐馆里，听Leo用带着罗萨里奥口音的西班牙语和店主交流。得知他们是旅客，店主热情洋溢地推荐起了当地的景点和美食，自我介绍他来自意大利。Leo说他也有意大利的血统，而血统的其他部分来自加泰罗尼亚。Pep很少看见Leo这么健谈的样子，他端着一杯啤酒坐在吧台上，穿着一件波西米亚花衬衫，肌肉紧实有力，腰却很细，苍白的皮肤被南美热情的阳光晒得有些发红，汗珠划过锁骨没入衣襟，格外性感撩人。  
Pep掩饰般地喝了口啤酒，看向窗外，但很快他就注意到了Leo的目光。青年趴在高高的吧台上，头埋在臂弯里，一眨不眨地看着自己。店主坏笑着问那是谁，你的情人吗？Leo装傻，问你在说谁？我不认识他。  
Pep好笑地走过去，揽住Leo的腰，然后吻他。Leo懒洋洋地张开唇缝，任他亲吻。他嘴里都是清甜的啤酒的味道——接下来的几天里Leo的酒将会越喝越多，他不太会喝酒，一喝就醉，然后就可以欺骗自己正在发一场漫长的酒疯，否则他没法解释为什么自己还愿意陪在Pep身边。  
傍晚他们去了金碧辉煌的科隆大剧院，听了场音乐会。Leo连那个著名钢琴家的名字都记不住，光记得他的手指咣咣地敲在琴键上，身姿来回摇摆，看起来格外神经质。结束后他们慢慢地散步回旅馆，像一对普通情侣一样拉着手。  
这是最后的时间，但谁也没有说话。  
刚进旅馆房间，Leo就把Pep扑倒在床上，去解他的衣服。  
Pep同样热烈地回应着他，一把扯下青年的短裤，手探了进去，然后笑了，“怎么那么湿？”  
“我欣赏不来音乐，”Leo在他手底下小声喘起来，“两个小时总要找点事情想想。”  
“我们多久没做了？”Pep又问，他的手指钻进湿漉漉的小穴，模仿交合的动作抽插，光是这样Leo就有些受不了，胡乱把半勃的阴茎在他的小腹上乱蹭。  
“都是你的错。”Leo一口咬定，“你赶走了Ronnie，骗了我好多次，现在还要抛弃我离开。”  
“都是我的错。”Pep欣然承认，拍拍他挺翘的臀瓣，“屁股翘起来点。”  
Leo乖乖撅起屁股，伴随着他抽插的动作难耐地晃着，尖尖的牙齿咬他的嘴唇：“是不是我不够好，才让你不想留下来？”  
“是你太好了，才让我不忍心走。”Pep纠正他显而易见的错误，把手指换了阴茎插进去，Leo马上煽情地叫了起来：“唔，好舒服，好棒……”  
Pep从身后抱住他，手伸进衬衫揉他的胸。空气闷沉湿热，他们都出了好多汗，身体相贴的地方糊着一层汗水，随着交合的动作滋滋作响，肉棒在后穴出入的水声还要更响亮些，床垫吱呀吱呀叫唤，Leo完全忘记了羞耻，呻吟声比以往任何一次都要大。旅馆的墙壁不厚，隔壁房间忍无可忍地拍着墙骂起来：“骚母狗！小声点！”  
Pep感受到湿热的穴道骤然夹紧了，忍不住闷哼一声，Leo把头埋在臂弯里，脸蛋通红。Pep以为他又要装鸵鸟了，谁知道Leo马上又用沙哑的声音叫起来：“Daddy，操我，我还要……”  
隔壁估计被他气得够呛，一时间都没声儿了。Leo吃吃地笑起了，Pep弯下腰去掐他潮红的脸蛋，“要不要脸，嗯？”  
Leo顺势翻了个身，变成正对着他的姿势，软软的身子紧密地贴上来，Pep都能闻到他身上一阵阵的酒气。因为涨过奶的缘故，他的胸脯如刚刚发育的青春期少女一般娇小挺翘。他就用完全硬起来的乳粒蹭Pep的胸口，小猫一样又娇又软地在他耳边叫着：“你操得我好爽，Pep，深点，啊……”  
Pep被磨得受不了，拍他的屁股，“别咬那么紧，先让你高潮一次我再射，否则你会不舒服的。”  
Leo埋在他胸口，又舔又咬，“唔唔嗯嗯”地叫着。他的后穴搅得越发紧了，阴茎高高翘起，不住地滴着水。Pep双手握住他的腰，制住他的身体，然后加快了抽插的速度，肉棒一寸一寸捣向更深的地方，而Leo的呻吟也渐渐带上了哭腔。  
他被操上了高潮，穴肉紧紧地吸着Pep的性器，吹出了大量的淫液，前面也射了好多，都是乳白的浓精。他许久没有做过了，高潮来得格外久，Pep勤勉地用肉棒捣弄他的敏感点和宫口，大手握着两只卵蛋轻轻揉捏。Leo大口大口喘着气，身子痉挛一样弹动，死死地抓着Pep的肩膀，好像要把命都交给他。  
在高潮的余韵里，Leo的生殖腔有韵律地开合，吮吸着紫胀的龟头，他一点都没有刚开始的游刃有余了，在他怀里哽咽地哭着。他并不是因为快感太强烈而哭的，Pep感到一阵阵心酸，不住拍他的背，柔声细语地哄着情话。  
Leo抹了把脸，默不作声地骑在他肉棒上，浅浅张开穴口把龟头含进去，“再来。”  
第二天Leo醒过来，看到Pep躺在床上，拿着笔记本和人聊天。他探过头去，看到对面是Tito，于是随口问道：“在聊什么？”  
“我问Tito假如我离开的话，他们都做了哪些准备。”Pep把笔记本给他看，上面是一段长长的资料。  
“哪些准备？”Leo揉着眼睛问。  
“很多，比如如何处理我的亲信，如何瓜分我留下的权力，如何安抚组织……还有如何对待你。”Pep滑动着鼠标，一页一页给他看。  
资料写得非常详细，面面俱到，所有的可能性都考虑到了。  
“你会觉得失望吗？”Leo盘起腿来，坐在他对面，“明明还没有走，曾经的朋友和伙伴却把所有的事都安排好了。”  
“你会失望吗？”Pep反问他，“我做了同样的事，瞒着你联系别的组织，为离开做准备。”  
“当然！”Leo毫不犹豫地说道。  
Pep对他微笑，“所以我会失望，但也会原谅Tito他们，因为他们只是做了应做的事。”  
此刻Leo触及到了他内心万分之一的无奈和苦涩，Pep问：“那你呢？了解了这一切后，你会愿意原谅我吗？”  
Leo咬着嘴唇，如果他点头，那是在说谎。  
Pep继续说：“我曾经有过非常天真的幻想，那几年的辉煌把我惯坏了，我将自己当成国王，认为自己可以做到任何事。但其实并不是这样，没有人对巴萨是不可或缺的，哪怕是Cruyff。直到Cruyff走的那一天，我才清醒地意识到这个幻想有多荒谬。”  
他点了点电脑屏幕：“这些资料证明了这一点，就算我离开，组织也能完美地应对，我能做到的事其他人也都能做到。不过想明白这些，反倒让我轻松起来，因为我希望你们好好的，要比我在的时候更好。”  
“不是这样的，”Leo否认道，“你是无可取代的。”  
“我不是……”  
“你无可取代！”Leo捂住了他的嘴，蛮不讲理地叫起来，“后人会证明这一点！”  
Pep被捂住了嘴无法说话，只好无奈地摇了摇头。

按照行程，他们去了伊瓜苏大瀑布。车上有人用手风琴弹奏《一步之遥》，有褐色皮肤的女人坐在观光车的末端，两脚在空中晃荡，唱着古老的歌谣。隔了很远就能听到瀑布的声响。水汽在空气中绵延千里，呼吸起来有一种潮湿芬芳的气味。  
宽达4千米的瀑布浩浩荡荡，水声轰鸣，弹奏手风琴的人不再演奏，唱歌的女人也不再唱歌，人的渺小催生了敬畏。Leo想到了电视剧里的情节，故意等Pep走远了，然后冲他喊着什么。瀑布把他的声音都带走了，Pep什么都不会听见。  
但是过了一会儿Pep举着相机回来了，浑身衣服全部湿透，他眯起眼睛笑着说：“Leo，我听见了，你刚才在喊Pep，我爱你。”  
“我没有。”Leo矢口否认。  
Pep轻哼了一声，并不和他争论，举起相机，“来，我帮你拍张照。”  
镜头里的Leo总是很紧张，马上拘束起来。瀑布上有一道弯弯的彩虹，彩虹下面是湿漉漉的小动物一样的Leo。Pep反复拍了很多照片，然后请路人帮他们合影。  
路人不会拍，照片里瀑布占了绝大部分，他们俩占据了小小的角落，别扭地互相搭着腰。  
晚上回去，淋了一天瀑布的缘故，Leo有些发热，但他不知疲倦地抱住了Pep，问他索要快感。Pep的动作有些粗暴，发狠地干他，把小小的生殖腔插得肿起来。他本来打算留下一些温柔的回忆，但显然在晚饭的三杯酒下肚后，理智蒸发了。微凉的精液射在生殖腔上，填满了内腔然后溢了出来，Leo再次靠后穴高潮了，找到Pep的唇亲吻。模模糊糊吻了好久，Pep掰着他的下巴，把一粒避孕药喂到他嘴里，然后吻他，用舌头把药推进了他的嗓子眼里。  
最后一天，他们去逛了形形色色的博物馆和艺术集市。Leo的导游生涯彻底失败，跟在Pep后面东瞧西看，听他介绍着纷繁美丽的艺术品。他们去了雅典人书店，Leo给Pep买了一本精装的《博尔赫斯诗集》。他把诗集翻开，指着其中一首给他看，“这是你给我读过的诗。”  
灯光昏黄，空气中都是迷迭香的气味。  
“我用什么才能留住你？”  
“我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；  
我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。”  
诗的最后一句如是说。

“那么最后他留下自己喜欢的人了吗？”小Leo捧着诗集，执拗地追在先生的身后，想把这个问题问明白。  
“我不知道，Leo，”Pep说，“其中发生的一切事情都已不可考，我们只知道他们最后并没有在一起。”  
“太遗憾了。”Leo叹了口气。  
“永远不要说遗憾，因为你不知道他们从爱情中得到了什么，或许是一辈子美好的回忆。”  
“可是他们没有在一起呀！”Leo不满地抗议道。  
“这是回忆能被称为美好的原因，贝阿特丽丝将在他的回忆里纯洁无瑕，永远年轻，就像是一朵永不凋零的玫瑰。”  
小Leo咬着手指，固执地说道：“可我不要永不凋零的玫瑰，喜欢的人就要永远在一起，永远不分开。”

街上响起了热闹的音乐，狂欢节的队伍正浩浩荡荡地经过。Leo“砰”的一下合上诗集，拉着Pep的手，“走吧，狂欢节开始了。”  
性感的南美女郎穿着珠宝装饰的比基尼，头戴羽毛冠冕，跳着热辣的舞蹈，角逐狂欢节女王。街上是汹涌的人流，游行的队伍欢呼雀跃，手舞足蹈。Leo拉着Pep的手心出了汗，一路往前走，前面的人越发密集，原来是到了广场。音乐震耳欲聋，天上咻咻地蹿起了灿烂的烟火，相爱的人拥抱在一起，舞步踢踏，跳起了探戈。  
Pep顺势抱住Leo，他们都不会跳舞，只不过是混在人群中摇晃走步。火烈鸟的羽毛蓬蓬飞舞，华丽的裙摆上下翻飞，欢笑的人群裹挟着他们，悠扬的音乐将人的灵魂托举到高空之上，只剩下璀璨如水晶一样的快乐。  
这是世界末日的最后一天。Leo紧紧地拥抱着Pep，他们大笑，他们亲吻，他们忘乎一切，直到人群的声响渐渐平息——狂欢节女王已经选出，坐上了鲜花装饰的座驾，被人们抬着四处游行——他们依旧紧紧相拥。  
“走吧，飞机要起飞了。”最后，Leo先开口了。  
Pep没有说话，也没有动。  
Leo挣脱开他的怀抱，声音大了起来：“Pep！”  
Pep不由分说地拉着他的手，却是朝着狂欢节女王的车队走去。如迷失在一个欢乐的梦境，Pep不辨方向，什么也顾不上，只想永远永远拥有这个永恒的时刻。  
“我们不走了，”Pep深沉的黑眸印着转瞬即逝的烟火，声音在发颤，“我们留在这里，Leo，你和我留在这里，我们不分开了……”  
Leo愣住了，突然发狠地推了Pep一把，“再不走的话飞机就要飞走了！”  
明知道飞走了还可以买下一班，但他此刻却格外顾忌起来，仿佛赶不上飞机就会永远被留在这个炽热的城市。  
有千万种情感的洪流在Pep心中涌动，他的嘴唇颤抖说不出话。冷静而决绝的人忽然变成了Leo，强硬地拽着他往外走，青年的话音透着冷酷的味道：“我听过你和Tito的谈话了，Tito发给我的。你想永远呆在不得意的地方，蹉跎一生吗？你的理想你的抱负呢？走啊！”  
他们跌跌撞撞走出了游行的队伍，夏夜的凉风吹醒了昏昏涨涨的头脑，Pep如梦初醒，突然意识到他还是小瞧了Leo，其实那孩子什么都知道，并且一直默默体谅着他。他说不清楚自己到底有多爱Leo，就像瀑布的水滴一样数不清，但是也不用数清，因为那是用肉眼就能察觉的广阔浩大。  
他们去了机场，航班时刻表倒数着末日来临的时间。Leo的头靠在他的背上，不愿看他，呼吸滚烫，有湿热的液体落在了他的背上。  
他触手可及的温热，将变成记忆中永不凋零的玫瑰。  
“乘客您好，飞往加泰罗尼亚的航班就要起飞了……”广播里响起了和悦的女声。  
Leo猛地抓紧了他的衣服，没有一个人说得出再见的话，Pep将他揽过来，亲吻他的额头。  
“谢谢你，小不点。”


	13. Chapter 13

在阿根廷的三天里，Leo断绝了与外界的联系，直到他回到巴塞罗那，才得到消息：Roselle被捕入狱了。  
并不能说毫无心理准备，毕竟Leo早就清楚Pep暗中的那些筹划，但他最不能理解的是，给予Roselle最后一击的人，居然是Gerard Pique。  
一份涉及贪污受贿、军火走私、毒品交易等十余项重大犯罪的详细报告被提交给西班牙警方，Roselle在他的别墅里被直接带走。出门前这位掌权者自信满满地对着镜子打上领带，轻蔑地看着在房间里四处搜寻的警察。他相信用不了多久，相交多年的政客朋友会向他伸出援手，经验丰富的律师会把他捞出去，然而被羁押48小时之后，Roselle惊恐地发现他没有得到外界的一切援助。  
第三天他按捺不住了，拼死要求见Gerard——他唯一信任的并且有足够权势将自己捞出来的人。Gerard好笑地去监狱拜访了Roselle，告诉了他一些残酷的事实。就是在那次不太愉快的拜访后，监押所传来Roselle自杀未遂的消息。

Leo没能联系到Gerard，去他家也扑了个空，管家告诉他这几天少爷一直在公司忙碌，回家睡觉的时间都没有。Leo问Celia呢？管家说Celia被少爷带去了公司，一直没回来。  
于是Leo找到了Gerard名下的Kosmos公司，才发现那里被便衣保镖围得密不透风，进出的人都步履匆忙，脸色阴沉。  
怎么回事？怎么会有这么多他没见过的人？Leo皱起了眉头，那些人根本就不是组织成员，而更像是拿钱卖命的雇佣兵，伪装在普通人的衣服下都挡不住他们浑身的煞气。  
Leo的出现同样引起了雇佣兵们的警觉——那个男人太出挑了，他个子不高，气质却极为精悍冷酷，如一把千锤百炼的尖刀，在质朴的刀鞘中稍稍露出锋芒。  
雇佣兵们不动声色地围了过去，越是靠近越是冷汗直流，战斗者的直觉告诉他们自己根本不是那个男人的对手，只好暗中握住枪柄，必要时他们会毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。  
“我找Gerard，Gerard Pique，”Leo友好地询问前台，“能帮我联系一下吗？”  
前台也变了人，不是他之前认识的那个金发漂亮姑娘，他的肌肉结实得能去打重量级拳击。  
“请问您有预约吗？”前台警惕地问。  
“预约？”Leo的脸上露出迷惑的神情，伸出手，“你看这个够吗？”  
他的右手食指上，戴着一枚古朴的红宝石戒指。再不识相的组织成员，也会立刻知晓他的身份，然而眼前的人却依旧满脸戒备。  
“这是什么？”这时前台注意到了小个子男人脖子上的Omega信息素隔绝贴，再结合戒指，他总算得出了结论，鄙夷地说，“不好意思，不管你是怎么认识总裁的，和他是什么关系，最近还是不要上门的好……”   
话还没有说完，他就感到Omega冰冷的目光落在了自己身上……危险！前台猛地蹬地想要逃跑，Omega戴着戒指的手却已经掐住了他的脖颈，力道大得惊人。他动作利落地翻过桌子，转眼铁钳般的手臂已经从后卡住了自己的脖子，“别动。”  
“刷刷刷——”雇佣兵们纷纷掏出手枪，对准Leo，大厅里响起了警报声。  
“别紧张，”Leo说，“我就是想问问这里发生了什么。原来的员工都到哪里去了？你们是谁，来做什么？”  
雇佣兵们不为所动，子弹上膛，前台突然大叫起来，“别！别开枪！他真的会动手的！”没有人比他更清楚身后明晃晃的威胁了，他的叫喊使同伴们的动作迟疑起来。  
“Leo！”突然出现的叫声打破了凝滞的气氛，Gerard匆匆忙忙从电梯上下来，“放手，他们都是我雇佣的临时保镖。”  
Leo闻言松开了手，前台跪下去猛地咳嗽起来，雇佣兵们也纷纷放下了枪，向Gerard点头致意。  
“你的腿怎么回事？”Leo问。  
Gerard一瘸一拐地走过来，拉了拉Leo的袖子（他本来想拉Leo的手，但被躲开了），“说来话长，我们上去再说。”  
“等等！”前台挣扎着爬起来，拦住Gerard，“他很危险，为了您的生命安全考虑，我们不能让危险分子上去。”  
Leo依然面无表情，Gerard笑道：“不不不，你这么敬业我很感动，不过，你知道他是谁吗？”  
“谁？”前台不明就里。  
“Lionel Messi，”Gerard骄傲地拍了拍Leo的肩膀，“我未来的老婆……嗷——Leo别打我，我错了！”  
雇佣兵们却无心管两人的打情骂俏，为这个名字惊呆了。怎么回事，这个看起来温和沉默的矮个子青年，居然就是传说中的Messi？！他他他居然是个Omega？！“未来的老婆”又是什么鬼？！  
“走吧，别站这儿丢人了。”Leo叹了口气，扶住站都站不稳的Gerard。Gerard顺杆向上爬，马上把全部体重都交到他身上，活像一只暖烘烘的大狗狗扑在人身上撒娇。  
上了楼，开始出现一些Leo认识的组织成员，个个脸色都不好看。Gerard刚坐下来，就立刻脱了裤子，“快快快，医生，帮我看一看，好像又出血了！”  
他的大腿上绑着一圈绷带，里面已经透出殷红的血迹。医生连忙帮他拆开绷带，责骂他伤没好就到处乱跑。  
“老婆回来了，当然要亲自迎接……”Gerard小声地哼哼道。站在门口的Leo装作没听见，抓了张椅子坐下来，问：“现在可以说了吧，怎么回事？”  
“我不是把Roselle弄进去了吗？这两天那狗逼的手下疯狂反扑，外面不安全，你也注意点，毕竟你也算是Roselle的眼中钉。”  
“我问你的伤怎么回事！”  
“没关系，小伤，”Gerard说着，绷带被拆开，露出里面血肉模糊的伤口，他满不在乎道，“Martin，你认识的，跟在我身边十多年了，没想到居然是Roselle一早安插进来的棋子。他在我身后开的枪，差点把我肠子打烂，幸亏我命好躲得快，就伤到了大腿。”  
Leo呼吸急促，他看着Gerard的伤口，光是想到那个可怕的可能性他就感到一阵头晕目眩。“保护好少爷”，这句话几乎被铭刻在骨子里，从他学会握刀的那一天开始，人们就告诉他他战斗的唯一理由是“保护好少爷”。Leo本来以为这种近乎本能的反应已经淡去了，但没想到看到Gerard受伤的那一刻，他也仿佛自己受伤一般疼痛。  
他很好地克制了自己的表情，没有表现出多余的东西。然而看着Gerard轻描淡写的样子，心头还是涌起一股又酸又胀的情绪，伤口一定非常痛，可是当年那个娇弱的少爷已经学会云淡风轻地漠视疼痛。  
“所以你雇佣了这些雇佣兵？”最后，Leo问。  
没有得到一句关心，Gerard有些失望，“对，我刚刚回来，这里是Roselle的老巢，我无法相信任何人，只好从北美找了一批只认钱的亡命之徒。在把Roselle的余党全部消灭之前，我只能呆在这个‘堡垒’里面。”  
“Celia呢？”Leo问。  
“在房间里睡觉呢。”Gerard说。  
这时，旁边一个手下忍不住插嘴道：“就是因为老大把保镖都派去保护小姐了，身边就留了几个人，才会被Martin那个畜生打中的！”  
Leo的心蓦地颤动了一下，抿了抿嘴唇，说：“谢谢。”  
“客气什么，”Gerard露出了一个阳光灿烂的笑，“这是我女儿，当然要自己保护好。”  
刚刚包扎好伤口，他又一瘸一拐地站起来，领着Leo去隔壁的房间。  
一进门，Leo惊呆了，公司的会议室居然被改造成了一间粉红色的儿童房，中间摆着一张巨大的公主床，地上丢满了各种玩具，天花板上涂着闪亮的星星，一串串别着花朵的金色铃铛垂下来，随着开门掀起的气流轻轻荡漾。  
“咳，我装饰的，”Gerard有点脸红，“准备了好久，玩具都是我亲自挑的。”  
Leo默不作声地走进去，绕过地上的玩具小火车和乐高积木，走到床边，Celia正抱着一只巨大的玩具熊，小小的身体陷入云朵一样羽绒被里，睡得很香甜。  
连日来的紧张、疲惫，被消耗殆尽的心，强撑起来的坚强外壳，突然在此刻全部融化。Leo轻手轻脚地脱了鞋袜，躺到床上，连着玩具熊一起抱住了女儿。  
Celia在梦里似要醒来，但闻到了熟悉的气味，反而拱了拱，脑袋钻进了Leo的怀里，口水都淌到了Leo衣服上。  
Gerard没有想到，他梦中的画面就这么出现在了眼前。他亲爱的Leo，和女儿抱在一起，躺在他的床上，像两只无害的小动物，疲倦而又昏沉地睡着。  
“Leo，Leo。”Gerard走过去，叫他的名字。  
Leo的手指放在唇上，做了一个安静的手势，小声地问：“Celia什么时候睡着的？”  
Gerard同样也压低了声音：“刚睡着不久，好不容易才哄睡的，你不要弄醒她，这段时间想你想得厉害，精神一直不好。”  
“嗯，”Leo点了点头，竟然也闭上了眼睛，“我等她醒过来。”自Pep离开他就没有合过眼，他实在是太困了。  
“你安心睡吧，”Gerard俯下身来，替他掖了掖被子，“我就在外面。”  
Gerard走出了房间，Leo又睁开了眼睛——刚才Gerard的脸靠得那么近，他紧张得全身紧绷，还以为会发生什么——然而毕竟什么也没有发生。

Leo是被Celia摇醒的，他刚张开眼睛，就看到小姑娘欢快地扑上来，“妈妈！”  
Leo的身体僵硬了一秒，“你叫我什么？”  
“妈……Leo！”Celia顿感不妙，马上改口，把锅甩到Gerard头上，“是Papi让我这么叫的！”  
Leo被气醒了，“小兔崽子，我才走几天，你上哪儿捡了个Papi？”  
“那个高高的，眼睛蓝蓝的大家伙……”Celia委屈，撅起了嘴，手却不安分地上来要抱抱。  
Leo无奈地抱住了她，小女孩钻到他怀里，热乎乎的呼吸喷在他胸口。突然Leo感到胸口一痒，原来是Celia拱开了扣子，吮吸他的乳头。  
“Celia！你几岁了？！”Leo惊呼道。分开好几天的缘故，Leo实在有些想她了，倒没第一时间把小孩抓起来打屁股。他一把抄起Celia，左顾右盼找宝宝的奶嘴。  
Gerard就是这个时候进来的，他敢发誓他不是故意要硬的，只是这副画面实在是……有些……那个。Leo的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，衣衫半开，露出半个圆润的肩膀，胸口白皙，乳头的颜色淡淡的，其中一个被宝宝叼在嘴里，已经硬挺起来，被粉红的小舌头不停地舔弄着。  
这太过羞耻了，Leo想也没想就把奶嘴塞进了Celia嘴里，拉好衣服，强装淡定地问道：“怎么了？”  
那个高高的，眼睛蓝蓝的大家伙笑嘻嘻地走到床边，“没什么，嘿嘿。”  
“谢谢你这几天照顾Celia。”  
“应该的，嘿嘿。”Gerard依旧在笑。  
“那我就带Celia走了，再见。”  
Gerard不笑了，“这么急着走？”  
Leo用一种显而易见的疏离神色看着他。  
Gerard告诉自己不要太着急，退开几步给Leo一段他认为舒适的距离，然后做出了可怜巴巴的表情：“Leo，可以请你帮我个忙吗？看在我照顾了Celia好几天的份上。”  
“什么忙？”Leo十分警觉。  
“把Roselle弄进去之后，我被他的手下疯狂报复，你也看到了，我刚回巴塞罗那，身边一个可信的人都没有，”Gerard的神情活像只忧伤的哈士奇垂下耳朵，任谁看到都会心软的，“只能雇那些不靠谱的佣兵，现在腿还受伤了，不知道什么时候就会被做掉……”  
Leo听出他的意思了，毫不领情地说：“没问题，我可以派人过来，我会挑选绝对值得信赖的手下……”  
“没有人绝对值得信赖！连跟了我十多年的Martin也会背叛我！”Gerard深情款款地望过来，“Leo，现在整个巴萨，我只相信你一个人。在我养伤的这段时间里，你能不能留在我身边保护我？”  
Leo本来想拒绝，然而他看到了Gerard的腿伤，那是为了保护Celia才受的伤……况且他的确不放心Gerard的安全情况，谁都清楚全力反扑的Roselle有多丧心病狂。   
见Leo迟疑，Gerard飞快地说道：“我知道有个地方很安全，不像这幢楼到处都在狙击射程里。我们可以搬到那个地方，带着Celia一起。”  
Leo终究还是点头了，但如果他早早地知道Gerard说的那个地方的话，或许他会后悔的。那是他们曾经住过的小别墅，在别墅的每一个角落他们都做过爱，曾几何时Leo最期待的就是周末的时候，他的老师Pep登门拜访，而这些往事都渐渐消磨在尘埃里，那是一个空气都因为太多回忆而变得沉重的地方。

离开Kosmos公司，Leo立刻联系了手下，重新拾起中断的工作，他和Tito连着开了一天一夜的会，处理Pep留下的摊子。匆匆吃了顿饭，又被Xavi叫走，接着还要和Luis见面……麻烦重重。  
忙完一切已经是第三天，他步履沉重地回到了熟悉的小别墅，在门口徘徊了许久，久到安插在暗处的手下上前来询问：“需要帮您开门吗？”  
Leo才如梦初醒，说了声“谢谢，不用”，自己掏出钥匙打开了门。  
Gerard抱怨的声音传过来：“说好的保护我，现在才回来！”  
Leo换了鞋走进去，发现Gerard拖着一条瘸腿在前面逃跑，而Celia骑着玩具木马在客厅里撞来撞去一路追杀，父女俩笑得那叫一个开心。Leo逮住了Gerard，把人丢沙发上，吼道：“你是不是这辈子伤都不想好了？！”  
“要是你能一直保护我，我宁愿一辈子都不好。”Gerard深情款款地说，似乎是觉得太肉麻，马上又坏笑起来，“Celia，妈妈回来了，快来喝奶！”  
连Celia都能嗅出他作死的气息，才不会傻到过来呢，吭哧吭哧骑着木马跑远了。  
Celia走远了，突然变成了两个人独处，这还是Leo回来以后的第一次。Gerard开了两罐啤酒，“Leo，能聊聊吗？”  
“嗯。”Leo很清楚他终究要面对这个问题，但他还没有想好答案。  
“为什么留下Celia？算算时间，应该是我标记你的那一次怀上的对吧？”Gerard深深地望着他的眼睛，“既然选择了Pep，为什么留下那个孩子？”  
Leo自己也说不清楚答案，这其中没有多少理性的思考，更多是出于他的执拗和冲动，以及对Gerard深深的歉意。那种亏欠Gerard的感觉促使他去做些什么，最后有了Celia。  
“我不知道，Gerard，那时候我太年轻了，还不到20岁，”Leo说，“在那样的年纪我还想不清楚后果，而Pep也纵容我那么做了……好像他一开始就料到自己会离开一样。”  
Gerard猛地抓住了他的胳膊：“别骗自己了，是因为你还喜欢我对不对？！”  
“那时候我当然喜欢你，”Leo垂着脑袋，拨弄着自己的手指，“可我还是背叛了你，你要去英国，但我不可能跟着你去。而Pep就在那个时候出现，他就像是……就像是不被允许碰触的禁果一样，他像蛇一样引诱我，我也的确很爱他。事情就是这样，我背叛了你，选择了Pep，但是在他身边的时候我还是任性地想留下你的孩子，现在我把Pep也弄丢了……”他的声音越来越低，逐渐说不下去，手疲倦地揉着自己的额头，“我的确是很糟糕的一个人。”  
Gerard的心被他哽咽的声音灼得发烫，他没有想到Leo会有那么多罪恶感。这件混乱的情事中犯错的并不只是他一个人，然而他还是把所有的错都揽到自己身上，领受良心的折磨。  
“你伤害过我，但也给我了最好的礼物，所以我原谅你，也请你原谅我过去对你的伤害，我们互相原谅吧。”Gerard颤抖的手指落在了Leo头上，轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋，把他拉到自己怀里，“Leo，听到了吗？这颗心依然在为你跳动，我们重新开始好不好？”  
Leo屏住了呼吸，他听到Gerard的心跳得那么快，好像一声声热切的呼喊。然而他无法回应，他失去了勇气和热情，那些在爱情中最为宝贵的品质。狂欢节刚刚结束，所有的精力都被耗尽，他只想安静地歇息一会。  
“我很抱歉，Gerard，”Leo猛地推开了他的怀抱，“我太累了，我已经没有力气再开始一段感情了。”  
说完，他直接站起来，毫不留情地离去。  
Gerard一个人被留在客厅里，好半晌，一只小手推了推他的胳膊，“Papi，你怎么啦？”  
Gerard从恍惚中回过神来，喃喃道：“当初我如果稍微成熟那么一点点，就不会输给Pep。”  
Celia好奇地望着他，不知道他在说什么。  
“现在唯一的竞争对手都没有了，Leo又傻又好骗，还那么喜欢我，”Gerard捏了捏Celia的脸颊，勉强露出一个笑，“你觉得我会输吗？”  
Celia压根没听懂，但还是捏起了小拳头，给他鼓劲：“Papi不会输！”  
Gerard的拳头与她碰了碰，俯身亲吻了一下她的额头。

大半夜，Gerard咣咣地敲响Leo的房门。  
Leo打开门，面色不善地看着他。  
“伤口好像裂开了，嘶——好痛。”Gerard指了指自己的大腿，睡裤上都有血迹。  
Leo真想呸一声，叫他乱跑！然而他没法放着这么严重的伤不管，就让Gerard进来，找出药箱，“把裤子脱了。”  
Gerard乖乖脱了裤子，坐在椅子上，脸上表情都很规矩。  
Leo帮他拆掉绷带，发现伤口情况还好，便重新涂上药，再麻利地帮他包好。那地方离下体太近了，动作的过程中难免碰到 Gerard内裤里鼓囊囊的一包。没几下那玩意居然还有些抬头，Leo的耳廓发红，低着头专心工作。奇怪的是，除了偶尔发出吃痛的抽气声， Gerard至始至终都很安静。  
包扎完后，Gerard抬了抬脚，可怜地抬头用蓝汪汪的眼睛看着Leo，“帮我穿个裤子行吗？”  
Leo叹了口气，“睡裤上有血迹，不能穿了，帮你换一条，你的衣服放在什么地方？”  
“就在原来的地方。”Gerard说。  
Leo愣了愣，默默找到了多年前Gerard放衣服的衣橱，所有的衣服都还放在原来的位置，第一个抽屉里是内裤，第二个是袜子，第三个是领带，第四个是皮带……连顺序都没有变。Leo被回忆压得喘不过气，难以自制地拉开旁边的衣橱，自己穿过的那些衣服还好好地放在那里，甚至那套耻辱的兔子女仆装。  
“怎么去了这么久，找不到地方吗？”他慢吞吞地走回去后，Gerard问。  
Leo没说什么，蹲下来把两只裤管套在Gerard脚上，一点一点拉上去，然后凶巴巴地说：“起来。”  
Gerard抬起屁股，身体靠在他身上，幽幽叹道：“以前你的腿也受过伤，你还记得吗？那时候我把你照顾得多好。”  
Leo当然记得，他受伤的位置同样是大腿，为了不让他难受，做爱的时候Gerard从侧面进入他，把那只受伤的腿抱在怀里，一进一出都慢悠悠的，足足磨了一个多小时才让他高潮。而且无论想去什么地方，少爷都会提供人力搬运服务，哪怕在人前都会把他抱来抱去，极大地锻炼了他的羞耻心。  
Leo的脸又有变红的趋势，Gerard得寸进尺，“唉，我的腿好痛，路都走不动了，要不今晚就睡你床上吧？”  
“要我抱你吗？”Leo不买账，“像你以前抱我一样。”  
Gerard的高兴还没维持半秒，就看到Leo蹲下来，一只手抄住他的膝弯，另一只手抱住他的腰。  
Leo微笑着说道：“其实我从很久以前就好奇抱人是什么感觉了。”  
感到脚尖离地的一瞬，Gerard浑身警铃大作，1.70挑战1.93，效果堪比倒拔垂杨柳，小白兔抱摔大狗熊，恐怕还没被抱回房里，他浑身的零件就得亲密地接触大地。而且他自己摔了也就罢了，把Leo压着就不好了，“等、等等，我自己走回去还不行吗……”  
Leo闻言收回了手，微笑里冒着丝丝黑气，“下次再故意把自己的伤口弄破，看我不把你腿打折。”  
小把戏被戳破，Gerard脸都没红一下，反而扬了扬脸，恬不知耻地问道：“晚安吻有吗？”  
Leo把他一路推出去，猛地甩上了门，“没有，再见。”  
Gerard毫不气馁，心情居然还不错，回味着刚才那个不算拥抱的拥抱。  
Leo听到门外Gerard拖着瘸腿一步一步走远了，才慢慢顺着门滑坐在地上，手按着胸口，心在胸腔里砰砰地跳动着——仿佛是另一颗心脏跳动的回声。


	14. Chapter 14

一周后，是Pep的送别仪式，全组织都参加了这场告别前任教父的盛大宴会，除了Leo。  
连Gerard也西装革履地出门了，Leo坐在窗台边，嘴里无意识地哼着简单的调子。  
他们早就道过别，那个狂欢节落幕的夜晚，广播里在放《阿根廷别为我哭泣》。曾经有一个女人的死亡让举国悲痛，这首歌却让大家不要哭泣——因为她从未离开。  
Don‘t cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you……  
Leo拆了包饼干，咬了一口，这是他从阿根廷带回来的，小时候很爱吃的小甜饼干。巧克力酱甜到发腻，舌尖却苦涩得要命。他连着吃了好几块，也顾不上喝水，唇舌发干，渐渐地难以吞咽，饼干碎屑全堵在嗓子眼，Leo大声咳嗽起来，捂着喉咙好像要把心肝脾肺都咳出来。  
如果当初他送给Gerard的礼物不是房间钥匙，最后他们会怎么样？Pep现在还留着那盒饼干吗？即使留着，现在肯定也不能吃了，多么可惜啊，他小时候那么喜欢却舍不得吃的东西。Leo突然有一种强烈的冲动，想要飞奔出门去宴会上找Pep，问他还记不记得那个生日会上发生的事。  
这仅仅是想象，事实上他静静坐在那里，很好地克制了自己的冲动。他靠在椅背上，摩挲着手指上的红宝石戒指，一点一点捱过Pep存在于巴萨的最后时刻。

Gerard回来的时候，才发现Leo已经带着Celia离开，留下了一句简短的口信，说Roselle的旧部已经被控制，危险解除，他也不方便继续带着Celia打扰了。   
Gerard揉了揉眉心，总算明白为什么今天出门前，Leo主动让Celia吻了吻他的脸颊。他本来把那个举动当做一个和好的信号而欣喜若狂，没想到这只是一个不曾言明的告别。  
Roselle的残党的确没能再掀起什么风浪，巴萨的各股势力开始重新洗牌，Leo接替了Pep留下来的大部分工作，他变得越发忙碌也越发成熟，当他抿着嘴唇冷冷地望向一个人时，已经有了不怒自威的味道。而Gerard则开始逐步接过父亲身上的担子，管理巴萨白道上的生意。俩人一时风声无两，成了炽手可热的新贵。偏偏一明一暗，各领其职，各张其势，保持着一种王不见王的微妙关系。  
经过一系列改组，组织进入了不少新人，老人们笑而不语，新人们却难免对二人的关系充满猜测。任谁都能感觉到Gerard和Leo之间的不对劲，至于哪里不对劲，那可真是难说。  
比方说，向来平和的Leo总是与Gerard针锋相对，别人不敢管的事情，他就敢管。Gerard开了家夜店，从组织拨走一批人没上报，Leo就敢第二天派人去砸场子，生生在开门第一天把夜店整关门，直到把那波人都要回来为止，理由是：“别乱动教父的人。”  
Gerard呢，同样不甘示弱，本来Leo在高层会议上发言就是百年难得一见的奇观，其他高层都小心翼翼地等他讲完，Gerard偏偏要屡次打断他的话，和他呛声，Leo的话本来就少，吵到后来光是阴森森地盯着Gerard看，据一个高层事后回忆：“小教父的手都搭在枪把子上了！”  
时间久了，坊间传言，两人因爱生恨，势同水火。一个Roselle的余党恨Gerard恨得脑穿孔，竟于某日偷偷带着大量不利于Gerard的证据，跑到了Leo办公室，开门见山地说道：“我知道您不喜欢Gerard Pique，我这里有能弄死他的证据，只要我们联手……”话还没说完，他就要昏过去，因为他看到Gerard悠闲自得地在他身后关上门，笑着问：“嗯？你要把我怎么招来着？”他绝望地看向Leo，希望教父能拉他一把，可教父只是头也不抬地说道：“又抓住一只，你带走吧。还有，把这束花也带走，熏死我了。”这话显然不是对他说的，他自由身的最后一眼，看到教父的桌上摆着一束火红的玫瑰花。  
可见，两人之间的关系未必有那么不好，但奇怪的是，所有发现猫腻的人，总是没有机会把这件事说出去。  
其他的事仿佛也能看出些征兆，比如以前高层们出去玩的时候，一群Alpha总是会叫几个漂亮的Omega进来陪酒，然而Leo的存在使得这个习惯尴尬起来。他倒是没有任何表态，别人喝酒玩Omega，他眼观鼻鼻观口口关心，一副请当他不存在的样子。奇怪的是，Gerard作为一个Alpha，居然也不要Omega陪酒，清心寡欲得直让人想问你是谁。有一次，一个喝醉了的高层竟把主意打到了Leo身上，作为一个四十多年的直A癌，他坚信这世界上就没有不爱吃鸡巴的Omega，括年轻的教父，别看他西装革履神情冷漠，谁知道在床上怎么对Pep撅起屁股呢。他狼心大起，竟然往教父的杯子里加了料——在十分钟后，他将见识到Gerard最大的怒火，在三天之内，他的名字将在组织中被完全抹去。这都是后话，总之被药得晕晕乎乎浑身发软的教父是被Gerard带走的。带走后发生了什么无人知晓，第二天Gerard的眼睛上倒是多了个大大的青眼圈。  
唯一将他们紧密联系在一起的，是Celia。  
Gerard清楚Leo对他刻意冷淡的态度，倒也没有过分打扰，每周末他会接Celia来自己身边，两天后Leo会准时把人领回去。Celia像只大号玩具熊被两个男人接来抱去，咂着手指，隐约能感觉到一种凉飕飕的气氛。Celia今年开始去幼儿园报道，身边的一群小朋友都身世显赫，极为早熟，她耳听六路眼观八方，终于在某天领悟到：她原来生在一个离异家庭！爸爸妈妈离婚了！  
这个结论太过震撼，Celia花了好几天来消化，整天像只沮丧的小白兔一样耷拉着耳朵，两只眼睛红通通的。她看到别的小朋友都是爸爸牵着左手妈妈牵着右手，可她只有保姆姐姐的手可以拉，因为Leo很忙，有时候一天都见不到一面。与此同时，她与Gerard结成了伟大的神圣同盟，形成了深厚的革命情谊。比方说，三王节的时候Gerard会偷偷塞给她两大礼盒糖果，神秘地嘱咐道：“这一盒是给你的，另外一盒你带给Leo，就说是你自己送给他的，明白吗？”Celia抱着糖果盒笑得见牙不见眼，连连点头发誓保证完成任务。  
这件事的结果是，看到糖果盒的一瞬间，Leo就识破了真相，不咸不淡地问：“Gerard让你送的？”  
Celia张大嘴巴，眨巴眨巴眼睛，红着脸结结巴巴地说：“不是，是……我，是我送的！”  
Leo拆开包裹，掏出一块粉红色包装的心形巧克力，笑着问：“你确定？”  
Celia说不出话，低头看着脚尖，Leo掐了掐她的脸蛋，“快，把Gerard送给你的糖全都交出来，小小年纪吃这么多糖，牙全部蛀光光！”  
Leo以铁血手段没收了Celia的所有糖果，Celia气死了，扑在床上大哭大闹，Leo不为所动，悠闲自在地在一旁喝马黛茶，还耀武扬威地晃了晃葫芦杯：“糖吃多了不好，还不如喝马黛茶，很好喝的。”  
Celia将信将疑地从床上爬过去，叼着金属吸管喝了一口，然后“呸”的一下全吐了出来，哭丧着脸说：“呜——好苦！”  
Leo哈哈大笑，Celia气得半死，把脑袋蒙在被子里，发誓直到吃晚饭前都不要理Leo了！  
等到周末，Celia一到Gerard家里，就开始大吐苦水，数落Leo的种种恶行，比如没收她的零食和玩具啦，上楼梯都一定要比她快啦，指挥浩克（她家里一只好大好大的狗）蛮牛一般把自己拱倒啦……劣迹斑斑，罄竹难书！Gerard总是笑眯眯地撑着脸听他讲，好像怎么也听不够。  
不过Gerard的投资并非没有回报，某日Celia打电话向他报告了一个重要情况：每个月总有那么几天，Leo根本不出门，就把自己关在房间里不出来，也不肯陪自己玩。末了，Celia悄咪咪地问：“Papi，你要不要过来看看Leo？我给你开门。”  
Gerard的心里一动，他当然知道这几天是什么日子，他本来已经做了长期作战的准备，想让Leo自己慢慢地走出来，反正他有的是时间，他可以等。但小姑娘天真无邪的话语往他的脑海里投了颗火星，引燃一片邪火。Gerard的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，到底没忍住答应了。  
到了Leo家，Celia果然偷偷给他开门，引狼入室。小姑娘指了指主宅后面的独幢小楼，“Leo就在那里，但我没有钥匙，没法过去，Leo也不许我过去。”  
Gerard摸了摸下巴，“我去找他。”  
“啊，Leo不让人进去的……”Celia说。  
“不去问问怎么知道？”Gerard啧了声，我可是他男人，“去，你跟着保姆姐姐出去玩，晚点回来，明白不？”  
“明白。”Celia通情达理地叫道，挥了挥小拳头，“Papi加油！”  
Gerard笑了笑，直接穿过无人看守的小路，咚咚咚敲起了门。  
没有人开门，Gerard犹豫了一下，试着在密码锁上输入几个数字。  
“啪嗒”一声，锁开了，Gerard推开厚重的门，走进了一条黑暗的走廊。尽头的房间开着灯，空气中弥漫着一股馥郁的甜香。他贪婪地吸了一大口，突然发现除了熟悉的糖果味以外，还混杂了一些可疑的味道。他有意放轻了脚步，朝着走廊尽头亮灯的房间走去。  
门半掩着，Gerard听到微不可闻的呻吟声，像是小猫睡觉时舒服的咕噜，他的心狂跳起来，他能辨认出那是Leo的声音。  
Gerard轻轻推开门，扑面而来一阵混杂着甜味的烟气，那是抑制剂熏香，闻起来像清凉的薄荷，虽然效果不如注射型的，但也能起到抑制发情的作用。  
缭绕的烟气中，Leo就躺在软塌上，穿着宽松的浴袍，一只脚曲起，一个健壮的Alpha跪在他的两腿之间，兢兢业业地含着他勃起的阴茎，卖力地舔弄。另一个长得颇为清秀的Alpha站在他身后，为他揉肩膀。Leo半阖着眼睛，放松地享受服侍，时不时发出点模糊的鼻音，表明他被舔得很舒服。他的身下垫着一块毛巾，已经湿透了。  
Gerard进来的一瞬，两个Alpha都吓得不轻，一个跌坐在了地上，一个浑身僵硬不敢动弹。Leo蓦地睁大了眼睛，脸上浮起一丝慌乱，下意识坐了起来，撩起睡袍遮住下身。  
“Gerard，你来做什么？”  
Gerard深吸了一口气，捏紧拳头，怒急反笑：“他们是谁？”  
“Neymar店里最顶级的MB，借来帮帮忙。”Leo也镇定下来，拍拍Alpha的肩膀，“你们先走吧，走后门，就当今天什么也没发生。”   
Alpha有些犹豫，不安地看着Gerard，Alpha向来嗅觉敏锐，他能感觉到眼前男人身上极度危险的气息，不放心把他的客人单独丢在这里。  
“走。”Leo心思根本不在他们身上，也懒得废话，改换了命令的语调。两个Alpha低下头，不敢多说什么，默默从后门离开。  
门关上的一瞬，Gerard走到Leo跟前，将小个子的Omega掩盖在阴影里，讽刺地笑道：“你真是没有男人活不成。”  
Leo针锋相对：“怎么？你们Alpha高兴的时候可以找一群Omega过来助助兴，凭什么我发情期就得拿抑制剂生生挨过去，不能找Alpha帮忙？”   
“哦，那你让他们进去了吗？有没有问问他们，是最顶级的男妓里面舒服，还是新任教父会喷水的小洞更加销魂？”Gerard得寸进尺地弯下腰，膝盖压在软塌上，插入Leo的两腿之间，迫使他分开双腿。他毫无保留地释放自己的信息素，和其他乱七八糟的Alpha信息素不同，甚至和Pep的信息素不同，这是来自标记者的味道，霸道地宣示着主权。  
闻到Gerard信息素的那一刻，Leo就开始感觉不妙，生理上来说，被标记过的Omega对他们的Alpha绝对服从，随时充满着被插入和灌满的渴望。他感到乳头硬硬地胀痛起来，后穴饥渴地收缩，体内热潮涌动，竟然只是闻到信息素，就被诱导到完全发情。  
见Leo不说话，脸却慢慢红起来了，Gerard更加确信那个可恶的猜想。他嫉妒地发狂，抓住Leo的胳膊，把Omega推倒在软塌上，欺身压上，“你就这么厌恶我？呵，帮忙，宁愿找那些肮脏的男妓，也不愿找我是不是？”  
Leo偏过头，咬着嘴唇不说话，他的头发被汗水浸湿，却仍有一缕顽强地翘着，仿佛在诉说非暴力不抵抗原则。哪怕因为发情浑身都在Gerard身下颤抖起来，也不肯屈服。  
Gerard的两根手指插入了他湿糯的后穴，轻而易举地就捅到了深处，Leo抽了一口气，Gerard发狠地搅动两下，恨恨地骂道：“骚货，你知道你里面有多湿？”  
Leo呜咽了一声，肠肉反而因为这句话收缩起来，气得Gerard狠狠地抽了他一下屁股，“啪”的一声，留下一道鲜红的掌印。  
Leo的胳膊遮住眼睛，身体饥渴地为他的Alpha打开，嘴里却喃喃着：“不要……”  
Gerard强行掰开他的胳膊，迫使他湿润的黑瞳看着自己，“什么不要，反正只要是鸡巴，你不都吃得很开心吗？我的又有什么区别，嗯？”  
“我没有，”Leo屈辱地反驳道，“让他们进来……就算让他们进来又怎样？你凭什么管我，大少爷？！”  
“凭我是你的Alpha，第一个帮你开苞的男人，第一个把你操到怀孕的男人，凭你现在根本就没有拒绝我！”Gerard蓝色的眼睛深深地望着他，解开裤子，坚硬滚烫的肉棒抵到湿漉漉的蜜穴入口，浅浅地戳进去，“来啊，把我推开啊！”  
一瞬间Leo真的忘记了挣扎，熟悉的肉棒插进来的感觉让他舒服得直想哭，然而另一段可怕的记忆涌上来，针一般扎着他的脊椎，他突然用尽全身的力气，狠狠一推。Gerard猝不及防踉跄着后退了好几步，撞在墙上。  
一时间，房间里只有剧烈的喘息，仿佛两只拼死争斗后的野兽，彼此仇恨地对峙。巨大的震惊下，两人都没有说话——Gerard震惊于Leo真的推开了他，而Leo震惊于自己真的把Gerard推开了。  
“要是我十九岁那年，也像今天一样把你推开就好了。”半晌，Leo轻轻叹了口气，用手指慢慢梳过乱乱的头毛，语气已经平缓下来。  
“什么意思？”Gerard背靠在墙上，浑身的骨肉都疼起来，嘶声道：“你从头到尾都不想被我标记，是吧。要不是我碍事地标记了你，你就可以和Pep毫无阻碍地在一起了。”  
Leo摇了摇头，“少爷，你记不记得你和我说过，你要买一卡车玫瑰花，把花瓣铺满床，要在一个月色明亮的晚上标记我，你要三天三夜都不许我下床，我问你吃饭怎么办，你说要做芝士薄饼和苹果派给我吃。”  
Gerard已经不记得这样的事了，也许只是随口的一句话，就像当年他说过的许多甜蜜的情话一样——可Leo记得那样清楚。  
“十九岁的时候，你强制标记了我，然后就走了。我一个人在浴室给自己清理，怕得要死，我害怕怀孕了怎么办，发情期被标记肯定会怀孕的，”回忆起那一天，疼痛和恐惧的感觉依旧鲜明，但Leo叙述的语调却没有一点波澜，“我用水把你的精液从身体里冲出来，里面还混着血，疼得眼前一阵阵发黑，在浴室里昏过去一次，后来又被冻醒了。我查资料，说刚被标记后Omega会有一段激素紊乱身体不适的时期，需要Alpha悉心照料，可那时候你在哪里？”  
Gerard被噎得说不出话来，Leo站起来，走到他对面。他的个子不高，只能仰望他，却不输气势：“你，还有Pep，那时候都把我当做一只小宠物，可以亲亲抱抱，还可以拿来泄欲，多好。两根鸡巴一起操进来很爽对吧？听我哭成那样很有成就感对吧？”  
Gerard的心一阵阵抽痛起来，如果不是Leo这样说，他永远不会想到他承受了这些。语言如此苍白无力，他听着自己一遍遍说着“对不起，Leo，对不起，是我的错。”只觉得是一阵刺耳的噪音。  
Leo沉默地盯着他，接着推了推他的胸口，说：“你走吧。”  
这次他没有推得动，Gerard抓住他的肩膀，语气是同样的决绝：  
“我不会走的。我不会再当一次懦夫。”  
Leo惊讶地抬头看他。  
“我现在走的话，和当年有什么区别，逃避我的错误，回避我的责任。”Gerard抱住Leo的腰一把把他扛起来，小心翼翼地放回床上。他半跪在Leo身前，手放在他的腿上，如一个正在宣誓的骑士。高大的Alpha第一次将自己放在如此渺小的位置，认真地抬眼看他，“Leo，我只想知道，你后不后悔被我标记这件事本身？”  
Leo张了张嘴，却说不出狠话，他无法自欺欺人。  
答案是，要他说一万次，他都不会后悔被标记这件事。哪怕和Pep在一起的那些年，他的确想过去除标记，但一段爱并不会改变另一段爱的本质，更不会抹销曾经有过的热爱和冲动。Gerard突然穿透他所有的伪装和自欺，问了他一个无法回答的问题：你后悔吗？  
Gerard笑了笑，“那我能不能有幸得到一个机会，把这些年的爱全都补偿给你？”他抓着Leo的手按住自己的左胸口，“感觉到了吗？那些爱全都储存在这里，有好多好多。”  
Leo的手指收紧了，把头埋在了他的肩膀上，喘息间仿佛带着泣音，他轻轻地说了声“好”。  
“Leo，我听不清，你要大声地和我说。”Gerard笨拙地话都说不好了。  
“我说‘好’，”光是说这几个字，Leo就喘得厉害，他艰难地补充了一句，“但得看你表现……”  
话没说完，Gerard就已经抱住了他，湛蓝的眼睛靠得如此之近，仿佛把他拉入了一片汪洋大海。“我可以吻你吗，Leo？”  
Leo眨了眨眼睛，然后直接吻了上去，Gerard尝到了Leo口中甜蜜的味道，像玫瑰花的蕊，月亮上的露水和春天的小溪流。他一边吻一边嘴角忍不住翘起，勾起Leo害羞躲闪的舌头轻轻吮吸，攫取更多的甜美。  
也正是这时候，Gerard突然明白了当年输给Pep的理由，并非是Leo不够爱他，而是Pep率先找对了方式——不是征服他，不是侵占他，而是去爱他，尊重他。那个曾经害羞又敏感的少年，想要的只是这样可怜的一点儿东西。  
渐渐的两个人都有些喘不过气，Gerard的唇舌一路向下，在Leo下巴上的小沟流连片刻，接着舔吻他突起的喉结，然后是锁骨、乳头、小腹……最后停在了高高翘起的阴茎上，作弄似的喝气，惹得Leo连连躲闪。Gerard含住跳动的阴茎，明知道身下人已经快到极限了，却仍不紧不慢，啧啧有声地吮吸，Leo的手抓住他的头发，告饶道：“好了，别玩了，进来吧……”  
Gerard听话地松口，却一把抱住他的腿往上一撩，咬住了他大腿内侧。Leo的大腿白皙而紧实，肌肉咬起来居然也很有弹性，当Gerard这样做的时候，他的胡茬刺刺地扎在Leo的会阴处，惹得Omega的喘息都带上了哭腔。  
Leo被压在床上，Gerard跪在床上捞着他的腿，把他的腰深深地折起。他看不见Gerard在做什么，却突然感到一个湿滑火热的东西滑进了后穴，灵活地游动。Leo愣了两秒，才意识到那是Gerard的舌头，身体里顿时涌起了一阵热流。他们之间有着五年的断层，在他本能的认识里Gerard还是那个高高在上的尊贵少爷，是主宰着他身体的Alpha，而少爷在用舌头舔他的……他最深的欲望就这样被撩拨，泛起了一阵阵寒颤般的高潮冲动。  
Gerard仅仅是舔了几下，舌头浅浅地戳刺泛红的小小穴口，就发现肠肉搅动得厉害。Leo颤抖的手来推他，呜呜咽咽地说着不要，Gerard反而觉得有趣，伸入了一根手指找到他的敏感点，恶劣地用力揉按，舌头戳进了更深的地方，快速地抽插。  
Leo的呻吟逐渐转高，扭动着在他身下挣扎，Gerard按住他不放，喘息的机会都不给他。Leo的小腹抽搐起来，高潮不已，他感觉自己的生殖腔都在痉挛，一阵阵水淌了出来。他在Gerard手下潮吹了，热烫粘稠的淫液吹出来，很多都喷到了Gerard的口中和脸上。  
Gerard没有躲，反而故意很大声地舔出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
“别这样，Geri，呜……”Leo被他欺负哭了，手捂着脸发出细细的抽泣声。Gerard拉开他的手，看到Leo的眼圈和鼻尖都红红的，嘴唇茫然的半开着，舌尖也是嫩嫩的红色。黑葡萄一样的眼睛湿漉漉的，因为过量的快感失去了焦距，好半天目光才定在了自己身上。  
“滴答”一声，Gerard脸上的水落到了他脸上，Leo的脸腾地红了，害羞得恨不得把自己埋起来。  
“别看了……”Leo浑身皮肤都开始发烫，泛起了一层薄红，在他的身下虾米一样蜷起来，本来就很小的一只，这样一来更小了，好像一只手就能环抱起来，收进怀里。Gerard猛地心动起来，直到这时他才找到了熟悉的Leo的影子——那个小小的百分百依赖自己的少年，那个在床上永远害羞地如处子一般的Omega。自从英国回来，Leo对他一直冷漠而礼貌，而曾经的青涩单纯也早就被强硬的手段和成熟的思量所取代，现在的Leo给他的是另一种心动，却不是他所熟悉和可以轻松把握的所有物了。他像是找回了失去多年的珍宝，狂喜地俯下身一遍遍亲吻Leo的脸颊。  
Leo被他大狗狗一样热情的舔吻烦得不行，伸手抱住他的脖子，主动用腿夹住他昂扬的性器，轻轻摩擦。Gerard顺势滑进了湿热的穴口，一点一点往里挤，“换个姿势？”  
“？”Leo的疑问还没出口，就被Gerard抱了起来。Gerard躺在床靠背上，他却坐了起来，变成了骑在肉棒上的姿势。  
“怕弄疼你，自己动，嗯？”Gerard说着，还颠了颠胯，Leo的后面顿时把性器吃得更深，腰一下软了，手撑住Gerard的胸口，才勉强保持住平衡。  
Gerard伸手捏了捏他挺立的乳珠，调笑道：“这就受不了了？”  
比起以前，Leo的胸好像也长大了一点，翘翘的小奶子上点缀着殷红的两点，连乳头都长大了，乳晕却还是浅浅的颜色。Gerard玩得不亦乐乎，想象着Celia咬住乳头吮吸的样子，想象着乳头里淌出奶水的样子，不禁眯起了眼睛，捏着乳珠的力道也加大了，似乎想要掐出点奶水来。  
“唔——”Leo吃痛地叫起来，他正慢慢地习惯肉穴里的大家伙，却惊恐地发现那根本来就已经相当粗长的肉棒还在胀大，忍不住稍稍抬了抬屁股，“Geri，怎么回事，又变大了……”  
“你不喜欢吗？”Gerard握住他的腰，带着他上下吞吐，“不要怕，慢慢往下。好棒，Leo，已经吃下大半了，你正咬住我的肉棒不放呢。”  
Gerard的大手托住两片挺翘的臀瓣，放在手心里揉捏，时不时捧起来围着自己的肉棒搓动，好像他的臀肉是个什么情趣玩具似的。  
Leo仰起脖子喘息，尽量快地动起来，每往下一点都感觉自己的身体被入侵一点，最后肉棒抵在了他的生殖腔口，Leo忽然僵住不动，额头沁出冷汗。  
虽然只有短短一瞬，但Gerard立刻感受到了他的紧张，他沉默了一会，主动退出来一点，“没关系，我不进去，别害怕。”  
“我没有害怕。”Leo嘴硬道。  
Gerard一点都不信，“我标记你那次，是不是很疼？”  
“别提那件事了。”Leo低下头，放松了身体，主动拿紧致的腔口磨蹭胀大的龟头。  
“对不起，”Gerard除了道歉甚至不知道该说什么，“我不会再把你丢下了，我会一直陪着你的。”  
曾经有个人对他有过同样的许诺，而Leo傻傻地信了，轻信的惩罚，他已经结结实实地撕心裂肺地体验过一次。现在他不会轻易相信同样的承诺，所以只是轻慢地点了点头：“真不疼……和生Celia那次比，算不了什么。所以，进来吧。”  
发情期的生殖腔本来就软得要命，他稍微一用力，就把Gerard的肉棒含了进去，腔口被强行撑开的感觉带来了大量热辣的快感，Leo食髓知味，自己动了起来，Gerard却不动了，蓝盈盈的眼睛直直地望着他。  
Leo自己爽了会儿，感觉Gerard不对劲，一看，才发现这么大只的Alpha居然眼角挂着泪花，鼻子一抽一抽的。要说自打英国回来后，Gerard表现得足够成熟也足够强大，洗脑式地让Leo忘记了他曾经是怎样一个多愁善感的幼稚鬼。Leo也有点吓着了，“哭什么？Gerard，你到底怎么回事？”  
“我的Leo啊……”Gerard抱住他，快心疼死了，那么怕疼怕痛的Leo，经历了怎么样的痛苦，才能轻描淡写地说出这样的话？  
Leo不耐烦起来，“还要不要做了？你是笨蛋吗？”  
“我是笨蛋。”Gerard立刻承认，不过做还是要做的，他立刻把Leo放倒在床上，深深地插进去。生殖腔软得像一汪蜜糖水，随便插两下就咕啾咕啾冒水。Gerard大开大合地操干，Leo马上就顾不上骂他笨蛋了，抓着床单动情地喘息，穴口被插出了一圈白沫，水多得仿佛失禁一般，射过一次的阴茎却只是软软地半勃，缓缓吐着白浊。  
“Leo，舒不舒服舒不舒服？”Gerard烦不甚烦，激动的时候他总是话很多，“Leo的里面好紧好烫好软，咬着我的大肉棒不放，Leo的小穴是全天下最棒的地方……”  
“舒服，嗯……”好在这种时候Leo也总是很诚实，“唔，我要到了……”  
“我也快了，我能射进去吗？”Gerard诚恳地问，“来之前我吃了避孕药。”  
Leo甚至没来得及想为什么来之前会吃避孕药这个问题，急急地抓着他的背，留下三道红印，“射进来，我想要……”  
Gerard最后用力地抽插了数十下，然后抵着生殖腔壁，把精液全数灌了进去。他满满当当地射了三股，填满了小小的生殖腔又溢出了许多。Leo再次潮吹了，滚热的淫水一波波吹到他的肉棒上，整个穴道都在痉挛，咬得那样紧，Gerard一点都抽不出来，只能一下一下把肉棒捣得更深。  
Leo高潮得比他还要久，Gerard都射完了，小小的肉穴却还在发颤，Gerard尽职尽责地拿软掉的肉棒继续抽插，伸入一根手指帮他按摩敏感点，另一只手抓住Leo射过的阴茎撸动，还把两颗圆圆的卵蛋放在手心把玩。他的眼睛也没闲着，欣赏Leo高潮时的表情。发现被他看着以后，Leo没有办法躲开，只好羞耻地闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛上挂着大颗泪珠，啪嗒一下就摔散了。  
这仅仅是发情期的第一波情潮，好在Leo暂时满足了，高潮后好半天，Leo闭着眼睛喘气，身子都懒得动弹一下。Gerard喝了口水，然后俯下身来吻他，慢慢喂他喝水。  
Leo懒洋洋地享受服务，突然感觉到右手手指被戴上了一枚冰凉的东西，而后有温柔的唇舌亲吻他的指尖。  
“我有答应你吗？”Leo冷不丁地问。  
Gerard本来就偷偷摸摸的，此刻更是紧张，呐呐道：“你不喜欢就不戴了。过几天我送你个十克拉的大钻戒。”  
不过那就是求婚的时候了，Gerard没说出口。  
Leo笑起来：“你不是送过我戒指了吗？”  
“有吗？”Gerard一点印象也没有了。  
“那个甜甜圈，”Leo说，“你把甜甜圈戴在我手指上，然后把我的第一次骗走了。”  
“那算什么戒指，”这么一说Gerard有了点印象，“而且下午茶的时候就被你吃掉了！”   
“不对，那就是你送我的第一个戒指。”Leo坚决捍卫自己美好的回忆。一边说着，他一边把左右两只手指上的戒指都脱了下来，放在灯光下看。红蓝二色的宝石闪着莹亮的光，美丽不可方物，“至于这两个，我还是不戴了。”  
“为什么？”这两枚戒指象征着至高无上的权力，每一任教父都渴望拥有，然而即使是Pep都不曾集齐过它们。不过想到Leo那淡泊名利的个性，Gerard倒也释然了。  
“你不觉得戒指就像项圈一样吗，紧紧地将你束缚住，” Leo转着两只轱辘，有些出神，“我曾经把它戴在胸口，想要证明自己是谁的东西，真是傻透了。”  
“对，傻透了，完全傻逼行为。”关于这点，Gerard倒是十分赞成，“所以还是甜甜圈好，起码还能填饱肚子。”  
摘下了长期佩戴的红宝石戒指，Leo突然感到一阵轻松，仿佛拴在脖子上的细线断裂，灵魂终于完全属于自己，轻飘飘地离地三尺了。也正是这一刻，Gerard反而有了种难以抓住的惶惑感。  
该如何形容他所深爱的这个人呢？是林间喝水的鹿，一饮一啄蹦跳轻盈；是羽翼丰满的飞鸟，他的美丽恰在于他只属于风和苍穹而不属于任何人；是皮毛美丽而爪牙锋利的小野兽，机警敏锐，被骗过一次就很难再信任你，却又会在温柔的抚慰后再次小心翼翼地对你翻出肚皮。不过最后Gerard释然地想：幸好这只小野兽性情温顺，适合家养，只要你不抛弃他，他愿意一辈子亲近你。  
“摸我肚皮干什么？”Leo不满地嚷嚷道，Gerard撸他肚皮的动作相当娴熟，仿佛在撸一只猫。  
“我想干你。”Gerard明人不说暗话。  
“别闹，让我休息会。”Leo拿手推他，却被抓住了手，原本戴着戒指的指节被Gerard深情地吻着，仿佛要以此为他戴上至高无上的指环。男人湛蓝的眼睛如同世界上最珍贵的蓝宝石，这是Leo曾经妄想过的最好的礼物——他想要自由自在无拘无束，也想要很多很多爱，很多很多吻。  
Gerard并不着急，从手指一路吻到唇角，与Leo细细地亲吻，毕竟他们还有很长的一生，一切都可以慢慢来。  
朝朝暮暮，来日方长。


End file.
